Habité el olvido
by lightplusmachine
Summary: UA, crackpairing En un mundo donde aún no ha sucedido la Guerra Shinobi, Hinata se enfrentará cara a cara con la muerte.
1. ¿Un encuentro?

HABITÉ EL OLVIDO (Itachi x Hinata)

:

:

:

Ahí estaba el clan Uchiha al completo. En primera línea estaba Fugaku junto a su hermano Mamoru, ambos con sus respectivos primogénitos. Al otro lado, el clan del Souke Byakugan, los Hyuga, los miraban con desconfianza. Hiashi Hyuga con Hinata y Hanabi.

Fugaku tendió un pergamino a Hiashi, tras depositar su firma. Hiashi hizo lo propio.

\- Entonces...¿respetaréis la paz de clanes, por el bien de Konohagakure?

Ambos líderes agacharon la cabeza, en un profundo asentimiento y el pergamino fue recogido por el representante del Señor del País del Fuego.

\- Ya no queda nada más que añadir la firma de los herederos - con un movimiento, el alto representante instó a Hinata a tomar el pergamino que se le tendía. Estampó su nombre y comenzó el proceso.

Hinata se dirigió a la tarima colocada al efecto y comenzó a recitar ante todos los presentes.

\- Yo Hyuga Hinata, estando en mis plenas facultades físicas y mentales, juro por la sangre de mis antepasados proteger este convenio de paz con mi vida, y a derramar la sangre que sea necesaria para que la paz sea protegida en la Tierra del Fuego y a mantener el secreto de mi propio juramento.

El alto representante tendió el mismo documento a Uchiha Itachi, el cual estampó en él su firma.

\- Yo Uchiha Itachi, estando en mis plenas facultades físicas y mentales, juro por la sangre de mi clan proteger el convenio de paz con mi vida, luchar para mantener la paz contra aquellos que nos oprimen, defender la Tierra del Fuego con mi propia vida y a no desvelar el secreto de este juramento.

\- He aquí vuestro Yuigon*, Uchihas, Hyugas, que Kamisama y los demás dioses del fuego, del agua, de la tierra y del viento os ayuden y os guien en vuestra misión. Vuestro dios Luna (miró a los Uchiha) y vuestra diosa Sol (miró a los Hyuga) os hagan fértiles y prósperos y ensanchen vuestros dominios alén del país del Fuego.

\- Así sea- respondieron a la vez herederos y jefes de los clanes.

El edificio en que se encontraban era un entresuelo apartado, a las afueras de la villa. El pasaje era angosto, y usaban su propio kekke genkai para circular hacia la salida. Todos iban de gala, asi se había acordado oficialmente. Hinata había sido vestida por dos mujeres, con un complicado kimono y una amplia capa para la ocasión, su cara maquillada como la de una geisha y su peinado elevado en un enorme moño en el cual se suspendían los símbolos de Konoha, y de la unión de clanes. Toda su ropa le pesaba una tonelada, aparte de que estaba cansada por el entrenamiento de la noche pasada, sus ojos casi se cierran cuando semitropieza con Uchiha Sasuke, el cual vestía yukata azul con obi violeta.

\- A ver si miras por dónde vas, boke...- murmuró el Uchiha menor con desdén.

\- Go-gomen- tartamudeó Hinata mientras intentaba seguir andando por aquel pasillo dónde no paraba de tropezar con gente. Todos mezclados, Hyugas y Uchihas se le adelantaban. Hinata suspiró, andar con aquel pesado vestido era una molestia, si al menos tuviese su ropa ninja podría dejarlos atrás a todos en cuestión de segundos. Además que el byakugan quedaba un poco cegado con tanta joya como llevaba en el peinado.

\- Go-gomen...umm- dijo mientras tropezaba con otro Uchiha. Éste simplemente se limitó a mirarla por encima del hombro y a murmurar un insulto que no se atrevió a decirle en la cara.

El pasaje se iba haciendo más y más estrecho, ahora tenían que ir de lado. Eso era una cruz para Hinata, ya que ella, la única mujer de la reunión, tenía el vestido más complicado de todos.

«Ufff...ojalá estuviera Oniichan aquí...no me sentiría tan...tan...»

No pudo completar el pensamiento cuando su byakugan se desactivó y vió cernirse la negrura en derredor de ella. Se tocó la cabeza, crazo error, el monmental peinado enjoyado comenzó a tambalearse como un flan que se derrite. Hinata giró sobre sus talones, se cogió de la pared empedrada. La humedad de ésta hizo que su mano resbalase, trastabillando, chocó contra otro cuerpo que pasaba veloz.

\- ¡O-onegai...! ¿Dónde están? ¡Otosan! ¿o-oneg...- no veía nada y le costaba respirar.

Todo se volvió negro y rojo, se dejó ir. De súbito sintió algo duro impactar contra su mejilla, estaba caída en el suelo contra algo duro. Tal vez una piedra. Espera, no, desde luego no era una piedra, era duro como un odre de cuero repleto. No, había un vello suave coronándolo. «Parece un animal» se dijo Hinata «estoy delirando, qué bien...». Abrió un poco sus orbes plateadas. La suave y blanda mejilla le dolía del lado que había impactado con el objeto...¿se había desmayado?sin duda, pero ¿qué era aquello? algo apretaba su mano izquierda, envolviéndola. Carne. Carne fuerte y presuntuosa. Cerró su delicada mano derecha de forma instintiva apresando otro objeto extraño, fláccido. De inmediato lo que estaba bajo su mano comenzó a moverse. Hinata estaba confusa, confusa y asustada. Al apretar lo que había en su mano derecha notó como si la masa de pan que apretaba creciese en tamaño. Crecían hasta convertirse en ciruelas duras. ¿Había allí un arbol?

\- ¡Byakugan! -dijo desesperada.

Su garganta se secó, como tenía visión de 360º no se atrevía a encarar lo que tenía detrás. ¿Para qué encararlo si lo veía perfectamente sin volverse? Estaba caída sobre el heredero Uchiha, con las piernas totalmente abiertas y el obi abierto. Él también estaba caído, pero la miraba con curiosidad. Sintió tanta confusión y vergüenza que no supo como reaccionar. De inmediato se dio cuenta de lo que tocaba. Su mano derecha estaba en las partes del mismo moreno. Éste parecía sonreír por lo que la situación no parecía incomodarle.

No atinaba a reaccionar de forma adecuada, tragaba saliva e hiperventilaba, hiperventilaba y tragaba saliva. Sin pensar, volvió a apretar al Uchiha en sus partes masculinas, ahora más engrandecidas si era posible. El hombre gimió bajo la mano inocente de la chica y casi revienta el pantalón de cuero. De repente la mujer estuvo consciente de su vestido abierto y de lo que estaba haciendo. Ahí en el suelo tumbada sobre él. Se apartó de inmediato.

\- U-uchiha-sama, yo-yo...- dijo cayendo a sus pies en modo de disculpa, enterrado la nariz en el suelo de tierra.

Él la dejó cavar la tierra con las rodillas y tardó un rato en responder. Hinata estaba aterrada, con la cara al suelo, se sentía tan culpable, tan idiota... pero ¿porqué se demoraba el Uchiha? Si fuese Kiba no la habría dejado rebajarse tanto por una equivocación ...¿porqué no la trataba como solían hacer todos?Sólo había sido un malentendido...¿porqué..?

\- Está bien, Hyuga-chan, somos los últimos- dijo despacio Itachi saboreando cada palabra, luego se acercó a su oído, ella aún arrodillada- hasta ahora ninguna mujer me había confundido con su osito de peluche.

Hinata estaba tan sonrojada que tenía complejo de que su cabeza fuese un fósforo. La cercanía de su aliento, caliente como lava, la estaba turbando mucho más que el contacto casual con el cuerpo duro del Uchiha. No podía mirarlo, no podía, y si comprobaba a la vez que había destello de burla en sus ojos, se mataría, lo mataría. Quiso matarlo, quiso muchas cosas en décimas de segundo y casi soltó una carcajada histérica.

\- Yo-yo...

Pero el Uchiha se había ido. Hinata sólo pudo levantarse y sacudirse el polvo del kimono. Ciñó su obi con fuerza y se dio prisa en salir de aquel lugar tan lúgubre.

\- ¡Qué hombre tan indiferente! ¿Cómo es posible que no cayera rendido como corderito ante sus encantos?

Hinata sacudió la cabeza: «Ésta no soy yo, yo no pienso así...dios mío,¿porqué pienso así de él si sólo fue una equivocación...»

«...pero ni siquiera se dignó en levantarme del suelo...»

Al regresar al sector Hyuga comenzaron los preparativos para el Torneo entre Clanes. Existía desde los primeros tiempos del primer Hokage la costumbre de que los herederos de las familias principales de los clanes debían competir en una pelea de uno contra uno. Con el tiempo, esta costumbre se modificó para que fuesen los propios clanes quienes eligiesen a los combatientes, esta elección recaía en los miembros importantes de las familias, que muchas veces votaban a favor de sus primogénitos pero otras veces no.

Los Hyuga de la rama principal se miraban consternados unos a otros, no sabían cómo abordar el tema estando Hiashi Hyuga sentado y de mal humor.

Por fin, hizo acto de presencia la heredera Hyuga, visiblemente cansada, ojerosa, pálida y descompuesta. Además de que llevaba el kimono en mal estado.

\- ¿Se puede saber porqué has tardado tanto? - dijo Hiashi Hyuga con una vena saltándole en la frente.

\- E-etoo...- empezó la chica. Se paró en cuanto vio que los demás Hyugas no le quitaban la vista de encima. Tenía un aspecto desastrado.

Hiashi Hyuga resopló ante lo que constituía una «clara incompetencia» de su primogénita.

\- Empecemos...- dijo el líder del byakugan entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Orden del día - Aunque ya era tarde para tal evento pues la firma del Convenio de Paz había retrasado la entrega de las órdenes de ese día para una hora más tardía. La mayoría de los presentes en la reunión estaban hambrientos y apenas habían comido por lo que estaban más irritables de lo que era habitual en ellos- El Torneo entre clanes.

\- Ah...- empezó uno de los ancianos Hyuga, bostezando- aceptamos.

\- Pe-pero... si ni siquiera hemos empezado la propuesta...- dijo Hiashi con aflicción. No quería que su propuesta fuese pasada por alto. Estaba orgulloso de su oratoria y además había comido mucho al desayuno.

\- Está bien, propongan...yo resolveré...- dijo un segundo anciano mientras le pasaba unos dulces por debajo del tablero al primero. El primero le dio su bendición.

Hyuga Hiashi cerró los ojos para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

\- Está bien- dijo el jefe Hyuga, carraspeó para añadir importancia a lo que iba a decir.

\- ¡Venga! ¡vamos! ¡espabila hijo! - lo animó un anciano, dando patadas al suelo. A todos se les cayó una gota de sudor por la espalda, incluida a Hinada, quien después de ser reprendida permanecía quieta como estatua.

\- Propongo a Hyuga Hinata- dijo el líder levantándose al decir el nombre de su hija.

El silencio siguió a la proposición. Hinata se alteraba por momentos pero permanecía muy quieta. Se oyó el ruido de un alfiler cayendo al suelo en una habitación cercana. Un anciano tosió, otro bostezó. Neji Hyuga, apostado en un rincón fruncía el ceño

\- Es muy joven...- dijo el primer anciano

\- Es muy dulce...- dijo el segundo anciano

\- Es muy débil...- dijo el tercer anciano.

\- Es mi hija...- dijo Hiashi mirándolos con reto. Es cierto que había tratado duramente a Hinata, pero, era su hija después de todo no encontraba nadie más confiable que ella. Hinata miró a su padre y quiso creer que él le lanzaba una mirada de apoyo por primera vez en su vida. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de ella.

\- Está bien, Hiashi, está bien, entendemos la propuesta-dijo el primer anciano. Ahora falta a quién han propuesto los Uchihas.

Estuvieron esperando dos largas horas a que se presentara el mensajero. Por fin se oyó abrir y cerrar después el portalón Hyuga. Un Uchiha entró en la estancia, se inclinó cortés pero brevemente ante los presentes y entregó su mensaje a los ancianos.

El anciano primero leyó las letras.

\- Los Uchihas proponen al heredero del sharingan, Uchiha Itachi- dijo con voz fuerte.

El estruendo hizo retumbar la mansión, los ancianos y los presentes empezaron a aporrear con los puños las mesas y las puertas de madera. La misma Hinata aporreó con la mano cerrada una exquisita mesita. El mensajero Uchiha se inclinó ceremonialmente y salió con otra misiva rumbo al sector de su clan.

\- Esta asamblea queda disuelta - dijo con rapidez el segundo anciano.

\- Ya tenía ganas de hincarle a algo el diente, hoy casi no he tenido tiempo ni para comer...- dijo el primero.

Terminadas las formalidades cada uno debía regresar a su propiedad. Hiashi Hyuga hizo lo propio, cuando sintió que una mano pequeña se posaba en su brazo.

\- Pa-padre...arigatou por proponerme para el torneo- en verdad la chica sentía que por fin sus esfuerzos eran tomados en cuenta por el cabeza del clan y se sentía demasiado feliz como para no expresarlo.

Hiashi suspiró y se soltó de la mano de su hija mientras resoplaba. Estaban casi solos en la gran estancia la mayor parte de los ancianos habían salido ya.

\- Eres mi hija, pero si no das la talla me desharé de ti como de un mal sueño...

\- Pa-padre...-dijo Hinata sintiendo que las lágrimas le escocían en la garganta. Su padre se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba a la salida.

Pero había alguien más con ellos, un par de ojos con byakugan observaban la escena, frunciendo el ceño y con una sombra de sonrisa en los labios.

\- ¿Un mal sueño eh?

:

:

:

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola, ¿qué tal estuvo? Me preocupaba mucho el OoC, no sé,...quizá me pasé al poner en aprietos tan pronto a Hinata ... Este fic hace tiempo que lo tenía en mente, el original era mucho más OoC, por eso lo deseché. Creo que esté quedó...bien...me resulta un poco difícil manejar a Itachi porque en el manga nunca tuvo manifestaciones románticas ni manifestaciones de amistad ni de nada, poner a Itachi invitando a Hinata a un café era complicado...me he impuesto el reto de hacerlo bien...comentarios...no sé si seguirlo tengo alguna idea pero a ver...

*Yuigon: es una especie de testamento, o unas palabras que se dicen antes de cometer el seppuku. Aquí utilicé el término Yuigon, en su significado de "testamento", "palabras que se dejan atrás"...como ninjas nunca saben si un combate va a ser el definitivo.


	2. Parte II

:

:

:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, sólo la historia del fic.

**Advertencia**: tragedia, muerte de personajes, OC, UA en el universo de Naruto

**Género**: drama, aventura, romance.

:

:

:

**HABITÉ EL OLVIDO (PARTE II)**

:

:

**Flash Back**

Una niña Uchiha de unos ocho años jugaba sola en el patio del Barrio Uchiha. Tenía todos los rasgos del clan, era delgada, morena de ojos vivamente negros. Vestía unos pantalones pirata negro y una camisa de cuello alto típicas del clan. Llevaba unas sandalias con una flor blanca incrustada en la correa.

\- ¡Ahí está! - dijeron unos niños típicos Uchiha, de unos nueve años, señalándola.

En un instante estuvieron al lado de la niña. Uno de ellos pisó su castillo de arena.

\- ¿Qué haces imbécil? - contestó la niña, dejando traslucir el típico mal carácter del clan.

Otro niño se colocó detrás de ella y le tiró del pelo, mientras un tercero le puso la zancadilla.

La niña se sorbía la nariz, reprimiendo las lágrimas. Sus ojos refulgían de odio.

\- ¿Qué pasa tonta...?- dijo uno de los niños enfrentándola.

\- ¿Te has perdido de tu mamá? - dijo otro de los niños mientras los tres explotaban a reír.

Por orgullo adquirido, la pequeña se levantó del suelo, apretando los puños y mirándolos con reto en los ojos.

\- No me dais miedo.

\- Uuuuhhh- dijeron los tres en son de burla.- ¿Qué nos vas hacer...?¿Amaterasu...?- y de nuevo estallaron las carcajadas.

La pequeña hizo unos sellos con las manos y uno de los niños recibió un alfilerazo en un ojo.

\- ¡Ay! ¡me has dejado tuerto! ¡miserable! -gritó el pequeño.

\- Ahora tendremos que sacarle un ojo para reemplazarlo - dijo uno de los niños señalándola.

\- ¿Y para qué nos sirve un ojo inútil...? Mejor ser tuerto.

\- Un Uchiha tuerto ve mejor que esta estúpida con dos ojos comunes...

Los tres asintieron y empezaron a darle patadas a la pequeña, la cual a duras penas se defendía.

Una sombra azulada apareció en el parque.

\- ¡Vaya! - Uchiha Itachi no solía entrometerse en otras batallas pero el alfilerazo le había llamado la atención- Tres contra una. Porqué será que no me sorprende ya nada de lo que pase en este clan...

\- ¡Itachi-sama! -gritaron los tres niños a la vez.

\- Tienes suerte, tonta, te vino a defender el genio Uchiha.

\- Sí tienes suerte, maldita espía mestiza...

\- Busca a tu mamá si es que tienes o ¿es que te abandonó por ser una mestiza feaaa?

Los tres se marcharon con grandes carcajadas.

\- Parece que no quisiste dejarle tuerto después de todo...- dijo Itachi a la niña que aún luchaba por levantarse del suelo. Cuando al fin lo logró, se sacudió tranquilamente el polvo y miró a Itachi con normalidad, casi friamente.

\- Hmmm...me parece que podemos llevarnos bien...¿cual es tu nombre?

\- Mai.

\- Uchiha Mai.- Corrigió Itachi.

La niña asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba con sus grandes ojos negros a uno y otro lado.

Pasó una ráfaga de viento y ambos permanecieron callados de espaldas.

\- No te preocupes, Uchiha Mai. Y nunca te avergüences de quién eres, no importa lo que digan. Ningún Uchiha se parece a sí mismo.

Flash Back

:

:

:

Había sido un día tranquilo, casi apacible para Hinata. Hacía tiempo que la foto de cierto rubio hiperactivo yacía olvidada en el fondo de un cajón. Cuando la Hyuga se proponía algo lo conseguía, aunque los demás tuvieran la concepción de que era débil de carácter, ésto era simplemente un concepto no era una realidad. La muchacha era valiente,pero su valentía sólo afloraba cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos. Así que la heredera había decidido declararse a Uzumaki en su cumpleaños siendo totalmente ignorada por el dueño de su corazón.

Toda aquella declaración le había costado una reprimenda de Oniisan (que, por supuesto se había enterado de todo gracias a Kiba, que se enteró gracias a Shino...). También le costó la promesa a su padre de que no haría más declaraciones de amor a espaldas del clan. El Souke estaba que echaba chispas.

En definitiva, el rubio, no sólo había destrozado su corazón sino que había contribuido a que la independencia de Hinata estuviese más condicionada. Como Hyuga orgullosa, todo aquello le dolió. Era tan noble que incluso había estado esperando que el rubio del zorro hablase con Neji para aplacar los ánimos del clan contra ella. Realmente una heredera tan importante no debía declararse por ahí a cualquiera que no tenía ni familia ni clan.

Lejos de pensar tal cosa, Naruto hizo oídos sordos, como si el tema no fuese con él. Todo este asunto sacó a la superficie el orgullo del clan del byakugan que permanecía en el fondo del pecho de la muchacha. Así que Naruto-kun rompía su corazón y daba la callada por respuesta, así que Neji maniobraba a sus espaldas...De repente sintió el frío de la tumba penetrar en sus huesos. ¿Acaso todo el mundo le buscaba la ruina a la pequeña azulada?¿no era suficiente con ser débil, debían aplastarla para después juntar los pedazos y jurarse felicidad ante el resultado ?¡Cuanta falsedad en el mundo!

Peleó, gritó, lloró, rompió su vestido favorito y al final Hinata cambió de actitud, como tantas veces oniisan le había sugerido. Comenzó a llevar una vida espartana, comía bien, entrenaba duro mañana y noche, y las tardes las dedicaba a ensayar su papel central de heredera. Nada de amores, nada de besos, nada de buscar lo que se le había negado con total rotundidad. Había puesto manos a la obra para dejar atrás su timidez y ya estaba cosechando algunos logros. Lo malo de todo aquello, era que la sobrecarga de trabajo que se autoimpuso la dejaba agotada.

Hinata estaba estresada, y temía que alguien del clan se percatase y la hiciese a un lado con esa pobre excusa. Consciente de lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo, Hinata empezó a aislarse poco a poco de Neji y de Kiba, apenas hablaba con ellos para que no se diesen cuenta de su estado. Su estrategia dio resultado las primeras semanas pero era obvio que necesitaba otra estrategia para mantener su apariencia de vitalidad.

«¿Qué puedo hacer si ahora tengo este torneo y debo enfrentarme con Uchiha-sama?» sólo pensarlo le temblaban las piernas.

«¿Realmente es necesario que sea la heredera...? Al fin y al cabo, Neji es el favorito del clan...pero, si no soy heredera, ¿qué será de mí...?»

Detuvo sus pasos un momento. Recordó unas palabras que siempre le habían inspirado, procedentes de alguien muy querido: «Yo quiero ser Hokage, no me importa lo que digan...»

«Naruto-kun, tú no dudabas» pensó la Hyuga. Naruto-kun decía que cuando dudas estás muerto... apretó el puño y siguió adelante «mientras esté segura de mí misma no me vencerán aunque esté en el suelo herida, sólo yo puedo conseguir lo que deseo, realmente lo haré...»

Con estas palabras en su mente para darse ánimos clavó su kunai en uno de los robles que había junto al lago. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, como había visto hacer a Ten Ten.

\- Oniisan, sal que te he visto...- dijo con los brazos cruzados al aire.

\- Hi-hinata-sama, - murmuró el ojiperla saltando desde un gran abeto.

Se acercó a ella, dispuesto a dar una excusa de porqué la seguía después de haberla traicionado de aquel modo con el asunto de la declaración a cierto rubio acaparante.

\- Yo sé que preferiría estar con Ko, Hinata-sama, después de todo yo he metido la pata (lo reconozco) con el tema de su...su declaración a...

Hinata suspiró.

Ko era un guardián del Bouke hábil y tranquilo. Neji tenía el presentimiento de que le gustaba estar cerca de Hinata-sama y eso lo ponía en guardía aunque no era consciente de porqué recelaba de él.

\- ¿De verdad crees que elegiría a Ko antes que a tí?- dijo la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

\- Yo sólo soy una kagemusha...después de todo - respondió Neji en tono casi avergonzado. Por dentro se lo comían los demonios.

Hinata era demasiado melosa para presionar a Neji y que le dijese lo que se cocía en la gran mansión. Tragó saliva. Era cierto, era demasiado melosa, demasiado suave...una paloma entre halcones.

\- Oniisan...- dijo, y comprobó que los ojos de Neji se iluminaban cuando ella le volvía a llamar de aquella manera familiar-...algún día me explicarás porqué te he perdonado.

Se lo llevó a lo profundo del lago donde Neji le pidió que le enseñara los resultados del entrenamiento. Hinata tomó un poco de agua en el hueco de la mano y con el chacra entre sus dedos le dio la forma de un pájaro en pleno vuelo. El pájaro comenzó a girar sobre si mismo hasta convertirse en un pequeño tornado, mediante una serie de sellos ejecutados por la chica. Neji se fijó que era una forma específica de deformar chacras, ocultar la propia presencia y esconderse, incluso podría valer para evadir un genjutsu incluso fuerte.

\- Muy hábil, Hinata-sama...- dijo su primo, impresionado.

\- Ya sabes qué fue mi inspiración...- dijo ella, dándole la espalda. Neji se sintió conmovido, durante un instante olvidó que ambos pertenecían a dos ramas diferentes del clan, destinadas a no encontrarse nunca. Hinata se volvió sonriente.- ¿Volvemos a casa verdad, niisan?

:

:

:

Al día siguiente, un par de Uchihas, uno conocido como Shisui Uchiha y el otro como Itachi Uchiha se internaron en el bosque. Su propósito era no ser escuchados por el resto del clan. Itachi estaba seguro que el sector Uchiha era un hervidero de espías y seguro que alguno ni siquiera pertenecía a la aldea. Hablaban mientras saltaban de rama en rama con su sharingan activado.

\- Mi padre vuelve a estar en acuerdos extraños. Esta vez con los Nara. Pretenden una boda sencilla al estilo de los tiempos de la guerra, con la hija de su jefe, si es que se le puede llamar así a alguien que no tiene ni trabajo. - Itachi informaba siempre a Shisui de lo que pasaba.

\- No los conozco. Son débiles pero no se han mezclado con los civiles. Son hábiles espías algunos, otros son simplemente cínicos, viven de mendacidad... pero son bastante estúpidos. Tienen una tendencia a llamarse genios aunque no sé de nada que hayan hecho de provecho, no tienen ni un jefe, nada, ni archivos. He oído algo de que sus mujeres son problemáticas, aún más estúpidas que los varones. Supongo que alguno es medianamente bueno.

\- Lo que nos faltaba...- luego miró a su primo- y creo que te equivocas respecto a ese clan Nara, no son idiotas del todo, usan jutsu de sombras, y el que no tengan archivos en papel no significa que no tengan sus propios secretos. Sin duda de todos los clanes es el que guarda mejor sus cuestiones...

\- ¿Jutsu de sombras? ¡Pero si es la técnica milenaria de los ninjas renegados inútiles!¡no sirven para nada más...!¡un honor unirme a su clan míster genio sombra de párpados turquesa...puajjj...Mejor te quedas tranquilo y solterón, primo, además, que las mujeres Uchiha no sean potables no te da derecho a buscarte otra de otro clan. - Itachi no sabía cuándo su primo hablaba en serio. Suspiró. La verdad prefería formalidad ante aquel asunto espinoso.

\- ¿Y quién o qué me impediría hacerlo? ...

\- ¿Estás pensando en alguien en particular? - preguntó Shisui mirándolo de reojo.

\- Nunca pienso en nadie en particular, Shisui, todo este tema de las uniones con clanes débiles (porque jamás verás a dos clanes fuertes queriendo unirse) sólo ha servido para hacernos ver como unos marginados a los Uchihas. Ya se sabe que cuando el fuerte busca al débil sólo consigue debilitarse. Lo supe hace tiempo ...Cuando cumplí los doce tuve que contemplar impasible cómo mi propio tío Mamoru tenía que unirse a uno de los clanes más arribistas que existen, todo por complacer al Hokage de turno. El resultado fue ayudarle a Hokage sama a construir un gueto para los Uchihas y que el clan débil fuese aupado a un grado muy superior al que le correspondería si se tuviese en cuenta sus méritos. Por otro lado, ya ves que Mamoru-san está siendo manipulado por mi madre, he descubierto tazas del té con restos de chacra modificado, es la antigua bebida para sustituir pensamientos. Las he quemado para que padre no sospeche pero pronto preguntará por esas tazas.

\- Volviendo a ese acuerdo que te ofrecen...los Nara quieren tu sharingan por que desciende directamente por línea masculina del primer mangekyo...recuerda que ese sharingan sólo lo hereda el primogénito de cada generación masculina.

\- Hmpff...faltan datos, Shisui, si los pergaminos están en lo cierto incluso puede que algún primogénito haya muerto antes de tener descendencia, por lo tanto, yo habría heredado la segunda línea sucesoria, no la primera. - Hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

\- No es así y tú y yo somos los únicos que lo sabemos a ciencia cierta. Gracias a que tenemos los archivos anbus acerca de la investigación hecha por la oficina del Hokage. Tienes el primigenio, el primero, Itachi, y contigo se extingue la primera línea sucesoria. Sasuke y yo tenemos posibilidades de un segundo. Se habló de una tercera y de una cuarta línea sucesoria, tal vez aparezca en nuestros hijos.

\- Esos pergaminos no explican si otro sharingan secundario o terciario puede evolucionar y volverse más fuerte que el mío. Hay lagunas en esos escritos, esperaba encontrar las desapariciones de los demás sharingan, sobre todo el sharingan de quinto nivel, pero aún así no están registradas y supongo que nunca sabremos qué fue de sus usuarios principales.

\- Y para esos Nara será información privilegiada que le venderán al Hokage a cambio de más dinero y tierras. Cuando digo que esos Nara están por tus huesos, jeje, no andaba muy descaminado.

\- Ten cuidado primo, tú eres la siguiente victima.

\- De todos modos no entiendo, ¿en estos tiempos y aún amañando matrimonios? Esto tiene que ser ilegal... ¿qué pensará esa pobre chiquilla Nara cuando te vea? No tengo idea de cómo se realizan estas uniones, ¿tiene que ser virgen? ¿podrás ver si te gusta antes de la boda o ya te la escogen ellos?

\- Al parecer fue ella misma quién se propuso voluntaria. El jefe del clan o quién sea el que los representa en el consejo de la aldea, se acercó a mí y arrodillándose, me juró por su sangre que me la guardaría sólo para mí.

\- Amm...una víctima propiciatoria...- dijo mirándolo de reojo- ¿sabe cómo sacarás tu primera línea sucesoria ese «magnífico padre»?

\- No quiero ni pensarlo. Una mujer como tantas...con la cabeza llena de serrín.

\- Que será debidamente sacrificada en toda su extensión de la palabra cuando el «plan Sharingan para los Nara» logre su objetivo.

Itachi lo miró de reojo. - Querido Shisui, temo que los Nara no saben con quien juegan, ni lo que está en juego. El sharingan no es un bien económico, ni siquiera es una mejora física, es simplemente...una reliquia facilitadora... más les valdría montar clínicas o empresas de envío a domicilio y no preocuparse por los ojos de los demás. Ser un genio (ellos presumen de ser un clan de genios) no quiere decir que puedas engañar eternamente a todo el mundo.

\- Puedes embarazarla y luego repudiarla por una pequeñez, como que tiene los dientes separados, o que es complicada. Eso me parece menos cruel que hacer que piense que es fea o algo así. Tengo entendido que las mujeres se preocupan mucho por estas cuestiones...de la fealdad y el chisme, quiero decir. ¿Y si decide usar algo de tu intimidad para envenenarte o hacerte daño? Esas mujeres vengativas...rechazarla sin más te dará dolor de cabeza, sé de lo que hablo.

\- Hmmpf...sabes mucho, todo un conquistador, tendré que manejar ese asunto con tacto...Shisui, no soy del tipo que va dejando el sharingan por ahí, como el que pierde tornillos o tuercas...no es mi...no es mi estilo...no me gustaría otro clan del sharingan, rivalizando con nosotros por comer terreno y metiendo cizaña al Hokage... hmpff- luego su voz se oscureció con aura tenebrosa- y de verdad pienso que los Uchihas que hacen eso son peor que escoria.

\- Y si es bonita dirán que tal vez al que le falta un tornillo es a ti o...dirán otras cosas...- Evidentemente Shisui trataba de tomarle el pelo a su querido primo, como siempre.

\- Hmpfff...no dormiré pensando en ello... - la mirada de Itachi no podía ser más aburrida.

Shisui tragó saliva. Itachi se percató en que se detenía, para apoyar la espalda en un árbol e inmediatamente hizo lo mismo que él. Sus labios se movieron, con las palabras: No podemos usar chacra, están rastreándonos.

«¿Quién se atreverá a rastrear chacra Uchiha?¿acaso están locos?¡son tiempos de paz!»

«Esto es una provocación, Itachi. Temo que nos estén poniendo a prueba.»

«¿Todo es una prueba?...y son de Konoha ya lo he visto...»

«Anbus de Konoha...¡no puede ser!¡nos siguen!»

Escondidos tras los árboles vieron cómo se saltaban en las copas unos ninjas con el distintivo especial de los anbus. Los dos Uchihas sabían que si los guerreros notaban que el chacra desaparecía de un momento a otro significaba que los habían notado, así que ambos se «desaparecieron» (una técnica poco conocida porque era difícil de llevar a cabo con mucha cantidad de chacra a la vez) redujeron al unísono su chacra (cosa que sólo se podía hacer con dos chacras similares y compatibles como ellos), creando un efecto de que se alejaban poco a poco del perseguidor. Esta técnica sólo podía ejecutarse con eficacia si se sabía el punto exacto en el que se encontraba el que te perseguía.

\- ¡Coock! ¡Se van desvaneciendo!¡se alejan!

\- Aggg...¡Reis! Deberiamos haber traído a Inuzuka para que rastrease sus cuerpos...

\- Deben estar usando nakunaru, malditos.

\- Obvio. Si usaran otra técnica de desaparición de chacra podríamos localizar su residuo pero de esta manera están borrando todo resto. Como si por aquí no hubiera pasado nadie hace meses.

\- No lo entiendo. Ellos son muy fuertes para esa técnica, ¿no se supone que sólo los ninjas débiles de chacra pueden usarla con un poco de transplante de chacra de buena calidad?

\- Tal vez. Pero si tienes poco chacra y usas nakunaru más de diez minutos te arriesgas a morir por paro cardíaco. Recuerda que disminuye los latidos del corazón. Ya han pasado los diez minutos, ahora estarán tirando de reservas...

\- Ellos no se pueden mover si las están usando. Entonces sólo nos queda permanecer quietos y mirar a todas partes, dónde puede haber algún escondite. Para un Hyuga esto sería un juego de niños atraparlos.

\- Si nos movemos escaparán, si nos quedamos quietos no los veremos jamás. Son anbus de alto nivel...

\- Mierda.

\- Podemos rendirnos.

\- Y nos impondrán condiciones.

\- ¿Qué les digamos porqué los perseguimos ...por ejemplo?

\- ¿Oís eso cagadas de cuervo? ¡nos rendimos! - gritó Reis.

\- ¡Yo también! ¡me rindo!- lo secundó su compañero.

No recibieron respuesta. A lo lejos se oían los cantos de los pájaros, totalmente ajenos a la persecución, un ciervo apareció ramoneando entre la vegetación, más pájaros, varios erizos, a sus pies parecían ajenos a todo. El rumor de una cascada solitaria hizo que sus vellos se levantaran.

Lentamente los dos perseguidores dejaron caer primero los kunais y luego las cimarras en las que llevaban sus víveres, todo a los pies de los árboles. Un cuervo graznó.

«Es la señal, salgamos» leyó en los labios de Shisui, Itachi.

«Lo veo, pero esto que han hecho no se puede arreglar así como así. Por Dios Shisui nos iban a cazar como a conejos...»

«Itachi, es obvio que pretendían sorprendernos y tal vez nos darán noticias que no nos pueden dar en la aldea...»

«Más espías...¡qué hermosa paz nos espera!¡tal vez si empezamos una guerra no desconfíen tanto de nosotros!»

Shisui se encogió de hombros. Se libró de sus armas, apareciendo ante los dos anbus perseguidores.

\- Hasta que decides salir...- dijo Reis sonriendo al verlo- ¿estabas ahí escondido solo?

\- Hmp...¿cómo te va, Reis? -Preguntó Shisui, manteniendo cierta distancia.

\- Como al demonio, ¿sueles dar muchos paseítos hacia las cascadas?

\- Es mi tiempo libre.

\- ¡Y un cuerno Shisui! Los anbus estamos obligados a explicar nuestras acciones hasta mientras dormimos...- gritó Coock. Y era cierto, Shisui e Itachi lo sabían bien. El escuadrón de anbus se dirigía desde arriba como un pequeño ejército.

\- Su majestad Uchiha tiene derecho de pernada por orden del Hokage ¿o qué?...

\- Y con el sharingan en activo ni más ni menos...¡menudo paseíto!¿eh?- terció el compañero.

\- Tengo una amante, pero no quiero que la conozcas. Temo que me la robes.

\- Ah...jaja... ¿y no habéis oficializado nada? no me lo creo, ¿y sus padres?¡tan tranquilos! jaja... Ni una sola amonestación, ¡cuánto secreto de estado...!¡Mientes! mira que por ahí se habla y habla...

\- Hmpggg...¿Se habla de qué...Reis?

\- Pues de que ni amante ni nada...Shisui...ya sabes estamos de guardia, no somos entrometidos. La seguridad de Konoha es nuestro deber y nosotros cumplimos con nuestro deber. Y tú tienes que explicarte mejor qué haces con tu tiempo «libre».

\- ¿Y también es deber de un anbu espiar a un Uchiha mientras va a encontrarse con una señora casada? - Shisui fingió enfado. Era una habilidad suya, cambiar su chacra en enfado causando en su interlocutor un efecto de cambio de actitud.

\- ¡Eh!- dijo Reis percibiendo el aura del cuervo. - Bueno,bueno...¿es eso verdad Uchiha-san? ¿es-es una mujer casada?

El Uchiha asintió con la cabeza. El otro tragó en seco.

\- Sólo espero que no sea la mía - respondió Coock riendo.- Esa sí tiene mal genio.

\- Es una mujer casada contra quién lucháis, valientes shinobis. ¿Acaso queréis mancillar el honor de ucna esposa falta de atenciones que encuentra en mí su único consuelo? ¡¿andáis por ahí deshonrando matrimonios?! ¡todo está siendo manejado de manera honorable!¡mejor marchaos por dónde venís!

Los otros se miraron. De repente sus ojos se abrieron desconcertados. Shisui sonreía por dentro, su táctica era insuperable.

\- Estamos desconcertados Uchiha-san, nosotros creíamos...bueno...pensábamos...- se disculpó el que se conocía como Reis.

\- Pero dado que el honor de una dama está en entredicho...pues, no sé, mejor nos retiramos...- se disculpó el otro interrogando con la mirada a su compañero- ¿qué hacemos?

\- Sí claro, ¿o pretendéis que hoy la deje sola con su doloroso martirio de soledad y sumisión hacia un marido indiferente?

\- No-no, - su gesto denotaba que no quería que Shisui ahondara en más explicaciones - ya nos vamos, vamos Reis...esto-o, gomen Uchiha-san y que se mejore...no sabía que era usted un caballero además de un shinobi...

\- Sí-sí- respondió el otro aturdido ante la situación, marchándose del sitio. Habían sido rendidos dos veces por partida doble y aún no lo sabían. No se esperaban semejante drama cuando empezaron la persecución, ni de lejos...realmente nada en la academia ninja los había entrenado para determinadas cuestiones personales. Y además ¿cómo decirle a Shisui algo intimidatorio cuando los perdonó tan amablemente? Se sintieron agradecidos, sin duda el moreno había sido muy amable con ellos, y además tratándose de una mujer que había despertado tales sentimientos en el pecho del Uchiha, sólo podían imaginarse que debía ser una dama muy bella y de alta alcurnia, desde luego no una mujer despechada y vulgar. De eso estaban muy seguros.

\- ¿En serio? - Una cabeza Uchiha miraba incrédulo a su primo, mientras su cuerpo permanecía tras el árbol. Una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

\- Se han marchado agradecidos, ahora me deben una...Es una buena técnica, ¿no piensas lo mismo?

\- Pareces una kunoichi, Shisui...¿en serio?¿amores imposibles?¿maridos ausentes?

Shisui dejó de sonreír y miró hacia el frente, apartando la vista de Itachi.

\- ¿Imposible?¿quién te dice lo que es...? - empezó el del pelo corto, pero no se atrevió a terminar su frase- Tsk...vámonos...

Itachi lo miró de nuevo renovada su incredulidad. ¿Cuando tenía tiempo un anbu para mujeres?¿o para amar?¿o para aprender algo que no fuera técnicas ninja? Desde niño vivió siempre la misma rutina y nada cambiaría jamás. Se casaría sin amor, tendría hijos de la misma manera y sus hijos seguirían sus mismos pasos si tenían talento. Si no lo tenían, podría acomodarlos en alguna regencia con algunas propiedades hechas gracias a la dote de una familia política con recursos. El amor no cabía en los planes de un ninja. Enamorarse no era un camino ninja. Cuando hablaban de amor retorcían su significado hasta convertirlo en una broma cruel para un civil que los escuchara. ¿Cómo iba a aguantar una mujer no shinobi, educada en el «amor», a un hombre semejante?¿un hombre que puede ser envenenado, masacrado, torturado y torturador pero que no ama puede ser un hombre? ¿puede un hombre no hombre enamorar a una mujer no shinobi?No. Ellos eran shinobis. Los hombres los conocían así y así les servían para sus propósitos. Ser hombre es un lujo, privilegio, en un mundo dónde para vivir tienes que esconderte o ser el esclavo de tu propio clan, o ser marginado por una debilidad de la que no tienes culpa.

Shisui se despidió de él e Itachi inició el camino a casa, a todo correr sin usar chacra. Shisui suspiró mientras se adentraba en el bosque. Tendría que ir hacia la cascada. Aquellos eran los límites de la aldea, «la zona sin seguro» dónde la ley del señor feudal había dispuesto que no se usase chacra, salvo en las misiones. Se habían prohibido los enfrentamientos entre ninjas en tiempos de paz, y había escasas excepciones a esto. Salvo cuando los enfrentamientos estaban en las clausulas de constitución de los clanes, en estos casos se hacía la vista gorda. Shisui suspiró. Aquella área había sufrido un fuerte deterioro, debido a la dejadez, no había atisbo de nada a su alrededor, árboles y más árboles, arbustos del tamaño de casas y plantas exóticas. Activó su sharingan mientras examinaba los alrededores. Sabía que corría mucho riesgo sobre todo porque detrás de los dos anbus que lo habían seguido podía haber otros pero confiaba en que fuesen informados por sus compañeros.

«Un momento» se dijo perplejo mientras usaba su pupila giratoria «no, no puede ser...» su vista se enfocó hacia la cascada. En décimas segundo llegó al lugar. Rastreando el terreno sus sospechas fueron confirmadas. Allí había estado alguien hacía poco tiempo, en aquel lugar tan agreste por lo menos estableció la presencia de dos personas. «¿Quién...?¿cómo es posible que hasta ahora no hayan sido detectados?¿qué clase de ninjas se paseaban fuera de los límites de la aldea...?» Shisui sudaba ante la posibilidad de ninjas de la niebla, ciertamente no le gustaban aquellos tipos arrogantes y malolientes aunque Itachi los tenía en un pedestal. Aseguraba que eran grandes combatientes con una gran resistencia moral. Pronto detectó un kunai clavado en un árbol. «¡Ajá!...» lo sacó de la hendidura para comprobar si llevaba algún sello, la punta era afilada, el sello de la empuñadura era de Konoha. «Así que vienen aquí a esconderse o a hacer...¿qué..? no es posible que esta presencia fuera ignorada por los anbus...¿tal vez su objetivo original era buscar a los ninjas de la cascada y se toparon sin querer con el chacra de Itachi y Shisui?¿qué es lo que está pasando...?»No, no lo creía posible, de ser así, los Uchihas hubiesen sido ignorados y no los hubiesen interrogado.

Fuera lo que fuese, debía mantener aquel lugar vigilado para evitar posibles emboscadas. «Si Reis o Coock dejaron aquí el kunai lo habrían informado...con lo metomentodo que son ...bueno, bueno, pronto sabremos lo que ocurre aquí...». Desde luego volvería a aquel lugar, solo o con Itachi, era igual pero les dejaría un «mensajito» a aquellos extraños ninjas de la cascada. Y con una sonrisa se guardó el kunai y salió de allí con la velocidad de un parpadeo.

:

:

Habían pasado varios días desde el encuentro con los anbus, y para su desgracia Shisui no había encontrado un minuto libre para ir a la famosa cascada. Y aún tenía retrasado el papeleo para aquella noche, otro día sería. Resoplaba mientras se bebía su tazón de té vespertino en el Ichikaru.

\- Hola, Shisui, - lo saludó una mujer morena con un lunar en la sien. Era delgada y vestía un qipao azul marino, con remate gris. Llevaba un moño en la cabeza. Y el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la falda.

\- Hola, Neya-chan - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás esperando a Itachi-sama verdad? - preguntó la mujer girando la cabeza hacia uno y otro lado.

\- Neya-chan, Itachi necesita más entrenamiento que yo.- Dijo riendo. Se conocían desde pequeños por el patio de infantes y las reuniones de mamás Uchihas. Habían compartido cumpleaños, fiestas, sorpresas hasta que cada uno inició un camino adulto diferente. Aunque se veían bastante frecuentemente ya no estaban juntos todo el día.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Seguro que exageras! A Itachi-sama no le hace falta entrenar. Es el mejor ninja del mundo. Nunca habrá otro como él.

Shisui casi escupe su té.

\- Oye, estoy aquí - dijo afirmando su presencia.

\- Ah...claro...supongo -dijo ella con una gota en la cabeza. A veces Shisui actuaba tan extraño.

\- ¿Aún no te le has confesado, Neya-chan?

\- No puedo. Me impone demasiado. Con eso de que es un sharingan de primera línea sucesoria y yo sólo soy de la quinta línea sucesoria...¿cuántas posibilidades hay de que se fije en mí?¿eh?- Un puchero asomó a los ojos de la chica y Shisui desvió la mirada. Tal vez ella fuese inocente de tal insinuación. «Sí es inocente...» se repitió para convencerse.

\- No creo que Itachi se fije en esas cosas, Neya-chan. ¿Qué importa que tú seas menos perfecta que él o que yo? - Soltó optando por la burlarse un poco de ella.

Neya lo miró dos segundos y lo golpeó en la cabeza haciéndolo caer de la banqueta.

\- Oye tú, baka, ¿que no estoy diciendo que yo no sea perfecta?¡tengo mis atractivos...!

\- Go-gomen - dijo él levantándose del suelo, pero protegiéndose de otro golpe de la chica- no quise enfadarte, Neya-chan...-luego percibió una presencia familiar- mira -dijo señalando con un dedo la calle- por ahí viene Itachi.

Neya enseguida dejó al chico con un suspiro y corrió hacia donde señalaba Shisui. El muchacho pudo ver cómo ella saludaba agitando la mano hacia su amigo y luego al no obtener respuesta de éste, cruzaba la calle para ir a su encuentro. Shisui terminó su té, ya frio y salió del local. Neya seguía hablando con Itachi, éste meneaba a un lado y al otro la cabeza como si no estuviera de acuerdo en algo. Pocos minutos después pudo ver que la muchacha marchaba sola calle abajo y con la cabeza gacha.

Shisui tardó poco en alcanzarla, ella caminaba muy lentamente. La chica tenía los ojos bajos y el dolor había hecho que se activara su línea sucesoria. Las mujeres Uchiha funcionaban así. Se colocó a su lado y la detuvo, tomándola de la barbilla. Shisui nunca había visto un sharingan tan bonito, contó dos aspas brillantes de tan negras. Un sharingan precioso, pensó. Mirando con tanto detenimiento esas aspas, el sharingan de Shisui despertó automático. Así que le tomó la mano inmediatamente y le soltó el pelo con la otra. Tal era la costumbre. Estuvieron como dos horas paseando de la mano sin mirarse ni decir una palabra. Paseaban entre la gente que miraba sus ojos rojos. Cuando empezó a oscurecer Shisui la empujó en el primer recodo y le comió la boca. El callejón olía a gatos y a pescado, pero ellos sólo se olían a sí mismos. La Uchiha se le deshizo entre los brazos. La aplastó contra la pared y Neya le dejó hacer lo que quiso él sin detenerlo ni preguntarle.

:

:

:

La niebla avanzaba en el barrio Uchiha cuando un cuervo cruzó el cielo hacia la única ventana que tenía un brillo tenue. Al traspasar el quicio, el cuervo se materializó en Itachi Uchiha. Había estado acuertelado hasta las cinco de la mañana y no le había gustado lo que había oído y visto. Uno de los anbus, un Uchiha de unos treinta años se habia pasado toda la tarde al lado del Hokage. No se había quitado ni por un instante la máscara como pudo comprobar Itachi y registraba a los demás anbus por orden del Hokage. Realmente no sabía qué tenían que hablar él y el Hokage a solas, si le tenía que encomendar una misión era natural que los otros anbus la conociesen, por precaución y para no entrometerse.

Todos los anbus comenzaron a sospechar porque a ninguno se le había informado de lo que hacía aquel anbu ni de quién era, sólo Itachi pudo apreciar que se trataba de un Uchiha, sin duda lo era. El chacra lo delataba y supo que el otro también percibía el suyo. Frunció el ceño, aquello no le olía bien.

Itachi abrió el futón y se metió en él. No se desvistió, dadas las circunstancias no sería extraño que lo reclamaran desde el Cuartel de los anbus y tuviese que salir con una exhalación. Rezongó. Sin querer una bola metálica, de su especial juego de pesas habia caído rodando por el suelo de madera produciendo un particular sonido ensordecedor. En la habitación contigua empezó a haber movimiento, pero no se inmutó, conocía aquellos movimentos. Sonrió. Cerró los ojos deseando tener un poco de paz por lo menos.

La puerta de la habitación de abrió y un Uchiha seis años más joven penetró en ella pasito a pasito. Itachi se removió en el lecho, nunca se enfadaba con su hermanito aunque éste consiguiese exasperar incluso a un santo.

Permitió que el joven se acercase al futón y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca le inmovilizó los pies. No le apetecía que su hermano se le arrojase encima reclamando caricias o cosquillas, su hermano pequeño ya no era un niño, debía ponerlo en su lugar. Sasuke se encontró «literalmente» pegado al suelo por el jutsu.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke...?- murmuró tranquilamente Itachi sin volverse, estaba demasiado a gusto en su posición.

\- I...Iba a cerrarte la ventana, aniki- respondió el chico de ojos negros más cotizado de la academia.

\- Hmppss...no hace falta, anda, duérmete, mañana tienes examen.

Sasuke parpadeó. ¿Cómo es que su hermano sabía que tenía examen? Claro, era un anbu, saber esas cosas eran un juego de niños para Itachi.

Lo liberó del jutsu y Sasuke se volvió hacia la puerta. Cuando iba a salir, musitó en dirección a la cama:

\- Mamá dijo que guardó comida para ti en la despensa...quizá... y quizá tengas hambre, emm...- Su tono era el de la esposa del año y su mirada la de un conejito perdido. Si Itachi lo hubiera visto le hubiese sido difícil escapar a tal «jutsu especial marca Sasuke».

A Itachi lo iba invadiendo el sueño, el sueño por agotamiento. Vigilar era una tarea más pesada que pelear. Ansiaba que llegase el dichoso torneo y poder desengrasar un poco sus jutsus.

\- Hmpf...Sasuke...tu examen...yo...como...en...grr- y no pudo terminar la frase ya que empezó a roncar sonoramente. Sasuke se tapó los oídos y sintió pena por la futura esposa de su hermano. Sin duda aquel ruido era síntoma de enfermedad, no podía estar sano.

Por la ventana entro un viento frio y Sasuke puso un cobertor sobre Itachi. Mientras lo hacía su cara quedó a pocos centímetro de la de Itachi. Su hermano tenía una apariencia aniñada e infantil mientras dormía con esas espesas pestañas negras moviéndose sobre unas tersas mejillas tostadas. El cambio de apariencia cuando despertaba sorprendería a muchos que lo conocían bien.

Muchos podrían pensar que Itachi se pasaba la vida escapando de sus fans, pero no era así, prácticamente casi todas se habían dado por vencidas. Su hermano mayor dedicaba la totalidad de su tiempo a su perfeccionamiento como ninja. Practicamente no tenía otra vida que la de ser un anbu y ser tan asquerosamente responsable que su padre Fugaku no dejaba pasar un día sin ponerlo de ejemplo...

«...Es cierto, pero no siempre estaré aquí, aniki, yo deseo superarte pero también deseo tener mi propia vida lejos y vivir aventuras, poder luchar...y necesitarás pronto una mujer que te cuide, aunque me cueste admitirlo...este estilo de vida te matará pronto» Pensaba Sasuke mientras cerraba la ventana.

Dentro del despacho del Hokage a altas horas de la noche. Un anbu y el jefe de la aldea shinobi se encontraban a cada lado de la mesa.

\- Y bien, ¿cual es el siguiente paso Hokage-sama?

\- Calma, mi buen shinobi, siempre mantuviste la cabeza fría, no nos vayas a fallar.

\- Hokage-sama, quiero venganza, exijo la venganza.

\- La tendrás.

\- Siempre he sido el mejor vasallo. - El hombre apretó los puños- mi esposa, creo que morirá si no lo consigo...

\- Ten calma, todo a su debido tiempo, no se conquistó Roma en un día, ¿verdad?- dijo el Hokage tomando un papel- a partir de ahora oficialmente estarás muerto, te cayó una piedra encima y no pudiste salir, te mandaré un anbu de confianza para tu misión de ahora en adelante.

\- Hokage-sama, usted fue el único que me prometió la paz...por eso yo confío en usted.

\- Nadie que promete paz deja de pensar en la guerra. Todo es uno: guerra y paz, día y noche. Lo uno va con lo otro. Y lo uno explica lo otro. Sólo nos queda la esperanza de amanecer en un mundo justo dónde nuestras necesidades estén cubiertas.

\- Nuestra venganza tenga ya su cumplimiento.

\- Me da escalofríos oírte hablar así,...por desgracia no te entiendo, no sé lo que es perder a un hijo pero sí he visto a muchos hermanos matarse entre sí.

\- Mi error fue quedarme en mi barrio de la infancia, conociendo estas personas. Me obligaron, -bajó la cabeza- los Uchihas y nuestras familias no somos muy bien recibidos en otras aldeas, salvo por clanes que nos intenten absorber, así que me quede aquí y ahora soy el hombre más miserable de este maldito mundo. La cobardia y el orgullo me han hecho...estoy destruído, soy un hombre acabado.

\- Tu esposa es bella...y joven. Quizá pueda darte más...

Las lágrimas resbalaban por los ojos del hombre.

\- Mi esposa ha perdido la razón...como yo...ya no sé lo que está bien o mal...sólo quiero acabar con el dolor, su dolor...

Y diciendo estas palabras salió del despacho del Hokage con la orden en la mano. Ya fuera del edificio secó sus lágrimas. Se haría más fuerte, a cualquier precio.

\- Cuervo ingenuo -murmuró el Hokage.

:

:

:

\- Queda poco para el gran día, Hinata-sama- decía Neji saliendo de la aldea en compañía de su silenciosa prima.

Al no recibir respuesta de parte de ella, él le tiró del hachimaki. Ella se giró a mirarlo.

\- Hinata-sama, ya sabe que no está permitido activar el byakugan aquí...desactívelo si no quiere que nos sigan...-dijo él en tono alarmado.

\- Creí que estábamos en tiempos de paz.

El Hyuga suspiró. - Podrá ser...ya sabe cómo son las cosas burocráticas...por eso en la cascada entrenamos tan a gusto. Allí estamos lo suficientemente lejos de los anbus que patrullan los alrededores de la aldea.

\- No me has hablado de mi oponente, niisan...

\- Ah, le llaman el genio Uchiha, va a salvar al mundo, ¿sabe?

\- No me gusta que me traten de idiota. Es-es cierto que soy tímida, pero no soy estúpida...- dijo ella.- Quiero saber más de él.

Su primo parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Hinata-sama estaba empezando a madurar y a demostrar un verdadero carácter? La verdad, ya era hora...

\- Hinata-sama, me ruego me disculpe. Le hablaré de las técnicas que utilizará su oponente, pero con calma.

\- ¿Alguna vez has peleado contra un sharingan?

\- Ummm- dijo Neji pensativo. Recordaba sus tiempos como puberto en la guardia de la mansión del Souke. Había tenido que espantar algún Uchiha con algún tipo de sharingan, pero de ahí a un careo con un cuervo había un mundo- no, Hinata-sama, y déjeme decirle que es usted muy valiente. Tiene usted la valentía que deben tener los herederos del byakugan.

\- Y padre...¿ha peleado con alguno?- Esta vez Neji no se creía lo que escuchaba. Su prima estaba de un preguntón que asustaba.

\- Ummm...no eran torneos como éstos, tal vez peleas informales no documentadas. Lo cierto es que no sé, Hinata-sama.

\- Entonces, ¿porqué a mí se me exige esto...?¿porqué yo...?

\- Hinata-sama- su primo la tomó por los hombros y la miró directo- le diré una cosa, pero cuando termine el torneo. Antes quiero que me prometa que no hará una imprudencia cuando luche.

\- Hi-hi...lo prometo, niisan, pero respóndeme- replicó ella.

Neji suspiró. Ella podía ser tan cabezona como él mismo, por algo llevaban la misma sangre y se habían criado juntos.

\- Hinata-sama, - Neji suspiró- no importa lo débil que sea usted, nunca se trató de saber quién es el más fuerte, ni el más inteligente...porque si se tratara de eso, los Uchiha y los Hyuga estaríamos gobernados por astutos campesinos o por señores feudales adinerados.

\- ¿Entonces...?- inquirió ella en voz tenue.

\- Entonces...usted peleará, y él le dará las gracias y se pondrá a sus pies por tomarlo en cuenta, Hinata-sama...y usted le dará las gracias y tal vez, sólo tal vez podremos admirar aunque sea por unas horas que no somos bestias...-tragó saliva- que somos personas de palabra.

\- Entiendo...

\- Usted ahora mismo es más que usted misma, tiene que verlo asi. Usted es yo y su padre, y su hermana y todos. Es cierto, puede que Hanabi sea más fuerte que usted e incluso me atrevería a predecir que Sasuke superará a su hermano en el futuro, pero...ellos sólo son Sasuke y Hanabi, ustedes no son sólo Itachi e Hinata.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la ojiperla. Era la primera vez que su primo le llamaba por su nombre sin el sama. Él la reconocía. Quería que ganara y estaba segura. Por primera vez tenía una seguridad, no en Naruto, ni en sus acciones ni en sus sentimientos. Era una seguridad en el futuro. Aunque perdiese jamás sería una perdedora...elegiría sus cartas.

\- Gracias Neji.

:

:

:

:

hachimaki: banda.

nakunaru: (literalmente) desaparecerse.

:

:

Nota final: Gracias por leer hasta aquí...¿qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado...para cualquier crítica, opinión (respecto al fic) pueden dejar review...


	3. El torneo

Antes de nada, agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia, y gracias por los reviews, cuando lo publiqué no sabía que alguien leería mis locas historias; gracias Guest, Nanao, alquiem y Cami-shama, una aclaración los Uchihas no son racistas, sólo que algunos son racistas otros no. Itachi es malo y eso es lo que lo hace bueno. Los malos son los mejores. Si lo pongo como racista ya sería hacerlo idiota y nunca haré tal cosa. Saludos y espero que les agrade el fic.

:

:

Disclaimer: Los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, la historia es mía.

Advertencia: tragedia, violencia, posible OoC, ¿muerte de personajes?, conflictos internos, humor absurdo.

N/A: La historia está ubicada antes de la cuarta guerra ninja

:

:

:

:

EL TORNEO

:

:

:

El habitáculo ya estaba habilitado. Su capacidad: 700 personas, dado que el propio Bouke había consentido en aparecer (a pesar de haber sido relegados a segundo plano). Hizashi-san no estaba de buen humor debido al liderazgo de su sobrina Hinata pero aún así seguía prefiriéndola a Hanabi, la cual estaba dando muestras de una masculinidad molesta para sus tradicionales gustos. Además Hinata no era rival para Neji, sólo él podría controlarla y poner a Hizashi al tanto de todo, mientras que Hanabi le parecía la típica mujer que llegaría a Hokage y volvería a meterlos en una guerra ninja sin tregua.

«Tal vez me esté volviendo viejo...siento que estoy cayendo en el absurdo...Hinata nunca parecerá una shinobi ni siquiera una kunoichi» se decía el líder del Bouke.

A un lado de la improvisada plataforma para el torneo, se había colocado el gong ritual. Alrededor un grupo nutrido de niños y niñas Uchihas y Hyugas habían sido repartidos, algunos ya lucían el sharingan. Los niños Hyugas portaban el símbolo Uchiha en sus camisetas y los niños Uchihas el símbolo Hyuga. Hizashi suspiró al verlos, se sabían controlados, hoy no darían problemas, pero mañana... Y ¿porqué su hermano se empeñaba siempre en dejarlo solo con todo el ceremonial? Se suponía que su sobrina, como heredera debería ser la maestra de ceremonias y dar la flor ritual a las mujeres Uchihas, las cuales portaban un kimono negro y una flor blanca. Junto a ellas las mujeres Hyugas portaban un kimono blanco y una rosa roja. Apartados de ellas, los hombres Uchihas y Hyugas, vestían sus yukatas cómodos, sólo les habían dado pins con los símbolos de los clanes y se habían agotado rápidamente. Ya se estaban quejando de que los regalos a las mujeres eran más bonitos y habían formado su pequeña pataleta habitual. Hasta allí también tuvo que ir Hizashi para calmar ánimos. En ese momento, en el puesto de afuera, había aparecido una chica de ojos negros, en qipao y sin el kimono negro ritual de las mujeres Uchihas.

\- Deme mi pin- dijo con la habitual «cortesía» que se gastaban los del clan del sharingan.

\- Espere, Ojosan...- murmuró Hizashi acercándose a la mesa dónde estaba la Hyuga del Bouke, su hija. - Las mujeres no llevan pin del clan...

La hija de Hizashi miraba a la chica Uchiha de arriba a abajo desaprobadoramente. Hizashi suspiró. «Otra Hinata, ahora se quedará parada y no dirá nada a la Uchiha...»

\- Deme mi pin - volvió a repetir la de ojos negros ante la callada ojiperla. La Hyuga comenzó a jugar con sus cabellos castaños, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Ojosan, mi hija no quiere molestarla pero...usted no está vestida como manda el ritual...- replicó Hizashi. En serio que aquel quehacer lo molestaba. Maldecía a su hermano por humillarlo de esta manera.

El Hyuga miró a su hija, la cual seguía callada. La Uchiha ya había activado el sharingan. «Ahí viene...» pensó el líder del Bouke.

\- ¿Qué?¿y qué viejo...? Tengo derecho a entrar...- casi gritó.

\- No, no lo tiene, ojo-san - «¿Qué ocurre?¿No tiene decoro esta mujer? Es como presenciar una lucha entre Hinata y Hanabi». Hizashi se rascó la cabeza, tenía que echarla de allí como fuese, los demás Uchihas se estaban impacientando, por amor de dios, no podía retrasar la fila por una loca.

\- Gomen, pero tiene que marcharse, ojo-san...

\- ¡Ja! ¡impídamelo! - dijo la otra. La hija de Hizashi se desmayó, y su padre tuvo que cogerla en brazos. Llamó a Ko y le indicó que se encargara de la Uchiha. Él sabría qué hacer con ella, era su especialidad.

El joven Hyuga acudió al llamado chasqueando la lengua. «Mujeres, siempre mujeres...» murmuraba el guarda.

Cuando llegó al puesto de la Hyuga, la Uchiha ya había pasado adentro. «Esto me pasa por llegar tarde...» se dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros «aquí como siempre nadie se entera de nada...». Su hermana acudió a recoger su rosa roja.

\- Ups...neesan, te has equivocado, las rosas son en el puesto de las Uchihas- dijo Ko, señalando el puesto de enfrente donde una mujer Uchiha ya mayor repartía las rosas a las Hyugas.- Pero si te quedas en este puesto a repartir las flores blancas yo mismo te traeré la rosa más bonita.

\- Sí- respondió la Hyuga con amplia sonrisa-pero antes dime que soy la más guapa que has visto hoy, ototo.

Ko suspiró de alivio, menos mal que su neesan había aceptado con buen talante y sin fracturarle el brazo.

Un Shisui engalanado hablaba en medio de un grupo nutrido de Uchihas, cuando de entre el sitial reservado para las mujeres se oyó un estrépito. Unas Hyugas ya mayores trataban de mantener sentada y quieta a una Uchiha joven que se levantaba estirando el cuello. Los hombres habían comenzado a mirar hacia el sitial con cara acusadora y negando con la cabeza. «Mujeres...». Era obvio que las Hyugas trataban de inmovilizar a la Uchiha. «Deberían estar calladas y quietas...por eso nosotros estamos de pie, para que todas se pudieran sentar y se estuviesen calladas...aunque sólo fuese una hora...» dijeron algunos hombres, molestos.

Fue evidente que ambas Hyugas perdieron, y la Uchiha pasó a través del sitial ante las miradas atónitas y desaprobadoras de las Hyugas y de las de su mismo clan. Alguna se llevó el dedo a la sien en señal de que aquella chica no estaba cuerda. Otras se desmayaron por la algarada.

La Uchiha pasó al lado reservado para los varones. Ko intentó ponerse en medio como obstáculo, sin éxito. Otro joven Hyuga la llamó «...Ojosan...hermosura...» otro chico también Hyuga «..esos ojazos negros...loco me...». Las mujeres, en el sitial, aguzaron el oído «...más que zorra...» bisbiseaban.

La Uchiha hizo oídos sordos, por el camino recibió seis peticiones de mano y otras tantas proposiciones no tan caballerosas. Ella igual pasó entre los grupitos masculinos hacia su objetivo. «...¡Allá va!...¡Oh l´amour, l´amour!...» Shisui estaba riendo, más arrogante y atractivo que nunca, era el centro de un pequeño grupito de Uchihas de diferentes edades. Se quedó impresionado y bajó su defensa más de lo normal cuando la vio llegar. Su intención era atraerla mostrándole una debilidad que no tenía, pero tuvo poco tiempo para saludarla.

«¡Zas!»

La Uchiha le había golpeado la cara con la palma de la mano y se la había vuelto del revés. Una marca roja de dedos resaltaba en la faz del chico que la miraba sin poder creérselo.

\- ¡Neya...!¡¿qué demonios...?!¡¿Cómo te atreves mujer?!- alcanzó a decir el hombre llevándose la mano hacia el lugar caliente de su cara.

La chica se dio cuenta de que Shisui había bajado la guardia, y se volvió como con miedo, haciendo revolotear su pelo y falda. Se marchó corriendo antes de que alguien la detuviese. Nadie tenía intención de detenerla, todo estaba en su cabeza. El joven se percató enseguida de lo que ocurría. Por algo era anbu y de los mejores. En el grupo de Shisui, un Uchiha viejo le palmeó la espalda al abofeteado. «Mujeres ¿eh?» Shisui se tocaba la cara ardiendo y aún dibujó una sonrisa al otro Uchiha. Había empezado a sangrar por el labio.

\- Hablaré con ella...- dijo como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- Te aconsejo que no hables «nada» con ella...- le aconsejó el viejo- mira, vete a un abedul y coge una ramita delgada y flexible, la más delgada...- el viejo asentía con la cabeza ante sus palabras- córtala, la pules con un kunai hasta que quede lisa, con la textura del terciopelo, sin protuberancias...luego me dices si te dio buen resultado, hijo.

Shisui rió: - Obasama, no se me habría ocurrido ni en mil años...

\- Pues claro, hace mil años se habría sentado en su lugar y se hubiera quedado quieta y callada.

\- Sí, tiene razon- dijo otro hombre mayor con tristeza.- Si la quieres conservar no puedes hacer nada mejor.

Shisui afirmó con la cabeza, aún no estaba muy convencido, pero no se atrevía a decirlo en público y menos delante de la senectud. La idea de herir a alguien como Neya le hacía revolver el estómago. Siguió sonriendo como era habitual en él, «¿qué le pasa?...Anoche era todo miel...»

:

:

:

En el interior de la mansión Hyuga se respiraba aroma a fiesta. Flores de cerezo, rosas rojas desfilaban por los pasillos. Incluso Hanabi (como toda adolescente) parecía entusiasmarse al ver a los miembros de Bouke tan atractivos, al fin y al cabo siempre estaban sucios debido a las condiciones climatológicas y estilo de vida. Alguno de ellos era de la edad de Hanabi y era bastante bien parecido.

\- Oh neesan, ¡pero si esto parece una boda! ¡oh neesan!- decia aquella que hasta ese dia había sido considerada la «marimacho» del Souke.

A Hinata le corría una gota por la cabeza. El mundo estaba loco. Se había abierto una brecha en el espacio tiempo. «¿A qué viene tanto macizo en flor y tanta minimontaña con lava en macetas?» Desde las siete, cuando se había levantado al notar el aroma de sakura que flotaba en el ambiente, llevaba viendo visiones. Alucinaciones, mejor pensado.

Regalos con lazos rojos entre los miembros del Bouke y cumplidos por todas partes. Hinata se pellizcó. Buscó a Neji por todas partes. Le había entrado la curiosidad. Cuando halló a su primo, éste no sólo no le dirigió la palabra sino que, ante el asombro de Hinata, se limitó a sonrojarse como una muñeca de porcelana. Hinata estaba desesperada, si Neji no le decía nada estaba perdida. Realmente lo estaba, y además paranoica. Tragó saliva, se le acababa de ocurrir la undécima idea escatológica de la mañana:

«Lo más probable es que estén preparando mi funeral» pensó de repente con aire lúgubre. En ese momento las visiones que desfilaban ante su byakugan le parecieron una procesión luctuosa, fantasmal y tétrica. «Flores para mi entierro.»

Fue despertada por los gritos de su hermana.

\- ¡Oh neesan! ¡pero qué hermosas violetas te han traído!¡hermosas! ¡ojalá Ko me traiga violetas a mí!-Hinata la miró como si su hermana se hubiese vuelto loca. Nunca la había visto tan entusiasmada con algo que no fuera patearle el trasero a alguien. Bueno, ya tenía quince, era normal. Intentó sonreirle de la misma manera que sonreía cuando sus amigas Sakura e Ino perdían los estribos tras Sasuke Uchiha.

\- ¿Hanabi estás tomando alguna medicación? - dijo con un tic en el labio.

\- Mira, neesan, mira de quién son, tienes un admirador secreto, neesan...lo sabía, lo sabía, mi neesan es la mejor, ya has cazado marido y no tienes ni veinte...eres mi heroína neesan, tendré sobri...- a duras penas logró controlar las hormonas de su hermanita y tomó el mensaje que se le tendía. Al leer la firma, casi se cae al suelo.

\- Atentamente, Uchiha Fugaku...- Hinata parpadeó. No podía estar leyendo correctamente. Se sonrió. Buscó en un cajón durante unos minutos y sacó unas enormes lentes de la abuela Hyuga (esta abuela tenía el mejor byakugan de la familia pero su estrategia era fingir que tenía cataratas, para mantener la mentira iba cada semana al médico y se perdía por el camino). Hinata se puso las lentes y leyó de nuevo.

Desechó las lentes. Tendría que ir por unos prismáticos. O tal vez un telescopio. Simplemente no podía ser que recibiese violetas de Uchiha Fugaku...

\- Pero neesan, no dejes las violetas en el suelo, neeesann...

Hinata de nuevo estaba despegando del mundo. «Onegai, si sólo oniisan hablara conmigo sentiría que hoy el mundo sigue girando, y no que se ha parado en su momento más estúpido...» Se cogió los costados de la cabeza, era difícil ignorar la cantidad de gente bien vestida que se paseaba con regalos y que la sorteaban como si no existiese. Ni la miraban. ¿Y qué del comportamiento extraño de su hermana?¿habría empezado con las drogas? «No, no puedo pensar esto, ya pensaré después del torneo...esto sólo es un día. Mañana todo volverá a la normalidad».

\- ¡Ah! ¡estás aquí! - dijo Hiashi, mientras iba pasando- ¿no estás con tu tío?¿y dónde está tu hermana?

\- Ha-Hanabi-chan está...está por ahí...

\- Bueno...¿y qué haces ahí parada? ¡vete a vestirte y luego baja para ir al receptáculo! ¡tenemos que dar la bienvenida a esos Uchihas!

\- ¿Va-vamos a comer con ellos, Otosan?

\- No, Fugaku-san tiene prisa. ¿Ya viste las violetas que te mandó?

\- Eh-eh...- dijo ella con el rostro acalorado de repente.

\- Ya veo que sí las viste...bueno, tienes medio minuto para saber qué responderle a ese hombre. Ya has practicado bastante esto, así que tienes que ser una experta...- Al mismo tiempo, su padre se fue.

\- Ah...¿eh?- Hinata salió de su ensoñación. «¿Dónde está la maldita nota? Tenía que leerla...» Como un rayo, fue al lugar dónde había dejado las violetas, buscó en todos los recovecos sin resultado. Recordó que aquello estaba lleno de gente que iba y venía, podía estar perdida. Hinata entro en pánico. «Tengo que encontrarla...».

\- Hinata-sama, ¿tiro esto también? - Hinata abrió los ojos. Una asistente Hyuga le tendió un trozo de papel roto y sucio.

Se lo arrancó de los dedos a la sorprendida mujer. - Go-gomen...- se disculpó Hinata.

Con dedos temblorosos Hinata abrió el papel. Toda su visión daba vueltas, tuvo que sentarse e intentar controlarse. Tragó saliva.

«Estimada Hyuga Hinata, me complace informarle del próximo compromiso de mi hijo Itachi Uchiha con Kagura Nara...¿Tiene usted razones de peso para que mi hijo Uchiha Itachi no se comprometa con Nara Kagura? Fdo: Atentamente Uchiha Fugaku». Hinata arrugó el papel. Ojalá nadie lo hubiese visto.

\- A ver...- dijo Neji acercándose a ella, le había estado observando la cara mientras leía. Le cogió el trozo de papel y leyó rápido luego miró a su prima- No es nada, Hinata-sama, es una simple amonestación.

\- ¿Po-porqué a mi-mi...?- decía la pequeña Hyuga consternada.

Neji suspiró. Ahí tenía de vuelta a su tímida prima ahogada en otro vaso de agua.

\- Le repito, no es nada Hinata-sama. Usted sólo tiene que decirle a Fugaku-sama que no se opone al compromiso.

\- ¿Pe-pero...? De-debería preguntarle Fugaku-sama a mi padre y no a mí.

\- Ya, Hinata-sama - dijo su primo mirándola extrañado- seguro que ya se lo preguntó. Pero usted no es su padre...

\- Sí-si...pe-pero...esta-tas cosas...- balbuceaba Hinata.

\- Usted ya está en edad casadera, Hinata-sama. Supongamos que un heredero habló con usted porque estaba interesado en usted, ¿me sigue? - esperó hasta que su prima asintió con la cabeza- ese heredero le dijo o prometió algo - Hinata asentía- y luego se comprometió con otra mujer, pues esta nota es para que se queje...antes de formalizar su compromiso se le pregunta a la gente si está de acuerdo o no con tal compromiso y a las casaderas interesantes se les pregunta con una carta. - Luego pasó la vista a las flores, y no pudo reprimir un silbido admirado. Definitivamente Fugaku tenía una impresión de Hinata increíble.

\- Pe-pero, ¿porqué con un mensaje personalmente para mí...?

\- Pierda cuidado, es una delicadeza del señor Fugaku...él está siendo...considerado.

\- ¡Es por consideración!

\- Sí, realmente está siendo muy considerado, Hinata-sama. La palabra es «delicado».

\- Sí...muy delica...considerado, considerado...¿y si no contesto su mensaje...oniisan? pre-prefiero que quede esto así...

Su primo Neji alzó la barbilla y la miró de reojo. - ¿Uchiha Itachi le ha dicho algo a usted, Hinata-sama?¿algo como...venga conmigo a un sitio apartado y oscu...?

\- ¿Eh-eh...qué-qué? - Movió a los lados la cabeza exageradamente- Nooo...

\- Además de Uzumaki ¿Usted no se le habrá declarado a más ho..?- inquirió activando el byakugan y poniendo su «especial jutsu cara de mala leche». Quizá la noticia de la declaración al Uzumaki había llegado ya al clan de ojos rojos, para ser hombres de pro eran bastante cotillas aquellos shinobis.

\- Nooo- gritó Hinata casi llorando. Ahora todo el mundo le repetiría eternamente su declaración a Naruto, se sentía la basura más mediocre de todo el universo. Y lo peor es que si se hacia el harakiri, la gente diría que fue por amor no correspondido. ¿Amor no correspondido?¡y un cuerno! Sintió náuseas ante la idea y su obsesión enfermiza por el rubio se convirtió en obsesión enfermiza de repugnancia.

\- Está bien, está bien, deje de llorar, - el tema de Naruto-kun seguía siendo algo tabú para ella, suspiró de alivio. «Así que no olvida al de ojos color cielo...» pensó Neji. Por un momento se había imaginado a Itachi aprovechándose del despecho de la Hyuga, pisoteando la dignidad del Souke y del Bouke a la vez. Burlándose del byakugan. Neji sacudió la cabeza. Aquello no podía ser, él había estado vigilando a Hinata cuidadosamente, y siempre estaba Ko para casos de emergencia.

\- Lo que tiene que hacer es mandarle un mensaje a Fugaku-sama diciéndole que agradece sus violetas y que usted no se opone al compromiso de Itachi Uchiha con Kagura Nara.

«Viejo cuervo maldito, hasta aquí revoloteaste».

\- Deseele suerte a la novia y al novio dele la enhorabuena.

\- Claro...entiendo, enhorabuena a la novia y suerte al novio.

\- No, Hinata-sama, es al revés...por amor de dios, ¿qué aprende en esas clases de los jueves...?

La chica alzó sus grandes orbes con ojeras. - Ajá - murmuró Neji- olvidé que lleva tiempo entrenando duro...pero no todo es entrenar. Le había dicho que había otras cosas igual de importantes para usted.

\- Hai...no lo olvidaré oniisan.

:

:

:

Hinata terminó de escribir su mensaje y se lo llevó a un mensajero que halló sorprendentemente cerca de su puerta. Éste se inclinó dos veces ante Hinata, mostrándose bastante apocado. Apocado de apenado. Y es que Hinata, ya vestida para el torneo, tenía una apariencia espectacular. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta alta (como se lo había dicho niisan), y las largas hebras azuladas le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, se había colocado un colirio especial (sugerencia de su hermanita) para que al activar continuamente el byakugan los párpados no se irritasen, y este colirio al ser de un tinte negro tenía un efecto rímel. Ahí no quedaba la cosa, la chaqueta blanca resaltaba su figura, y todos sus contornos, pero sin quedar totalmente pegada a la piel. Por dentro de la chaqueta sólo llevaba su camisa de rejilla negra pegada a la piel. El pantaloncito blanco le llegaba hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. El cinturón y toda la tela del atuendo de grueso organdí. Al andar el conjunto se ahuecaba, de modo que la calidad de sus movimientos estaba asegurada. Se sentía cómoda, la seguridad vendría después.

En el espacio habilitado para la pelea, habían preparado la tarima brillante. Alrededor de ella, los niños Hyugas y Uchihas mezclados no paraban de moverse. A un lado mujeres, sentadas, algunas con abanico negro o blanco, pues hacía calor, al otro los hombres, de pie o sentados en cajas improvisadas los más mayores, activaban sus líneas sucesorias mientras disparataban acerca de la pelea.

Comenzó el torneo, primero un Hyuga con un sol en la frente salió de un lado de la tarima, del otro lado un Uchiha con una luna en la frente. En el centro había dos mujeres una Uchiha y una Hyuga, de espaldas una de otra. Los hombres caminaron hacia el centro, hacia ellas. Cuando el Hyuga y el Uchiha llegaron a las mujeres del centro, los niños sacaron sus cucharas y espumaderas y empezaron a golpear con ellas sus cacerolas, provocando un gran estrépito. Todo el mundo dejó las conversaciones y los abanicos fueron cerrados.

\- ¡Ahí está Sol!¡apártate Luna! - gritó la abuela Hyuga.

\- ¡Cállese vieja ciega!¡ahí Luna!¡tapa a Sol! - gritó otro Uchiha mayor, quién también parecía tener cataratas.

Hinata tenía una gota en la cabeza. No sabía si debía sentir pánico ante tanto grito.

\- ¡No, no! ¡apártenlos!- se oía en el estrépito y casi todos los mayores parecían querer matarse.

Cuando los niños soltaron los cucharones, todos callaron como por ensalmo y volvieron a la normalidad. El Uchiha-luna se había llevado de la mano a la mujer Uchiha, y el Hyuga-sol se había llevado a la Hyuga. Y habían bajado de la tarima.

Un gong resonó en el habitáculo. Todos en pie.

Silencio sepulcral.

Si Hinata era la personificación de la belleza, Itachi la superaba con creces. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y de tan abundante le llegaba hasta el final de la espalda. Su camiseta de cuello alto era de cuero negro brillante y pulido, al igual que los pantalones, también de cuero hasta mitad de las pantorrillas. Al no tener mangas, los brazos quedan desnudos desde los hombros, dejando a la vista la recia musculatura del portador del sharingan. Más de una espectadora se desmayó ante la visión. Los hombres indiferentes, pues estaban embelesados con la figura de la Hyuga. El distintivo de los clanes brillaba por su ausencia igual que en el caso de Hinata.

\- Hai -dijo Itachi.

\- Hai -contestó Hinata.

Ambos permanecían parados mirándose frente a frente. Los Hyugas y Uchihas, muchos de ellos tenían activados sus kekkei genkai, esto desconcertó un momento a Hinata, sin embargo Itachi seguía sin moverse un pelo. Hinata se puso en posición de pelea y corrió hacia su contrincante. En los ojos del joven había una especie de vacío (»característico cuando se pelea con Uchiha Itachi «palabras de Neji »que tenga un vacío en la mirada, de modo que el adversario crea que él no está pensando en la pelea, luego puedes aparecer en cinco segundos con un brazo partido...es lo que se dice... « »sobre todo, Hinata-sama, no le mire a los ojos y no se quede parada cuando la señale con el dedo «)

Hinata alcanzó al hombre en el cuello con el puño, éste volteó la cabeza, Hinata se giró para evitar su mirada, y recibió un golpe por la espalda. Dio un salto hacia atrás, casi a ciegas, mirando los pies de su adversario. Atacándolo de frente no haría nada, intentó darle una patada y rápidamente vio como copiaba su movimiento, lo evadió a tiempo pero el chico la cogió por el cabello. Hinata se debatió temiéndose lo peor. El Uchiha juntó su cara con la ojiperla, de modo que sus ojos quedaban a la misma altura. Hinata tuvo un escalofrío.

Sus párpados comenzaron a licuarse, lloriqueó suavemente, las lágrimas pesaban toneladas. Miró a uno y otro lado, aún con el byakugan sólo lograba enfocar caras grises de desaprobación mirándola. Corrió hacia la tarima, ¿Dónde está Itachi?

Miró hacia su izquierda y le pareció oír la voz de Naruto.

\- Naruto-kun...- llamó la ojiperla.

Hinata se acercó a aquella parte. El rubio estaba de espaldas, lo llamó pero él seguía sin moverse. De pronto se volvió lentamente hacia ella con una sonrisa.

\- Hola Hinata...- y sonriendo de modo zorruno- ¿me llamabas?

\- E-eto...Naruto-kun...yo-yo...

La mano de Naruto se estiró hasta tomarla de la chaqueta hacia arriba.

\- Hinata...¿porqué eres débil? - decía Naruto sonriendo de forma amistosa.

Hinata sólo consiguió balbucear, atónita.

\- ¿Porqué eres débil... Hinata?- gritaba mientras la sacudía fuertemente y le tiraba de la chaqueta.

Luego volvió a sonreír con aquella maldita sonrisa de amistad. - Yo te diré porque eres débil...-susurró Naruto abriendo sus ojos y descubriendo un sharingan en ellos- eres débil porque no quieres matarme.

Hinata tragó saliva.

\- ¿Porqué no quieres matarme, Hinata? - susurró Naruto mientras la sacudía- Yo no te quiero, a mí no me importa matarte. Puedo matarte aquí mismo delante de todos. Comeré ramen encima de tu tumba. Pero antes quiero ser Hokage...

Hinata estaba aterrorizada. No entendía lo que estaba pasando.

El joven rubio se encogió de hombros. - Esta villa de mierda me importa un pimiento, ser Hokage, ser alguien importante es lo que siempre he querido. Siempre he soñado con que las princesitas sobreprotegidas de los pomposos clanes como tú se arrastren por mí como vulgares perras...y ahora, arrodíllate.

A esas alturas Hinata lloraba a mares. Su amigo se había vuelto loco.

\- ¡Arrodíllate! - gritó Naruto tomando una forma casi del Kyubi.

Hinata se arrodilló llorando a mares. Al hacerlo un juken vino por la izquierda (»el golpe que le había propinado al principio, se lo estaba devolviendo «)no le dio tiempo a levantarse correctamente, cuando un juken la golpeó estaba vez por el lado derecho(»le había copiado el puño suave y se lo estaba devolviendo «)

Kurama reía de forma estruendosa. Naruto gruñía.

\- Eres débil, ¿porqué eres débil? Porque no quieres matarme...- y al hacerlo la tomó del pelo y comenzó a abofetearla sonoramente. Hinata estaba tan aterrorizada por la actitud de Naruto que no era capaz de reaccionar. Su cabeza se movía hacia uno y otro lado como un balón. Todo se tornó rojo.

\- ¿Te mataré?- golpe de la derecha- ¿no te mataré?- golpe por la izquierda-.

Hinata estaba ensangrentada pero aún así el rubio tuvo la sangre fría de arrastrarla por el cabello y colocarla en una especie de saliente. Allí le estiró los miembros.

\- Vamos a ver, ¿qué tenemos aquí...?- dijo riendo de forma cánida, mirando el vientre de la chica.

Hinata no se atrevía a mirar lo que le ocurría a su cuerpo. Las contracciones dolorosas, la sensación de ahogo, quería morir ya. Tenía el cuerpo adolorido, paralizado y la cara ensangrentada. No podría mirarse al espejo durante mucho tiempo. No sin recordar los golpes de Naruto y aquellas horribles palabras. Las lágrimas le ardían en la cara.

\- ¿Quieres un espejo, hime?- rió el rubio- aquí lo tienes.

Le tendió el espejo. Hinata lo tomó, incorporándose a medias, ya que había un líquido resbaladizo sobre el suelo. Lo que vio en el reflejo fue una calavera con su mismo cabello, vacías las cuencas orbitales, los salientes pómulos y las vértebras. Hinata emitió un sonoro chillido y cayó de nuevo sobre el saliente.

:

:

:

\- ¡No...! -la voz rotunda de Hiashi resonaba en la habitación.

A los ancianos Hyuga les cayó una gota en la cabeza. Los Uchihas se miraban con cara contrita. Al otro lado, Fugaku apretaba el estómago con los brazos cruzados, una vena remarcaba su frente. Mikoto Uchiha, calcetaba, apartada a un lado bastante estratégico desde dónde podía usar su sharingan sin que su conservador esposo se percatase.

\- Itachi no debió hacerlo, pero ahora no hay vuelta atrás...- dijo Fugaku, cerrando los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Mi hija está en el hospital, Uchiha!¡en el hospital! ¡se acabó todo! ¡amistad y todo!

\- Nuestros hombres están tranquilos, si a eso te refieres...- dijo Fugaku con los ojos cerrados, crispado y los brazos cruzados.

Hiashi se encolerizó al oír esto pero se contuvo.

\- Los niños no han visto nada...eso te lo aseguro...- dijo Mikoto con voz rotunda.

A Fugaku le saltó otra vena en la frente y apretó los dientes.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora vendrán las compensaciones...- dijo el Uchiha.

\- ¿Qué compensaciones? - gritó Hiashi, dando vueltas- Lleva inconsciente cinco horas...quiero oír qué tiene que decir ese genio que tienes por hijo...

\- Itachi es un anbu, tiene mucho trabajo. No tiene tanto tiempo libre como tu hija...- respondió Fugaku apretando los dientes.

Mikoto intervino: - Sigan, continúen, bla...bla...mientras hablan, yo ya he terminado de hacer dos chaquetas para Sasuke-chan...pero sigan, sigan...hombres trabajadores...

A Fugaku le saltó otra vena en la frente, la más grande de todas.

\- ¡Está bien Hiashi!¿qué quieres que haga? ¡Se trata de una pelea!¡una pelea...! -remarcó el Uchiha- No me digas que no pensaste que esto podría ocurrir.

Entró un Uchiha y habló al oído de Fugaku. Éste asintió cerrando los ojos con gesto de fastidio.

\- Hiashi-san, creo que ya es hora de que se vayan. Parece que en la clínica hay noticias del estado de su hija.- dijo Fugaku, cuando el Uchiha terminó de decirle.

Los Hyugas se miraron unos a otros con cara de extrañeza.

\- Esto no quedará así, Fugaku...- dijo Hiashi antes de salir.

\- No, Hiashi -respondió el Uchiha sin volverse. Permanecía sentado, de espaldas a su esposa.

Los Uchihas también abandonaron la habitación un minuto después dado el estado de «calma tensa» que reinaba en el ambiente. Sólo Mikoto era capaz de aguantar tal ambiente nauseabundo. El aire se cortaba con un cuchillo. La Uchiha permaneció calcetando haciendo oídos sordos a los gruñidos que emitía su esposo.

\- Ya he terminado mi tercera chaqueta...-dijo contemplando su trabajo, alegremente.- Pero es muy pequeña, y es violeta, así que se la daré a la Hyuga ¿qué te parece? - continuó sin esperar respuesta- Será una muestra de respeto.

Su esposo emitió un gruñido por respuesta.

\- Sí, tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre. Creo que hoy cenaremos solos así que nos vale lo que quedó del almuerzo...- dijo Mikoto.

Fugaku volvió a gruñir.

\- Ahora voy por todo, cariño. ¡Aoiiiiiiiiiii!

\- Mande señora Uchiha.

\- Pon la mesa, yo serviré la comida.

\- Sí señora.

\- Aoi...¡qué bonita es la Hyuga! ¿no crees que sería la novia adecuada para Itachi-chan? ¡Y no esa Nara sabionda! ¡tiene cara de no saber atender bien a mi hijito!

\- La Hyuga es muy bonita señora, además es una gran dama, tiene una gran belleza, y tiene muy buenos sentimientos...

\- Lástima que mi hijo sea tan... tan...arisco...y le pegara esa paliza, casi la mata... ahora ella será incapaz de perdonarle...en fin...

\- ¿Qué se puede hacer ahora, señora?Los hombres tienen ese carácter del demonio en las peleas y las mujeres son tan rencorosas... algún día...

\- ¡¿Quieren callarse parecen dos viejas alcahuetas?!- gritó Fugaku.

\- Querido, perdónanos ya sabes son cosas de mujeres. No lo entenderías...

Aoi escondió la risa mirando con los ojos entornados a su ama. Mientras Mikoto la empujaba a la cocina reprimiéndose también.

Fugaku masculló algo acerca de «la peste» y de «no salir de la cocina».

Mikoto lo miró con gesto aburrido y luego esbozó una sonrisa de condescendencia. Aún creía que podía cambiarla, el iluso.

:

:

:

En el hospital de Konoha, en una habitación descansaba una chica de pelo azulado. A su lado, su primo le tomaba la mano de vez en cuando mientras mascullaba entre dientes algo de «matar Uchihas». Y es que cuando Neji miraba por milésima vez las heridas del cuerpo inconsciente de su prima, no podía dejar de pensar en ir al sector Uchiha y barrer el suelo con ellos. ¿Cómo se atrevió?¿Cómo pudo ese sinvergüenza de Itachi atacar así a Hinata-sama?

Al finalizar del torneo, que no finalizo de buena manera ya que Hinata no se movía del suelo e Itachi estaba parado como si nada en el estrado, Uchiha Sasuke se acercó al Hyuga para retarle. ¡Retarle a él! ¡ni más ni menos! Neji ya había subido al estrado para poner en su lugar a Itachi cuando recibía el reto de Sasuke...

Por otro lado, se formó un pequeño caos en la salida de la gente, ya que los hombres insistían en llevarse a sus mujeres a casa para dejarlas allí y luego volver a la calle a armar una gresca monumental. Pero dos se les adelantaron al plan: Ko y Shisui. Ko fue decisivo junto con aquel Uchiha, Shisui, los cuales calmaron los ánimos, dividiendo a los grupos para que saliesen por separado y dejando gente de confianza para vigilar que llegasen a casa y que no hicieran movimientos extraños.

Cuando Hinata temblaba, Neji le tomaba la mano. Ésta tenía tantos parches en la cara que aunque se despertase, no podría abrir los párpados. Las vendas envolvían su cuerpo. Cuando el suero se agotó llamó a la enfermera.

La muchacha miraba sorprendida a la herida, pero Neji no daba explicaciones. Hiashi le había dicho que debía actuar con reserva.

Neji oyó pasos afuera de la habitación. Debían ser los Hyugas.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y a apareció una Hanabi en pijama de osos.

\- ¡Neeeesan! - gritó abalanzándose hacia la cama- ¡¿quién le ha hecho esto a mi neesan?!¿quien, Neji? - a duras penas Neji impidió que tocase a la enferma, podría producirle más hematomas de los que ya tenía.

\- Hanabi, tu hermana necesita reposo...¿cómo saliste de la mansión?

Hanabi se encogió de hombros y chocó los puños.- Por la fuerza.

Neji tenía una gota en la cabeza. Aquella niña nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

\- Tendremos que ponerte un ejército a la puerta para que no desobedezcas a tu tío.

\- Neesan me necesita, yo estoy dónde está ella, ése es mi lugar- afirmó rotunda- no me importa quién sea que le haya hecho este daño- señaló las heridas- lo mataré.

\- Hanabi, usted sabe que estas cosas suelen suceder en los torneos. ¿Va a matar a todos sus oponentes?

\- Pero Neji...mira cómo la han puesto de cardenales, y no se despierta...- de repente un aura mortal se impregnó de ella- si no se despierta...yo...

\- De acuerdo, Hanabi, puedes quedarte con ella...necesito llevarme a Neji.- Hiashi había entrado en la habitación. Neji lo miró y éste le devolvió la mirada, se entendieron al instante.

\- No le de abrazos ni le estruje los dedos de la mano, conozco sus ideas en cuanto a expresiones de afecto - avisó Neji a la pequeña Hyuga mientras le tendía la mano de Hinata. Hanabi tomó aquella delicada mano entre sus manos no tan delicadas. Miró con fervor a su hermana. «Pagarán caro esto, neesan. Si no es el mayor caerá el menor».

Neji salió al pasillo con Hiashi.

El hombre apretaba los puños. - Neji, tengo ganas de matar a ese bastardo, no puedo creer lo que le ha hecho a mi hija.

Su sobrino asentía, sólo escuchando. Era difícil para un padre admitir aquella situación.

\- Ese maldito se atrevió a maltratar a mi hija, sin motivo alguno. Incluso tú y yo sabemos que no se deben traspasar ciertos límites. Y él los ha traspasado todos.

Neji seguía asintiendo.

\- Te juro que me dan ganas de empezar una guerra y cortarle la cabeza al genio ese...

\- ¿Han dicho algo los doctores? - preguntó Neji, advirtiendo que el labio del hombre temblaba ligeramente.

\- Sólo dijeron que puede estar inconsciente tres días o...o quedarse así para siempre.

Hubo un silencio tras aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Y él...?¿dónde está...? - preguntó Neji.

\- Parece que en una misión, Neji, pero francamente no me importa...no me importa dónde esté, prefiero no saber más de él. Si por mi fuera le retorcería su ingenioso cuello.

Neji se sorprendió al oír aquello. Hiashi nunca había reaccionado así ante las peleas de Hinata, claro que esta vez la pelea había sido de órdago y aún no se sabía si la chica iba a sobrevivir.

Neji tragó saliva, las cosas tenían que andar muy mal para que estuviese escuchando semejantes declaraciones del estricto Hiashi Hyuga.

\- Un Uchiha se ha interesado por el estado de Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama.

\- No me importa, Neji, he dicho que no quiero volver a oír hablar de ese clan maldito nunca más. Esta amistad se ha acabado. No quiero oír más.

Neji asintió y entornó los ojos. Era sorprendente la facilidad que tenía su prima de cambiar todo a su alrededor aunque estuviese inconsciente. Y ese Uchiha...

:

:

:

Habían pasado unos seis días desde la pelea e Hinata no despertaba. Hanabi ya había sido detenida dos veces por intentos de asesinato a Sasuke Uchiha. Muy al principio, Sasuke había sido defendido por sus fans pero ahora incluso Sakura e Ino temían por sus propios pellejos. Lejos de intentar defender a Sasuke de aquella temible Hyuga, se pasaban el día temblando como hojas, imaginando su temible byakugan por todas partes. Pensaban más en ella que en el propio Sasuke. Por su parte Hanabi había conseguido algunos avances, le había hecho escupir varios dientes al Uchiha con su infalible taijutsu, en cuanto a las dos locas fans, había bastado con mancharles sus modelitos de «ninja promedio» y ya había logrado espantarlas para siempre de impedir su plan de venganza.

Era la primera vez que Sasuke le agradecía de corazón un favor (Sakura e Ino ya no lo acosaban) a alguien y le había valido el saldo de sólo unos cuantos dientes. Bueno, dientes, la muñeca rota, cervicales dañadas...

En el hospital y ante la atenta mirada del doctor, unos ojos violáceos se abrieron.

\- ¿Na-naruto-kun?- preguntó la ojiperla, cuando su boca pudo encontrar el camino del aire entre las vendas.

\- Esto no va a quedar así, Fugaku...- se juró Hiashi mientras veía la lucha de su hija mayor- me interpondré en todos tus planes. Lograré que los Nara jamás te acepten. Tenéis bien ganada vuestra mala fama los Uchihas...pero yo la haré empeorar.

En casa de los Uchiha, era la hora de la cena. Extrañamente Itachi no estaba de misión, aunque requerido frecuentemente por sus habilidades. Un silencio sepulcral se cernía ante la mesa.

Fugaku Uchiha tenía entrelazadas las manos junto a la boca mientras miraba con ojos entrecerrados a su hijo menor.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha ocurrido «hoy»?

Su hijo menor tenía un collarín y un brazo en cabestrillo, de modo que tenía que comer usando su mano izquierda. Al hacer ese movimiento temblaba ligeramente.

\- Me caí por laz ezcaleraz...- soltó Sasuke mientras luchaba con la sopa.

\- Mierda -gruñó Fugaku- ¿ha sido otra vez esa loca Hyuga? ¿y tú?- preguntó a su hijo mayor- ¿no tienes nada que decir?

Itachi se encogió de hombros, sin contestar.

Mikoto acudió en su ayuda:- Déjalos, querido, lo que pasa es que los niños ya son mayores y ya tienen sus problemas con las niñas...¿a que sí?

Fugaku miró a su esposa con una gota en la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Mikoto? Sasuke ya tiene diecinueve años y le está pegando una chica de quince.

\- Ez una zica muy fuedte - dijo el aludido.

\- ¿Ves querido? Es una chica muy fuerte, por eso yo siempre digo que en una pareja deben de comunicarse para no llegar a estos extremos.

Fugaku suspiró, se rendía a intentar explicarle a su mujer nada.

\- Yo me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer.- dijo Itachi levantándose de la mesa.

\- Ezpera, oniizan...- Sasuke lo siguió hasta el pasillo- ezpera me tienez que explicar loz jutzuz...

Itachi se volvió. - No conozco jutsus para ligar con chicas, Sasuke, mejor ve con Shisui.

\- ¿Ah él zabe ezaz cozaz...? - dijo Sasuke rascándose la nuca.

Itachi no se volvió sólo hizo el gesto de adiós con la mano.

Entró a su habitación y colocó sus pertenencias. Al estar poco tiempo en casa se había acumulado polvo por todas partes.

Para él la pelea había sido algo casual pero lo cierto es que desde el torneo no dejaba de pensar en ella. Ese pensamiento le llegaba de mala gana. Y la actitud actual de su hermanito no le ayudaba mucho.

Se sentó en la cama un rato recordando cómo lo había mirado, cómo se había abalanzado hacia él. Aún le dolía el hombro derecho de los golpes pero hubiese muerto antes que confesar aquello a alguien. ¿Y cómo no hablar de su figura, de su porte elegante innato?¿de su cabello? Itachi sacudió la cabeza, ésa no era la manera correcta de pensar. No de Itachi Uchiha.

¿Porqué una mujer así quería ser una ninja? Sólo con un poco de autoconfianza podría llegar a ser cortejada por un rey, incluso por un dios. Itachi tumbó su torso en la cama y frotó la cara con las manos. Le daba rabia aquella mujer, mucha rabia. Le daba rabia cuando los Uchihas la miraban, le daba rabia que ella no fuese consciente de que arrastraba a todos a su paso.

¿Porqué había sido tan duro? Él sólo ver en sus ojos su amor por ese estúpido ninja rubio. Ese ser tan inferior a él mismo. Ese tonto que ni se daba cuenta de que aquel ser sublime lo había elegido. A él solamente. Le había dado ganas de herirla. Hiriendo así lo que sabría que nunca podría estar en su poder.

Pero había ido más allá de lo permitido, de lo cruel.

Ahora era demasiado tarde. Ella nunca le perdonaría. Y ella era la única cosa que él había querido en su vida.

:

:

:

N/F: ¿qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado...sí Hinata perdió y no pudo mostrar todas sus habilidades...¿lo hará en un futuro? quién sabe...

¿y los Nara? ¿y el Uchiha desconocido...?...si les gustó y quieren comentar en los reviews...saludos...

...


	4. IV

**Antes de nada:**

Hola. Gracias por los reviews y por leer, soy nueva y realmente fue algo inesperado.

**Guest: **Hola, Hinata se da cuenta, pero a efectos dramáticos su recuerdo se mezcla con el genjutsu...creo que hay mucha autosugestión, suele pasar cuando te dan calabazas, ...gracias por comentar y seguir la historia.

**Cami-shama: **Lee y lo sabrás. Gracias por comentar

**evyl D'hunter-namikaze**: seee, por fin un poco de protagonismo de las Hyugas, que ya tanto Uchiha cansa. Gracias por comentar.

**alquiem**: hola...bueno, no soy una experta en el tema pero, ningún dojutsu es inmune a genjutsu. Ni siquiera el byakugan con su amplia visión. De todos modos, respeto tu opinión, el byakugan es una gran técnica (lo dice Kakashi, creo), y a mí personalmente me encanta...Volviendo al manga, es Itachi es el que dice que sólo las personas con mangekyo son capaces de escapar al Tsukyyomi...así que Hinata no era rival para él, por eso quizá en el manga Hinata e Itachi no se encuentran :( pero Itachi sí se encuentra a Kurenai :). Tayuya y Kurenai también usaban genjutsu pero tener dojutsu no te garantizaba que te escapases de una pelea con g.j.

_Respecto al otro tema, sí es cierto que me tomo licencias de estilo, todos los que escribimos fanfic escribimos cosas que no aparecen en el manga. Gracias por comentar._

En general, gracias por los reviews y por leer esta loca-loca historia...

:

:

:

:

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.

**Advertencia: **tragedia**:** violencia, romance, conflictos internos, drama, posible OoC

**Personajes:** Itachi, Hinata, algunas parejas más, OC

**N/A:** La historia está ubicada antes de la cuarta guerra ninja en el universo de Naruto.

:

:

* * *

**IV**

* * *

:

:

:

:

Ichikaru. Ramen para una persona. Cinco comensales. Doce horas.

\- ¡Oh Shisui...! ¿Te encuentras bien? - la que así se expresaba era una rubia con tinte claro, con un buen escote y una faldita con el símbolo Uchiha- Esa idiota de Neya...¿cómo se atrevió a pegarte?¿estás bien...?- la que así hablaba sacó de su bolso un pañuelito (con carga de perfume barato) y empezó a enjugar la frente del moreno (a esa hora ya sudaba a mares).

Una castaña, no perdía el tiempo, le palpaba el bíceps con contundencia y le hacía ojitos. - Shisui...- decía melosamente, mostrando toda la carne que podía- debes dejar a esa idiota...yo sé de una mujer que puede cuidarte mejor.

\- ¿Y es...? - inquirió Shisui con una sonrisa amplia. Las otras se pusieron a lanzar risitas y chillidos de entusiasmo.

\- Sí, sí, podemos cuidarte mejor- las que hablaban eran dos gemelas de pelo corto, con el símbolo Uchiha también- o mejor aún, haremos que se arrepienta esa arpía...- dijo la más agresiva.

\- Shisui -llamó la rubia pestañeándole descarada- ¿qué hace un hombre como tú con una mala pécora como ésa? en serio, ¿quieres ser un hombre maltratado?¿quieres que se burlen de tí en la aldea?

Shisui se reía, en aquel momento comenzaba a sentirse acorralado. - Calma, chicas, calma, hay Shisui para todas.

\- Ohhh...- dijeron todas a la vez mientras se le acercaban más y más.

Shisui estaba encantado con la abundancia de mujerío. Hoy era su día. Puso cada brazo alrededor de una chica y salió de Ichikaru sin pagar. Cargó todo a nombre de Itachi, como de costumbre.

\- Y ahora chicas, ¿adonde queréis llevarme?¡quiero divertirme!

\- ¡A los caballitos!¡a los caballitos!- gritaron entusiasmadas. Un tiovivo había llegado aquel día. Shisui consintió y allá fueron.

Tan enfrascados iban los cinco, que ni se percataron de una mujer que pasaba sola por la calle, cargada hasta arriba con comida. Casi se le cae con todo en la acera, pero sólo cayó la comida.

\- Shi...Shisui...¿Shisui?- dijo sin poder creérselo. Pero era él. La muchacha se echó a llorar, mientras recogía como podía los alimentos frescos que había ido a adquirir. Iba a prepararle un plato casero y nutritivo porque la comida de Ichikaru le parecía repetitiva, pero ahora ¿para qué recoger todo el desperdicio...? Así que regresó a casa con la mitad de lo comprado, y el rostro completamente sucio de llorar. Para colmo los viandantes le habían ofrecido acompañarla, ahora daba lástima a la gente...más lágrimas.

«En el fondo me lo tengo merecido. Lo más probable es que ya se olvidó de mí...»

En una academia ninja, en su curso de perfeccionamiento jounin, otro Uchiha sufría otro tipo de contingencias.

\- Sasuke-kun... la psicópata...quiero decir...Hanabi, como que ha dejado de molestarte...- dijo Sakura sentándose a al lado del Uchiha. Eso sí, la pelirrosa miró antes a izquierda, derecha y adelante y atrás, arriba y abajo por si las moscas o algún byakugan.

El moreno no podía estar más triste. Miraba hacia uno y otro lado gimiendo, con la esperanza de que alguien (sobre todo alguien con byakugan y pelo castaño, y 1.60 de estatura) le tirase un shuriken, o le enterrara la cabeza en el suelo, o le aplastara la tibia contra el peroné o le rompiera la clavícula por undécima vez...la vida empezaba a ser triste para él. Más triste que nunca pues había conocido tanta felicidad.

Sasuke suspiró. ¿Había hecho algo mal para que Hanabi ya hubiese perdido el interés por dañar su cuerpo? Por Kami, incluso la última vez que la chica lo pilló por detrás y lo obligó a comerse su propio chidori, incluso esa vez él le sonrió seductoramente. ¿Dónde estaba el error? Claro que con la cara llena de sangre y heridas, su seducción tenía alcance limitado, como el genjutsu de Kakashi, pero algo es algo...¿y aquella vez en que ella le golpeó con la frente y luego se sentó encima de su tórax impidiéndole la respiración? ¡aquella vez él también le guiñó un ojo!¡Qué momento tan glorioso para Sasuke! Si además ella lo hubiese fileteado a jukens ya tendría la cuota de felicidad completa para el resto de su vida...

Sí, las pruebas estaban ahí. Las pruebas de que para él, Hanabi era tan distinta, tan pero tan distinta a las otras chicas.

Le hacía perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, literalmente.

Guardaría como un tesoro, aquel primer día en que lo llamó entre todos los mortales, dignificándolo por fin, con aquella voz tan majestuosa:

\- ¡Eh tú! ¡escoria Uchiha! ¡sí tú! ¡voy a pintar las paredes del Bouke con tu sangre!¡por mi neeeeeeesan!

Si eso no era una declaración de guerra, ¿qué lo era?

Algo había hecho mal para que la chica ya no mostrara sus «atenciones» en él. De repente se puso a pensar de forma lúgubre «¿y si ahora pega a otro hombre?» No, pensar así era demasiado dolor, más dolor que cuando le enterró la cara en duro hormigón y le clavó una bandera Hyuga en el trasero, sobre todo porque con la cara enterrada no podía mostrarle el gesto seductor que había estado ensayando sólo para ella. Sasuke no pudo soportar más pensar en el pasado tan feliz que no volvería, se sintió estresado y vomitó.

\- ¡Sasuke-kun! -gritó Sakura, al verlo vomitando sangre- te curaré.

\- No. Llama a Hanabi.

\- ¿A la loca...digo...a la Hyuga que te maltrató?

«Por lo menos he conocido la felicidad...» pensaba Sasuke, mientras iba a la enfermería seguido de Sakura e Ino (¡qué remedio!), de nuevo peleándose por quién le pelaba las manzanas y quién lo vendaba. Menuda mierda. Al final Sasuke dio una patada al carrito de las chicas, tirando las vendas y la fruta. Al infierno con todo. Luego se envolvió en la sábana de la enfermeria y se echó en la cama como si fuera un saco de patatas. Cerró los ojos «qué molestia» pensó.

:

:

:

En el hospital de Konoha, una Hinata recostada sobre almohadones repasaba un libro de la familia Hyuga. Ya no sentía dolor por las heridas, sino escozor, debido a que siempre estaba en la misma postura. Al despertar había creído ver la mirada preocupada de su padre Hiashi pero luego desechó la idea. Sin duda su padre no la había ido a ver. Para él siempre había sido una carga y eso no cambiaría de un día para otro. Unas violetas dejaban constancia de que, al menos alguien se había preocupado por la Hyuga. Las reconocía como las violetas de Uchiha Fugaku y sonrió. Uchiha Mikoto era una mujer afortunada, sin duda.

Todo el mundo se había excusado para dejarla sola. No veía un amigo hacía dos semanas. Sabía que Hanabi estaba en una misión del Bouke, que Ten Ten y su grupo habían ido con Gai-sensei a dar un cursillo a los genin acerca de taijutsu. No quería ni imaginarse las poses que Gai-sensei les mandaría adoptar para dar ejemplos a los genin. Neji se había escapado unos momentos y la había ido a ver para llevarle algunos libros y música relajante, pero había desaparecido al cabo de una hora. Kiba y Shino, de misión, probablemente ni sabían que estaba en el hospital. Kurenai-sensei estaba embarazada por quinta vez y casi no podía moverse. Pronto saldría de cuentas. Su marido Asuma se pasaba el día cambiando pañales y calentando biberones. Todo el mundo hacía su vida, lo normal.

\- ¡Qué aburrimiento!- pensó Hinata abriendo la ventana y dejando que entrasen los últimos rayos de sol de un día especialmente caluroso.

Apoyó su mejilla en la mano y parpadeó. ¿Era real lo que veía? Byakugan. Un joven moreno con la mano levantada hacia ella. Se reclinó sobre el alfeizar, a punto de caer y partirse la crisma.

\- ¿Es-es por mí? - preguntó la chica, al ver la insistencia del joven . No conocía al chico, pero parecía mayor que ella. Tendría unos veintiséis o ventisiete años. Las mejillas se le tiñeron de carmín, aunque estaba hablando desde el cuarto piso, sólo llevaba su pijama de hospital, que era bastante liviano. Pero era incapaz de dejar con la palabra en la boca a otra persona.

El joven asintió desde abajo y le gritó: - ¿Cómo está, Hinata-san?

\- Bi-bien...- contestó Hinata con miedo. No sabía si debía responderle al joven, aunque parecía atento. No había nada de malo en hablar con él.

\- Me alegro. Ya puede usted andar, ¡qué bien! - gritó el joven sonriendo. Calló unos minutos mientras la miraba con su perpetua sonrisa- ¿necesita usted algo?

\- Ha-hai...si-si pudiera usted traerme pa-papel y lápiz, se lo agra-gradecería...

\- Está bien, se lo traeré - dijo el joven risueño haciendo una señal con la mano en la frente, en señal de despedida y marchándose a grandes zancadas.

\- Es-espe-pere...- murmuró inaudible la Hyuga. «Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama, no logré saber con quién estaba hablando...»

La Hyuga se llevó una mano al pecho. «Soy un desastre como ninja. Lo más común del mundo y no soy capaz de hacerlo ni una sola vez bien». Recordó las palabras de su padre «Eres una inútil, no me sirves para nada, si me deshiciera de tí, tendría una carga menos». Hinata se sentó en el suelo, se miró las manos, llenas de parches. Se los quitó de un tirón.

«No quiero más pomadas, ni más medicinas, me curaré yo sola...» dijo palpando su cuerpo. Buscó un espejo,su imagen era lastimosa, pero cuando hubo quitado las vendas que lo cubrían observó un rostro diferente. «Esta soy yo, he perdido, pero no soy perdedora. Esconder las heridas sólo sirve para dar lástima y dar lástima es ser débil.» Recitó con fingido entusiasmo.

«Débil...»

«¿Porqué eres débil?»

«Eres débil porque no quieres matarme»

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la Hyuga. El muchacho con el que acaba de hablar tenía un sorprendente parecido con Uchiha Itachi. Aunque aquél tenía el cabello corto y abundante, el de Itachi era largo y sedoso y olía a bosque, a campo abierto.

Quizá pasaba la vida de misión afuera de la aldea.

Bueno, después de todo era un anbu.

De los mejores, decía oniisan.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza y varios mechones se desperdigaron en su frente. ¿Qué hacía pensando en aquel hombre? La había atacado, la había golpeado y ahora estaba en el hospital por su culpa. ¿El apaleamiento le había interferido en su racionalidad? Realmente, ¿existía la racionalidad?

Podría haberse aprovechado de ella y deshonrarla, pero no lo hizo. Hinata sacudió la cabeza. Estar en aquel hospital sin amigos ni nada que hacer la estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida. ¿Es que acaso ella hubiese querido que Uchiha Itachi le hiciese algo más? Se ruborizó intensamente ante este pensamiento. Eso era imposible, con todos esos byuakugan y sharingan observándonos. No se lo hubiesen permitido.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

Con sus propias manos, sin más armas, la había atacado y nadie, ni Hyuga ni Uchiha se había interpuesto. «No se habrían atrevido ante él...» pensó Hinata «...cuando aparece ese hombre todos actúan como cobardes, le temen, y él aunque está solo no teme a nadie...»

Aún inconsciente en la tarima, había oído al Uchiha decirles a todos «apártense» y ellos lo habían obedecido. Todos. Hyugas y no Hyugas.

El dojutsu era lo de menos.

La luna había eclipsado al sol.

Si él hubiese querido deshonrarla, quitarle su virginidad, lo hubiese hecho y nadie la hubiera podido salvar. Al contrario, habría testigos de su perdición por doquier. Su clan la habría expulsado de inmediato sin consideraciones y ahí terminaría todo su calvario. Había tantos casos así.

Pero no era un buen hombre o mejor dicho, no era un hombre que se humillara ante una mujer. Eso le quedaba claro. Dónde fuese haría saber a hombres y mujeres que él, Uchiha Itachi era un ninja y actuaría como tal, hasta que la lanza del destino le alcanzase.

La palabra «renegado» cruzó por su mente.

Neji se lo había advertido: «En una pelea, ponerse en su punto de mira, mirarle o quedarse en frente de él significa retarle. Retarle es su orgullo. Si un ninja no tiene esto, lo pierde todo y ya no puede recuperarlo, se convierte en botín de guerra del que lo venza y es abandonado por sus compañeros pues no se le considera confiable».

¡Qué distintas eran las normas para las kunoichis!

Si eran heridas eran salvadas pero nunca abandonadas en manos del enemigo aunque mostrasen cobardía o ineptitud. Había pocas Hanabis y pocas Ten Ten, pero muchas Sakuras.

¿E Hinatas?¿cuantas chicas eran como ella? Hinata se abrazó a sus rodillas. Desde el primer día había intentado congraciarse con alguna que tenía apariencia de timidez, como ella misma. Pero, menudo balde de agua fría, aquellas chicas iban en serio, no eran tímidas, utilizaban una timidez falsa y pronto comenzaron a hacerla a un lado, y a practicar lo que mejor se les daba. Hinata se había escandalizado pero había aprendido un par de cosas. Sí. No era una mojigata, lo había decidido en su interior.

Siempre tenía a Shino, y Kiba. Aunque ellos eran hombres.

Sakura e Ino iban en otra dirección.

Simplemente las cosas no se daban. Y cuando se había hecho a la idea de que siempre sería así, le sobrevenía aquella desgracia.

«¿Porqué eres débil?»

Hinata pensó en Itachi. ¿Cómo había podido sondearla? ¿acaso los herederos de los clanes sufrían experiencias parecidas? Había oído que el genio Uchiha siempre había sido empujado a ser más y más fuerte por su propio padre, y también de que gozaba de ciertos privilegios. Era el único anbu con sello propio, y con capitanía, su firma en la aldea era distintivo de confianza y seguridad.

«Apártense»

Era obvio que él no podía permitir que los demás pensasen que una mujer por hermosa que fuese lo había rendido, ¿qué confianza albergarían los señores si su mejor representante, su mejor pieza, se dejaba burlar como un simple genin?

Ninguna.

Era el mundo del todo o de la nada.

Un mundo que Hinata conocía bien pero a un nivel diferente del de Itachi.

:

:

:

En el barrio Uchiha, en medio de una espesa niebla descendió un enmascarado. Su apariencia era de un hombre de unos treinta y pocos que había estado perdido fuera de la aldea bastante tiempo. Se acerca a la puerta de una casa manchada con sucias pintadas ofensivas. Un cristal roto de una ventana, lo toma en la mano y lo aprieta en el puño.

Su mano desnuda es tan callosa que el cristal se rompe y no hace ni una gota de sangre en su piel.

Llama a la puerta varias veces y al no recibir respuesta, mira a través de los cristales empañados por la suciedad. Con un guante intenta hacer visible lo que hay al otro lado.

Empuja la hoja de la puerta que se abre con un sonido quejumbroso. Penetra en aquella oscuridad. Comprueba si hay luz. Nada. Abre el grifo del agua y toma un vaso. Lo llena y bebe un sorbo.

\- Rin...- dice en medio de la oscuridad.

Hay un silencio dónde sólo se oye el tic tac de un reloj infantil. Algo se arrastra por el suelo.

\- Vete, Obito...- dice un sollozo de mujer entrecortado- ¡márchate!

El hombre desde su altura puede ver una pequeña mujer, encorvada en una arpillera con la cabeza entre las manos. Con dificultad le levanta la cara y pone el borde del vaso en sus labios. Ella los aprieta y cierra los ojos. Él le sujeta la cara con fuerza obligándola a abrir la boca. A base de fuerza bruta consigue que entre un poco de líquido en esos cicatrizados labios de tan resecos. El resto del líquido se derrama, empapando la barbilla de la mujer. Ya no cierra los ojos sino que lo mira furiosa.

\- ¡Vete! - grita ella intentando tirar el vaso. No lo consigue, porque el hombre intercepta su golpe y la sujeta sin hacerle daño.

\- Rin...-

\- ¿No vas a parar de decir mi nombre? ¡siempre vas a quedarte ahí mirándome!¡déjame de una vez!¡vete!¡me molestas! ¡me fastidias! y te odio...- Trata de empujarlo, algo que no logra. Él no se mueve ni medio centímetro, dada su altura mayor que ella.

\- Rin...

\- ¡Te odio! ¡te odio y te detesto! ¡siempre me has dado asco! ¡te odio...!¡nunca te lo dije porque me dabas lástima! - la mujer chilla. Él sólo la mira, si no la sujetara se caería al suelo y se rompería en mil pedazos. Bien lo sabe.

El vaso cae y rueda sin romperse.

\- ¡Te odio! ¡sólo me casé contigo por dar celos a Kakashi! ¡siempre has sido un estúpido! ¡me das asco! ¡te odio! - la mujer se debate entre sus brazos y él siempre la mira. Simplemente la mira, sin odio, sin dolor, sin vida.

\- Rin...

Ella queda inerme entre sus brazos, exhausta. El hombre pasa un brazo bajo las piernas de la pequeña mujer y la alza sin esfuerzo. Como si cargara un junco. Tan liviana como eso.

La pequeña mujer que lo rechaza abre un ojo y se sujeta a uno de sus brazos para no caer. Él la deposita en un sofá mullido. No la toca.

Desde la cocina se oye el goteo del grifo. Un reloj infantil da las ocho de la tarde. En el sofá la mujer despierta comienza de nuevo el sollozo.

Aunque ella se opone, el hombre la lava con ternura, le coloca su camisón. Luego se baña él mientras ella mira el techo con ojos vidriosos. Él va a la cocina y prepara una cena frugal. Cuando regresa, la encuentra mirando absorta un juguete infantil.

Cenan en silencio y consigue, tras mucho esfuerzo, que se apoye en su brazo para ir a la habitación. Está tranquila hasta que él se acuesta a su lado produciendo el típico sonido del muelle de la cama. Un sonido habitual en otros tiempos mejores.

\- ¡Vete!- dice dándole la espalda de inmediato- ¡te detesto!

Él toca uno de sus tirantes, acariciando con la yema de los dedos un poco de su hombro. Ella se aparta como si esos dedos fueran un hierro ardiendo. El rechazo esta vez lo acobarda y abandona la cama. Se sienta en una silla, apoya la cabeza en una mesa. Va a dormir así, sin ningún cuidado, con el rostro hacia ella.

Entonces la mujer menuda comienza a sollozar, más fuerte que antes. Él se levanta de la silla como un resorte, y vuelve al lecho. Con gesto pausado, anodino se acerca a su mujer.

\- Rin...- y ella le abraza.

:

:

:

:

Eran las dos de la madrugada, e Itachi vagaba por un conducto subterráneo 7 del Bosque Negro, el cual comunicaba las Cloacas de casi todo el País del Fuego. Bajo sus pies, no circulaba agua sino fuegos fatuos, el sharingan le facilitaba el poder esquivarlos y reutilizaba el chacra de los fuegos para cargar su propio dojutsu. Shisui siempre le echaba en cara que ésa era una mala batería porque el genjutsu de los fuegos podía afectarle en el sueño. Las Cloacas desembocaban en una marisma, e Itachi tenía la orden de reunir los restos de los ninjas que habían muerto en la prisión del País de la Lluvia.

\- Alto ahí...santo y seña- dijo una voz rocosa, era una serpiente mármorea, con un cuerpo de cocodrilo. Itachi tocó uno de los ojos de la figura.

\- Volveremos a encontrarnos.

\- Falso, Konohagakure. Acceso denegado.

De inmediato, las Cloacas comenzaron a retumbar e Itachi tuvo que saltar para colgarse con la mano de un travesaño metálico. Se hizo un corte bastante profundo en la mano con uno de los picos. No tuvo tiempo de mirarlo cuando dos shurikens pasaron rozándole. Itachi hechó mano de su katana y sólo desplazó un poco el travesaño. La roca se movía, las Cloacas retumbaban.

Con la mano izquierda en la katana, miró hacia los huecos del techo, dónde podían aparecer más shurikens. Activó el mangekyo. No podía salir del travesaño, se cerraba con él dentro. Empujó los pies hacia abajo y hacia atrás para causar daño a aquel coloso en lo que parecían los morros. Los picos de sus sandalias se clavaron en la zona blanda y manó algo parecido a sangre del coloso. Bien. Tiró la katana que se fue a clavar a una pared contraria. Se posó en la espada intentando curarse la mano derecha con algo del botiquín. Era su mano buena, no podía permitirse el perderla y tenía mala pinta. Detrás de él, justo de la pared salió una vara metálica que se clavó en su costado.

\- Izanagi.

Volvió a tomar la katana por la empuñadura. Oyó risas que provenían del fondo de la gruta que ahora estaba abierta ante sus ojos.

\- Sangre Uchiha fresca...lo necesitaba, arigato- dijo la misteriosa voz.

\- Tú...- dijo Itachi, guardando la katana.

\- Uchiha Itachi, he recogido tu sangre y ya sé que eres tú. No trates de negarlo.

Itachi miró su mano y frunció el ceño. Tenía una cicatriz en la palma aunque sanada.

\- Genjutsu contra genjutsu - dijo el Uchiha saltando de pared en pared.

\- Perderás, ahora sólo soy una roca, pero cuando me construyeron con cadáveres y era un ser de carne seguro podrías vencerme. Eres muy hábil, pero no hablaré más para que no puedas identificarme.

\- Tu fuente de chacra, son esos espías que estaban en la prisión de la aldea de la lluvia...

\- ¿Buscas los sharingans perdidos?¿el segundo, el cuarto o el ...el primero, Itachi?- dijo su rival prorrumpiendo en risotadas.

Itachi cerró los puños.

\- ...¿tal vez me lo diga tu sangre Uchiha...?

Aquel monstruo parecía tener poderes de bijuu.

Itachi no se movió. - ¿Ellos están muertos?¿cierto? Realmente tú estás siendo controlado desde la superficie...sólo tengo que encontrar el puente de salida de tu chacra y hacer que confieses...

Itachi tomó su katana.

\- Jajajaja...¡no puedes vencerme!¡soy roca no puedes cortarme..!

Itachi tomó la hoja con la mano y usó la empuñadura como un ariete, dio varios golpes contra el techo, tomó todo el aire que pudieron sus pulmones y volvió a golpear, se partió en varios trozos, y salieron las lianas del chacra.

\- ¡No!¡no!¡espera! -gritaba el monstruo.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¡No sabes la ley! ¡no frenes a un anbu si no quieres morir!

\- ¡Déjame sólo una porción de su poder!¡sólo un poco! Ya que nunca me permitirás que acceda al tuyo.

\- ¡No! -gritó Itachi y siguió dando golpes con la empuñadura dónde el chacra se restauraba.

\- ¡Te lo diré! ¡por favor!¡para!

Itachi sonrió.- No me hace falta, ya sé todo lo que quiero saber.

Y asestó el golpe final blandiendo la empuñadura.

El monstruo se revolvió, se contrajo y finalmente cayó en pequeñas rocas encima de él. Lo había vencido a base de kenjutsu.

Las Cloacas retumbaron como un mar embravecido. Tenía que salir de allí de inmediato. Itachi tenía las manos ensangrentadas, miró hacia arriba, había agotado su recurso del botiquín, y había perdido bastante sangre. Le quedaba la tarea extra de recuperar los cuerpos de los prisioneros. Se deslizó por un conducto paralelo, que seguro era el que había estado usando el monstruo para poder respirar y acechar a sus víctimas. Cuando salió al exterior una luna llena enorme brillaba como una perla gigante olvidada en un pozo de petróleo. La miró, blanca y pura, y él sucio y lleno de sangre y barro.

\- Que duermas bien, hime, estés dónde estés.

Y desapareció antes de que alguien lo reconociese.

:

:

:

:

Shisui estaba tirado en el barro tras el desplome de la guarida de los espías. Casi todos habían huido velozmente, desperdigándose. También un anbu bastante extraño al que reconoció por el chacra como Uchiha. No quedaba nada ni nadie en el asentamiento. Shisui suspiró, tendría que pasar la noche entera vigilando. Era el código cuando huía un espía. Si hubiese tenido a su equipo con él podría turnarse y descansar. Recostó la espalda en el tronco de un árbol. No podría continuar el seguimiento de los espías, pues éstos continuaban desperdigados. Y él estaba solo. Ya había hecho bastante ruido, tirando todo abajo. Se sabía presa y no podía salir así como así.

\- ¡Eh! - medio gritó cuando vió una cabeza bajo los escombros y después un chico salir a todo correr en dirección a la espesura.

Lo alcanzó rápidamente, y lo inmovilizó.

\- Hola - dijo Shisui al joven, que se debatía bajo él.

\- ¡No me conoces! ¡no soy espía!

\- Eso tendrás que explicarlo pero no aquí - le dijo Shisui.

«He fallado. Creí que habían huido todos, me pregunto cómo ha logrado permanecer escondido e ileso».

Era un joven bastante poderoso y antes de ponerle la sujección que impide que circule chacra, Shisui tuvo que vérselas con sus trampas. Al fin, empezó el camino de regreso con el joven apresado. No podía permanecer en aquel lugar con un prisionero bajo custodia.

Llegó a Konoha casi a medianoche del día siguiente y dejó aquel joven en manos de sus compañeros, quienes lo atenderían a partir de entonces.

Tomó los informes que debería rellenar, que contenían un aviso de emergencia. Bostezó. Manteniendo la alerta sintió como si le espiaran.

Nunca cuestionaba las órdenes de arriba pero le extrañaba que mandasen anbus tras la pista de espías tan mal organizados.

Del Cuartel pasó a Ichikaru. Tenía una corazonada.

No había nadie conocido por allí, bastante aburrido. Y extraño.

Tras cenar se dirigió a su departamento. En la calle parecía haber fiesta pero no hizo mucho caso. Realmente iba hecho un asco. Al entrar en casa descubrió que había alguien más.

\- Te...te esperaba - dijo una joven morena, de rodillas en el parqué de madera.

Hubo un momento de silencio pesante.

\- No hace falta que hagas _esto_ \- dijo él desviando la mirada.

\- Shisui yo...

\- Creo que nos hemos divertido,- dijo él con una sonrisa amplia- ¿no piensas igual?

Las lágrimas afloraron en el rostro de Neya. Él se acercó lentamente y ella comenzó a retroceder. Hasta que quedó pegada a la pared, y el chico con los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo, apoyado en la pared, impidiéndole escapar de la situación.

Neya temblaba, mientras las manos del hombre la tomaron con fuerza de la cara y la obligó a enfrentar su mirada.

\- Una, dos, tres...- dijo Shisui mirando sus ojos, con un brillo en la mirada.- preciosas...más que _preciosas..._

La soltó al instante y le dio la espalda. Neya se fue al suelo, con el corazón en la boca. El hombre que tenía delante no era el chico que conocía de la infancia.

\- Toma - dijo el moreno tendiéndole un papel doblado, sin siquiera volverse.

Ella lo tomó con temblor repentino. Lo abrió.

\- Vas a hacer este plato todos los días para mí. - Remarcó las dos últimas palabras- A la una ha de estar preparado.

\- Pero...¿y si no vienes?

\- Todos los días lo harás. Para mí.

El silencio volvió a presentarse, incómodo así que Neya dió un paso hacia él, pero Shisui ya estaba yendo a su habitación.

\- ¿Y yo...?

\- Creo que deberías volver a casa. Tus padres merecen una explicación y yo un descanso- dijo él entrando en la habitación sin mirarla.

:

:

:

\- Realmente no sé la razón de porqué has vuelto tan deprisa- decía Shisui mientras saltaba de rama en rama.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana de otra madrugada.

Itachi murmuró algo ininteligible. Se había estado arrastrando dos días por el Bosque Negro, ensangrentado y sucio. Alimentándose de hierba y babosas. Allí no había baños termales en los que darse un buen baño agradable. Sí, se trataba de comodidades, ante todo.

\- Shisui, ya he conseguido el objetivo de la misión, ¿para qué continuar en el Bosque Negro?

\- Era una misión para un mes y la finalizaste en apenas siete días, ¡guau primo! ¡qué forma de perder el tiempo mandarte a tí y no a mí!

\- Seguro que si hubiese aldeanas bonitas no volverías a Konoha.

\- Tsk...nop...me conoces demasiado bien...- dijo riendo- te mandaría una postal para que te murieses de envidia...

Hubo un silencio entre ellos mientras esquivaban ramas y saltaban en pos de otras.

\- _Ella_ está bien -empezó Shisui.

Itachi lo miró. Calló dos minutos y habló.- No te he preguntado.

Shisui empezó a silbar mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

Un águila pasó junto a los Uchihas y Shisui le ofreció su brazo.

El animal se posó y el chico le acarició el cuello.

\- Nos vemos, - dijo a Itachi mientras arrancaba el mensaje de la pata del animal.

Itachi tenía que ir a la oficina del Hokage y allí se dirigió.

\- Hokage-sama lo manda de patrullero local hoy.- dijo la secretaria mientras escribía algo en una libreta sin mirarlo.- Selle esto, esto y esto. Se presentará en el Sector C a la una de la madrugada...- le entregó varios papeles que él fue sellando.- Está bien.- Dijo ella mirando cada documento.- Puede irse.

Se fue directo a casa, se bañó, se perfumó, pues pensaba que seguía oliendo a excremento y a suciedad. Realmente nunca se había perfumado pero, por un poco de perfume de hombre no había problema. No se trataba de oler a cuadra.

Itachi se dirigió al Sector C con buen paso.

Una joven chunin se llevó la mano al protector frontal y lo alzó para dejar ver el sello impreso en la frente.

\- ¡Casa! - dijo ella con voz monótona al pasar por el lado de Itachi.

\- ¡Relevo! - contestó él a su vez.

Debía recorrer los edificios oficiales, procurando que todo estuviese en orden. Empezó por la biblioteca. Luego el mercado, cerrado a aquellas horas. Por último se dirigió al hospital.

\- Cerrado a cal y canto- se dijo mientras empujaba la puerta de la zona de residentes. Debería inspeccionarla, cuándo menos era extraño que estuviese cerrada.

Itachi entró con facilidad con la ayuda de un trozo de madera. La puerta no se vería forzada por la mañana. Pero, ¿y si lo descubría un ayudante del hospital? Aquello sería difícil de explicar.

Se deslizó como un gato por los pasillos de aquel lugar amplio, con la espalda pegada a pared.

\- ¡U-uchiha-sama! -

Itachi parpadeó. La que así hablaba era una muchacha que acababa de salir de una de las puertas. Vestía el camisón hospitalario y llevaba el cabello en una trenza gruesa. Las palabras se le secaron en la boca. Era quién menos esperaba encontrarse en aquel lugar.

\- ¡U-uchiha-sa-sama! -volvió a decir la chica ahuecando el camisón para tapar la obviedad de su busto. Se acercó a él lentamente, con los pies desnudos.

Al llegar a su lado la chica frunció el ceño. Estaba preparado para una bofetada, para una salida violenta típica de un guerrero que ha perdido. El ceño de la chica se desarrugó y le tomó la mano. Ella se extrañó al ver la cicatriz que la cruzaba.

\- ¡Uchiha-sama...per-perdón! ¡perdón por ser tan débil!

Las lágrimas resbalaban por los ojos de la Hyuga. No le miró a la cara sino que miraba su mano. «Que no llore, por dios» oró Itachi mientras no paraba de mirarla y de preguntarse cómo es que él había hecho aquella barbaridad en el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

\- ¡Uchiha-sama! Siento vergüenza...so-soy débil, y usted es fu-fuerte.

Itachi quería estar colgado del cuello. La miró de nuevo, tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser tan inocente aquella niña. Decirle aquellas palabras a él, en medio de la noche, en un pasillo solitario, vestida de ese modo que enloquecería incluso a un santo padre del desierto. Tragó saliva, ¿qué era ella?¿una bruja? ¿una diosa de las cosechas?¿de la fertilidad?

Pero había más, porque aquella aparición seguía hablando, como si no tuviese importancia lo que acababa de pasar.

\- Yo-yo...he inten-tentado ser fu-fuerte pero no puedo...- La muchacha miraba sus pies.

De repente un haz de luz les dio de lleno en la cara.

\- No son horas para andar por los pasillos...- avisó el ayudande iluminando con el foco primero al Uchiha y luego a la Hyuga- por favor, les ruego que vuelvan a su habitación.

\- Pero...- empezó Itachi.

\- Sin peros...- replicó el ayudante- aquí mando yo. Regresen a su habitación.

Los seguía enfocando y ellos permanecían quietos esperando a que se fuese. El ayudante no se movió.

\- Estoy esperando.- replicó el hombre.

\- Sí, sí, ya vamos, ya vamos- contestó la Hyuga, confusa. Tomó a Itachi de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la puerta de su habitación.

El haz de luz los enfocó hasta que entraron en la habitación de la chica.

Itachi cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Hyuga-chan, gomen, no quiero molestarla- empezó él un poco confuso, tratando de desviar la mirada y ser frío.

\- Arigato, Uchiha-sama, hace bastante tiempo que nadie viene a verme y me alegro de que alguien se haya acordado - dijo sonriendo pero al sonreír, las lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Intentó reprimirlas sin éxito. Itachi sintió más confusión ¿qué hacer en este caso? Sabía qué hacer cuando los niños lloraban pero si lloraba una mujer, ¿debía acunarla en sus brazos hasta que se durmiese como a Sasuke de pequeño? La sola idea lo avergonzaba...aunque pensándolo bien, no era tan mala.

\- Eso no puede ser, Hyuga-chan, usted tiene amigos...- dijo por salir del paso.

\- Ha-hai...pero están ocupados con su vida - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó en la cama y miró tristemente- tal vez suene a egoísta pero creo que me tienen un po-poco olvidada...

\- No - negó Itachi- usted no es egoísta, Hyuga-chan...

Al instante ella comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. ¿Qué hacer? se preguntó Itachi, se sentía más confuso que nunca ¿había hecho algo malo?¿sin duda era por todo lo que había pasado ?¿seguiría sintiendo dolor por las heridas...?

\- Yo...yo...¿le hice eso, Hyuga-chan? - preguntó Itachi señalándole un cardenal.

Hinata se secó las lágrimas y lo miró límpidamente. - Gomen...Uchiha-sama...no quise entristecerlo...

Itachi se sorprendió. Era cierto, había descubierto facetas de aquella chica, diríase cualidades, no respondía a preguntas, respondía a las expresiones faciales de los demás.

Así que aunque se sentía un maldito, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo y vió cómo el semblante de la chica cambiaba.

\- ¿Le hice eso...Hyuga-chan?- volvió a preguntar. Su tono de voz era bajo y se acercó a ella para indicar mejor el lugar de la herida.

\- Se-se cura bien - murmuró Hinata. Tan bajo que Itachi tuvo que reclinarse para escucharla mejor y se sorprendió al ver que ella se sonrojaba pero no se apartaba.

\- Me-me alegro -respondió Itachi. A tal altura y tal proximidad ni siquiera él mismo sabía lo que estaba diciendo o qué estaba pasando. Todo empezó a dar vueltas en su cabeza y recordó la piel sedosa entre sus dedos. Era la primera vez que tenía una conversación asi con nadie. Y vaya que era especial aquella Hyuga.

Quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

\- Tengo que irme, Hyuga-chan...-dijo Itachi, viendo que ella se recostaba en el almohadón.

\- Pe-pero...- protestó ella.

Él sonrió en la puerta.

\- Será mejor por su bien y el mío, que no nos veamos.- Y le lanzó una mirada cargada de significado, esperando que la entendiese pues parecía experta en expresiones faciales.

Pero Hinata lo entendió de otra manera.

\- ¿Po-porqué dice e-eso?¿...so-soy abu-rrida para usted...?- preguntó levantándose del lecho.

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos. Miró a la chica. Era la inocencia personificada. Regresó a tierra con pesadumbre.

\- Pues claro que no es usted aburrida, Hyuga-chan...- dijo sonriendo amigable.

Ella sonrió y al instante empezó a flotar algo en el ambiente.

Itachi era incapaz de salir por la puerta. Si ella seguía con esa actitud, caería, inocente o no. Al fin y al cabo era un hombre.

Logró dominarse, recordándose a sí mismo que era un anbu y no un renegado. Y que la chica que tenía enfrente era impoluta.

\- Me-me gu-gustaría que viniese otro día, Uchiha-sama...

Itachi sonrió, mirando hacia el pasillo con la hoja de la puerta entre Hinata y él. A la manera de un escudo. El enemigo tenía poderes ocultos.

\- ¿Usted de verdad quiere que _yo_ vuelva? - Itachi remarcaba cada palabra.

\- Ha-hai...

\- Está bien - dijo con tono de rendición.

Se percató del tono empleado y se maldijo a sí mismo. Demasiado tarde. La chica ya tenía los orbes surcados de lágrimas de nuevo.

\- Usted no qui-quiere volver...- se quejó la Hyuga.

\- Claro que sí- enfatizó el Uchiha, de forma tan suave que hubo de acercarse de nuevo a la chica para que ella le oyera. Maldito tono de voz.

\- ¿Es por lo que pasó cuando nos caímos usted y yo aquella vez...? Fue vergonzoso...Yo-yo no-no sabía lo que hacía- dijo la Hyuga juntando los dedos, totalmente avergonzada.

A esas alturas el Uchiha ya tenía los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Pasó dentro, rápido le tomó la mano y la guió a la cama. Hinata se acostó, visiblemente triste. Luego él le puso el cobertor con la máscara de la indiferencia más opaca que pudo lograr. Indiferencia que la inocencia de Hinata sabía falsa. Una vez arropada, ya empezaba a exigirle que le prometiera que iba a volver para verla. Itachi empezaba a sudar.

Desde la puerta el moreno asintió, incapaz de hablar, incapaz de nada. Salió afuera. Bendita luz solar.

Apoyó la espalda contra la pared haciendo fuerza. Tapó la boca con la mano. Tenía la garganta seca y tragaba sin parar. Sudaba a mares y casi temblaba, completamente sonrojado.

\- Pero ¡qué mujer!

Recorrió el pasillo iluminado por la claridad que se empezaba a dibujar. Mirando el sol, adivinó que podrían ser las 7 de la mañana. ¡Dios mío! ¡había pasado más de cuatro horas con la Hyuga!¡y le habían parecido cinco minutos! A esa hora los ayudantes hospitalarios comenzarían a visitar a los enfermos.

Itachi salió del edificio con paso firme. Volvió la vista atrás. Un joven moreno de pelo corto portaba un pequeño paquete marrón con una flor de jazmín enroscada en la cuerdecita que lo ataba. Itachi volvió a mirar en la dirección de aquel hombre. No había duda. Entraba en el hospital. Era Shisui. Aunque el joven intentaba camuflarse cambiando su modo de andar, Itachi lo reconocería siempre. «¿Qué hace aquí?». Observó que el joven giraba la cabeza en su dirección y luego apartaba la cara. También Itachi apartó la cara, mezclándose entre la gente de la calle.

:

:

:

:

:

**N/F: **Hola, espero que les haya gustado...para comentar, criticar, tomatazos, sugerencias, si les gusta o no les gusta y demás los reviews...

:

:

:

Saludos...

:::

:::

:::

:::


	5. V

**Antes de nada:**

**evyl D'hunter-namikaze x3**: gracias por pasarte, sí je, apatrullan la ciudá, pero mira que son románticos, y sí Hinata va a entender lo que significa el perdón en el fic, jeje...no me gusta hacerla sufrir, la verdad, es tan tierna, saludos.

**Cami-shama****:** gracias por seguir ahí...

**celuaso**: qué bien que comentes, contenta de que te guste...saludos

**treisy**: es un honor que te pases y que comentes...

**alquiem:** Hola!...bueno, pues después del último capi pensé que vendrías con palos y piedras...(es broma) por fin un momento itahina, y habrá más...y espero que también te guste...gracias por comentar...

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes del fic no me pertenecen, sólo la historia (es mía y se nota)

**Advertencia: **tragedia**:** violencia, muerte de personajes, romance, conflictos internos, drama, posible OoC, puede dañar su sensibilidad.

**Personajes:** _Itachi, Hinata,_ algunas parejas más, OC

.

**N/A:** La historia está ubicada antes de la cuarta guerra ninja en el universo de Naruto.

.

.

V

.

.

.

.

\- Bajo custodia...

Hiashi golpeaba el papel que tenía encima de la mesa con el dedo índice mientras repetía aquel mantra. A su lado un hombre del Souke entrecerraba los ojos.

Una Hyuga sentada sobre los pies miraba con gesto apesadumbrado el suelo.

\- Hanabi-chan, tiene que entender que de esta manera no se solucionan las cosas...- empezó el hombre del Souke- estamos hartos de tener que ir a recogerla al Cuartel de los anbus...los intentos de asesinato no son algo que se deba tomar a la ligera...

Con un gesto, Hiashi hizo que el hombre se callara.

\- Quiero que me expliques porqué...- continuó el líder del byakugan dirigiéndose a la figura de la pelicastaña.

\- Esto,...padre, quise vengar el honor de neesama -soltó la joven esbelta tensando los músculos de los brazos, marcados por el ejercicio.

\- No te corresponde a tí esa tarea...eres mujer...- sentenció Hiashi.

Hanabi juntó las rodillas fuertemente.

\- Jamás te pediremos que te eches en los hombros esa carga tú sola...¿qué pretendías?¿una proposición del Uchiha menor? ¡eso sería una afrenta más para nosotros! ¿y crees que conseguirás un marido actuando como un...como un marimacho...? Primero, tu hermana se declara a ese ridículo Uzumaki que al parecer tiene novia, y ahora tú te empeñas en perseguir a ese Uchiha. - Esperó un largo silencio y siguió hablando- Me has decepcionado, siempre esperé mejores logros de ti. ¿Qué puedo decir? Realmente tu hermana mayor ha sido la pésima influencia que te ha empujado a todo esto...de ahora en adelante, no estaréis solas nunca. Os supervisará un guardia personal.

Hanabi enrojeció. Hiashi nunca la habia humillado ante los miembros del Souke. Realmente nunca la había humillado ante nadie. Tragó saliva.

\- Pero...otosan...- se quejó la Hyuga.

\- He dicho- remarcó el Hyuga- Espero que me obedezcas o las separaré definitivamente.

Hanabi inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus cabellos castaños se esparcieron por el suelo.

\- No volverá a suceder, otosan...

En el hospital de Konoha, los pacientes acaban de cenar. Una chica de ojos perla mira la ventana y se sonríe. «Uchiha-sama no ha venido en diez días, ya se olvidó de mí». Los pensamientos tristes se acumulan en su cabeza, tampoco ha recibido más llamadas de familiares o amigos. Todo es tan extraño. «¿Habrá ocurrido algo?». Sólo aquel Uchiha, Shisui se le había acercado para llevarle el papel y el lápiz prometidos.

La noche se echaba encima de la aldea, el parloteo de los transeúntes se extinguía poco a poco. «Si al menos pudiera salir un rato de mi encerramiento...un momento...» Una idea surcó su mente. «Estoy aquí sentada lamentándome, pero no hago nada por remediarlo...» Las ideas bullían en su interior. Se palpó con cuidado las heridas, ya estaban casi sanas. Suspiró con alivio.

Sin más preambulos, ató las puntas de las sábanas, luego las toallas y por último las mantas unas a otras y descolgó la improvisada cuerda por la ventana de su cuarto. Bajó con facilidad agarrándose a las prendas, y llegó al suelo.

Ahora venía el problema más gordo. Estaba casi en cueros. Aquella camisita de hospital no era de mucho abrigo y a algún transeúnte le llamaría la atención. Aplicando su adiestramiento ninja, activó el byakugan y subió directa como el rayo al árbol más cercano. Suspiró. Nadie la había visto. ¿Qué hacer ahora? Iría a algún alambre a por un pijama que ponerse.

Por lo pronto, era libre.

.

En el barrio Uchiha, Itachi llamaba a la puerta del apartamento de su primo. No se había cambiado desde su última misión, con lo que espantaría a su fan más incondicional sólo con verlo de lejos.

El Uchiha toca la puerta. De momento no oye nada. Luego de unos minutos se oyen pasos lentos que vienen de dentro de la vivienda.

\- ¡Ya va! - fue la contestación recibida desde dentro.

Itachi se impacientó. Últimamente Shisui andaba desaparecido, muy extraño. Lo atribuyó a que ya había llegado la primavera a Konoha. Debía ser eso.

La puerta se abrió y un sonriente y relajado moreno le saludó con la mano abierta. Itachi lo miró de arriba a abajo con extrañeza. Shisui vestía una yukata rosa de andar por casa, llevaba el cabello húmedo, y sostenía de modo relajado una boquilla marfileña para cigarro en su mano. ¡Incluso tenía la apariencia de una persona que se acababa de levantar de la cama! ¡Por Dios si olía a fresas y pétalos de rosa!¿Qué significaba esto?

Itachi casi se sonrojó ante la apariencia de su primo. Por Dios, ¿no podía vestir decentemente?

Iba a abrir la boca y expresar su opinión negativa cuando Shisui, como de costumbre, lo metió dentro del departamento de un empujón.

\- Hace frio fuera, ¿sabes? - soltó el Uchiha mayor al desgaire, cerrando la puerta tras Itachi. Afuera no hacía frío, pensó Itachi.

Con esfuerzo Itachi logró mantener la máscara de la indiferencia.

\- Hola desconocido - saludó Itachi arqueando levemente el ceño.

\- Sabía que eras tú...sólo tú eres capaz de venir a mi apartamento a tirarme de las orejas - dijo Shisui deslizando su sonrisa.

Itachi no pudo evitar fijarse en el lustroso pasillo de madera. La decoración del apartamento seguía siendo igual de sobria que siempre pero había un matiz diferente. Desde luego todo estaba más limpio. Itachi miró a su primo quien seguía sorbiendo la boquilla con ojos entrecerrados. Se sintió un viejo, pues Shisui tenía la apariencia de un adolescente pulcro y mimado con esa yukata y ese cabello sin pringue.

Lo condujo a una habitación con una pequeña mesita. De nuevo Itachi tuvo esa sensación de estar en un sitio extraño para él. Shisui lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la larga boquilla colgando del labio. Itachi tosió incómodo. Juraría que su primo no llevaba nada debajo de esa yukata. ¡Qué demonios...!

\- Supongo que tienes papeles para mí...- dijo Shisui de pronto, con los ojos entornados. Tendió su mano y conminó a su primo con la mirada.

Itachi sacó de su cinturón los papeles doblados. Algunos estaban sucios.

\- No me dio tiempo a limpiártelos...- dijo Itachi con una mueca sardónica.

\- Bien..- soltó el otro sosteniendo con los dientes la boquilla- gracias...

\- Gomen...- una delicada figura femenina corrió la puerta y habló desde allí. Vestía kimono de flores absurdamente rojas y agachaba tanto la cara que no se le veía el rostro pero parecía maquillado - ¿quieren que les prepare el té?

Shisui abrió los labios y dejó caer la boquilla, pero no volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Tenía los papeles en la mano.

\- Sí, por supuesto, prepáralo y tráelo aquí...- dijo Shisui mientras empezaba a leer.

La figura femenina se despidió, y luego de una inclinación cerró la puerta.

Itachi suspiró interiormente. Aquella aparición explicaba muchas cosas.

Shisui leía con una mano apoyada en la pierna. Su sonrisa se acentuaba.

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó, mirando a Itachi con ojos sorprendidos- ¿están de broma? ¿violetas?

Itachi se cruzó de brazos.

\- De haber ido al Consejo del Clan te hubieses enterado mejor de quienes eran los Uchihas muertos, eran policías influyentes...- Itachi esperó para que sus palabras tuviesen efecto de reprimenda en su primo, pero éste sólo siguió sonriendo mientras lo miraba -...el día del torneo con los Hyuga esos Uchihas fueron ajusticiados, acusados de asesinar a una niña de 8 años.

\- ¿Ese día...?¿cómo puede ser...?- dijo Shisui- envié a Tsukimaru con un informe acerca del crimen. No pudimos descubrir quién la mató.

\- ¿Voló de vuelta tu halcón?- preguntó Itachi, con inquietud.

\- No...-dijo Shisui, suspirando- pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso ?...Mis compañeros estaban en una misión de la aldea de la lluvia, tal vez lo reclamaron. Yo no tenía derecho a reclamarlo, porque el día del torneo los Uchiha nos tomamos el día libre...agg- Shisui resopló e Itachi juntó los dedos.

\- ¿Volviste a ver a alguno de tu equipo?

\- Aún no regresan...-dijo Shisui tragando saliva.

De inmediato callaron, al oír unos pequeños pasos por el corredor y luego deslizarse la puerta. La mujer entró con una bandeja con las cosas del té. Sirvió primero a Shisui, y luego a Itachi y se volvió a retirar de manera silenciosa. Cuando sus pasos dejaron de sonar en el corredor ambos reanudaron la conversación.

\- Aprovecharon el torneo para apresar a esos Uchihas y así no tener dar explicaciones a mi padre. Sólo con la orden de acusación en la mano. - Itachi tomó su taza y sorbió un poco de líquido. Tenía sed.- Luego los mataron... los del grupo de Danzo-sama.

\- Ellos no necesitan un juicio para matarlos. Fue una orden directa de arriba. Las flores eran una señal para atacar gente de nuestro clan. - Shisui miró el documento- y esos Uchihas fueron ajusticiados de manera vil ¡¿desde cuando se dan órdenes de este tipo?! ¡con flores!- Shisui apretó los papeles en sus manos- Nuestro clan siempre paga los platos rotos.

\- ¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en que tenemos espías?

\- Creo que siempre los ha habido.

\- Tal vez yo sea uno y ni siquiera yo mismo lo sepa- dijo Itachi.

Un silencio se extendió por la habitación, sólo roto por el carraspeo de la inquietud de Itachi.

\- Shisui. ¿quién es tu _chouchoute*?_ Me resulta conocida.

Itachi le preguntaba sobre la chica que les había servido el té silenciosamente.

\- Esa clase de cosas no se preguntan.

\- Hmp...

Shisui seguía leyendo el documento, mientras la mujer entraba y recogía los platillos y cucharas. Todo un arsenal para un simple té. La cara de la mujer se sonrojó intensamente al ser escrutada por Itachi. «Neya...» pensó. Esperó hasta que los femeninos pasos estuvieron lejos.

\- Tienes razón...el té tan tardío no es muy apetecible...- dijo Shisui mientras introducía la boquilla entre los labios- mañana... o quizá pasado mañana nos vemos, Itachi.

Itachi abrió un poco los ojos, pero mostrando su habitual indiferencia salió de la habitación. Se sintió mejor cuando estuvo afuera y dejó de oler aquel aroma tan empalagosa de flores y frutas primaverales. Se sentía muy extraño.

Una mujer de pelo azul corría en aquel atardecer. Sus cabellos ondeaban en el viento y sus piernas brillaban como azogue. Se sentía más ágil y fuerte que nunca. Como si la paliza hubiese activado su muerta circulación. Por Kami, era una ninja, tenía que vivir el combate. El pequeño lago de la aldea le dio la idea de un chapuzón. Allá fue. Tenía ansias por darse un baño de luna. Se tumbó en una piedra lisa, pasó su mano por la superficie sintiendo que el calor de la luna se agolpaba en aquel trozo de cuarzo. Sus yemas sentían el calor, la suave brisa gemía entre los árboles. Tumbada boca arriba sintió que bebía una lluvia nocturna y caliente sobre su piel.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - preguntó una figura alta, apoyada en un árbol.

Ella se movió de la roca, pero al instante estuvo contra el árbol. Su contrincante la apretaba contra la madera, haciendo crujir sus huesos. Tenía la cara en la sombra.

La luz le dio de lleno y se descubrió su sharingan.

\- Uchiha-sama...- dijo Hinata al reconocer a Itachi.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó él.

\- Dar un paseo...- contestó ella.

\- Está bien, ya lo hiciste, no puedes quedarte aquí. Tienes que marcharte...- ordenó él, mirando en derredor.

\- No...- respondió ella.

\- ¿No? - dijo él parpadeando. Deslizó una sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos- ¿me estás retando?

\- Ha-hai...- contestó la Hyuga poniéndose en posición de combate.

\- Con que esas tenemos...- dijo él quitándose el protector de anbu, ¡Itachi!, se deshizo de todas sus piezas metálicas, quedando sólo en unos simples pantalones pirata y su camisa negra de rejilla. Incluso la banda de Konoha fue apartada.- Bien...adelante.

Hinata metió las piernas en el agua y formó sus dragones acuáticos. Itachi logró esquivarlos a tiempo. Un juken a la nuca, luego kage bushin, Hinata resoplaba por el esfuerzo, seguro que él tenía todo su chacra aún. Tuvo una idea, fue liberando agua con chacra para descubrir la posición de él. Las gotas mojaron al Uchiha, que apareció de espaldas a ella. Hinata se lanzó hacia el hombre de nuevo.

La Hyuga trastabilló y cayó a propósito boca arriba. Cuando Itachi se lanzó, ella sólo tuvo que subir su pie por encima del agua para que tropezase y el hombre cayese redondo. Hinata estalló en carcajadas. Ahora conocía mejor el punto ciego del sharingan.

Itachi no parecia tan contento.

\- Te he dado ventaja - se defendió él, ocultando los ojos.

\- ¿Seguro? - dijo ella, riendo.

Le dio media vuelta al cuerpo de ella y se inclinó para mirarla directo a los ojos.

\- Hola. Me gusta la Hinata-de-noche - dijo acercándose a ella y sacándole una suciedad del cabello.

Ella rió. - Ay - se quejó la Hyuga, llevándose la mano hacia la cadera- eres pesado, Uchiha-sama, al darte la patada me caíste con todo tu peso - Dada la complexión delgada del moreno nunca le hubiese atribuido tanto peso.

Itachi la miró cerca a la cara y le apartó el cabello.

\- ¿Quieres que vuelva a caer para que me patees mejor ?- preguntó él.

Ella se ruborizó hasta las cejas. - No, no, gomen...- dijo conteniendo el aliento mientras se levantaba con dificultad. De pronto notó un tirón en su camisa y su cara quedó a escasos milímetros de la de él.

\- Parece que siempre te hago daño...Hyuga-chan - susurró él y añadió con placer- déjame curarte un poco.

Lo siguiente que sintió la Hyuga fue que unos brazos fuertes la rodeaban, que una humedad caliente y exigente se apoderaba de su boca. El Uchiha movía los labios sobre los de la chica e introducía su lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta. La lengua cálida y tortuosa acariciaba vilmente todos los rincones de la boca femenina. Hinata quiso gritar, de placer, de gusto, de muchas emociones mezcladas. Pero sólo pudo dar un gemidito pausado y seco que fue contestado con un gruñido masculino. Al final se rindió al beso, cerrando los ojos, abándonanse a la calidez que emanaba. Cada vez sentía menos necesidad de aire, sentía la respiración del Uchiha contra ella, su pecho enronquecido, su risa ahogada, todo de él. Demasiado agradable, pensó.

Cuando al fin se separó de él, quedando un hilo de saliva, él también parecía sonrojado. Ella tragaba sin que la saliva acabase de aparecer en su boca.

Hinata se limpió los labios consciente de la saliva que pendían. Itachi miró el gesto de ella y sus ojos se tornaron llorosos. El sharingan estaba dolorido. Hinata, sin saber bien lo que hacía, se acercó a él y le mordió el cuello, sus dientes resbalaron por la piel del moreno haciendo cosquillas.

\- Ah,- soltó él con ronquera- no lo haces bien- le descubrió el otro lado del cuello y le indicó- prueba aquí, a ver si mejoras con la práctica.

Hinata parpadeó sin saber como responder. La propuesta era demasiado atrayente. Mordió dónde le indicaba el Uchiha. Sus dientes hincaron la piel mórbida y placentera. El otro volvió a retorcerse ante la mordedura.

\- Aquí, Hyuga-chan, tiene que practicar mucho para hacerlo bien- y le señaló el dorsal del cuello. Hinata mordió, intentando mejorar como así le aseguraba el moreno.

\- Así me gusta, Hyuga-chan, que sea tan obediente...-susurró caliente el Uchiha en su cara. Volvió a tomar por completo la boca de la chica, empezando a gemir y provocando los gemidos de ella. Esta vez, el Uchiha movía la lengua de modo experto, despertando gemidos agudísimos y apaciguados en ella, como si estuviese tocando un fino instrumento. Hinata sintió su propia intimidad golpear y su sonrojo se hizo más furioso. Aquello no estaba bien. Empujó con el codo el pecho del Uchiha para rechazarlo pero éste reconoció el truco de inmediato «maldito sharingan», «¿qué pretende?» pensó Hinata azorada. «Quiero o no quiero» mientras seguía besando al hombre. Simplemente no le podía negar la boca a este hombre.

Ya no podía soportarlo más, con sus brazos rodeándola, su boca caliente envolviendo la suya, Hinata deslizó una mano hacia su propia intimidad y comenzó a tocarse superficialmente. Al hacer esto, los gemidos de ella aumentaron de intensidad, haciendo que la nuez de su compañero subiese y bajase de forma brusca, como si quisiese comerse a la Hyuga de un bocado. Hinata tuvo un momento de placentero pánico. Itachi tragó de forma gruesa.

\- ¿Le ayudo, Hyuga-chan? - preguntó con ronquera erótica mientras la recostaba en su pecho.

\- N-no...- casi gritó la acalorada Hyuga, escondiendo la mano tras la espalda. Se levanta y pone distancia con el Uchiha.

Él la mira con pasmo. Mientras ella iba alejándose de él.

\- ¡Hey! -gritó Itachi hacia ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se marchaba, dejándolo solo- ¡tiene que acompañarme!, ¡no puede estar aquí a estas horas!...- su voz tenía el mismo tono que la de un borracho que ha recibido un palo en la cabeza y cae de bruces en la vía del tren. Itachi se llevó una mano a la garganta. «Estoy enfermo...»

En la mansión Hyuga, mientras tanto, una castaña estaba sentada frente a un tocador rosa.

\- Hanabi-chan, estese quieta - decía una Hyuga, que la estaba peinando con un cepillo.

\- Ay - dijo Hanabi al sentir el tirón al cabello- Mitsuki-chan, me lastimas.

\- Para estar bella hay que sufrir un poco -rió la mujer, mientras la peinaba. Hanabi enrojeció, ella no pensaba lo mismo.

\- Ay - volvió a quejarse la joven.

\- Ya está - dijo la mujer mientras le pasaba un espejo de mano a la Hyuga menor.

Hanabi se miró en el espejo. Tenía una perfecta y gruesa trenza en el centro una flor blanca.

\- Creo que es usted muy bella, Hanabi-chan...- dijo la mujer entusiasmada.

Hanabi sonrió pensando en su hermana. Seguro que ella se sentiría feliz de verla arreglada. Hinata siempre se lo estaba diciendo: «Hanabi-chan, deberías arreglarte...» Nadie se preocupaba por ella como su hermana.

La mujer se fue y Hanabi se tumbó en la cama, aspirando el olor a hierbabuena y jazmines. Esa no era su habitación, desde luego. Hanabi no tenía tocador, y su cama era más estrecha. Todo era de acuerdo a los especiales gustos del clan, claro. Aquella habitación amplia era de Hinata, pero no estaba allí por la comodidad. Tomó la almohada completamente sonrojada, recordando sus noches perfumadas cuando dormían juntas, metió la nariz en la almohada aspirando con los ojos cerrados. Era imposible sustraerse al aroma tan seductor. Su hermana realmente era una princesa de cuento.

De repente abrió los ojos, le había parecido oír un sonido en la ventana. «Click...». Hanabi se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de par en par. Entró en la habitación una Hinata en pijama mojado, completamente sucia de barro, con los pies negros y el rostro oscurecido de polvo.

Hanabi ayudó a entrar a aquella mendiga, su neesan, si tuviese que juzgarla por la apariencia no la habría reconocido. Pestañeó confusa.

\- Neesan...¿no estás en el hospital? - preguntó, mientras apartaba los cabellos pegados a la frente de su hermana.

Hinata se tomó un tiempo para responder, pues estaba exhausta.

\- Hanabi-chan- dijo tragando- no voy a volver al hospital.

La Hyuga menor pestañeó sorprendida unos minutos. Luego le tomó la mano a su hermana.

\- ¡Oh neesan! Ya estás bien, qué alegría...- dijo juntando las manos- pero tienes que limpiarte...te ayudaré...sabía que mi neesan se curaría pronto, eres la mejor.

\- Hanabi-chan, estás muy guapa...- dijo la Hyuga sonriendo a su hermanita.

\- ¿Te-te gusta neesan? - dijo girando sobre los talones para enseñar mejor su trenza- ahora quizá pesque un buen partido...

Hinata tuvo una gota en la cabeza.- ¿Por qué dices eso? Siempre pensé que querías ser Hokage...- empezó Hinata. De repente el recuerdo de la risa de cierto rubio volvió algo diluida en su mente.

Hanabi se sentó inmediatamente, bajando los ojos.- Otosan no está muy de acuerdo, neesan...

Hinata la miró detenidamente sin moverse.

\- Tampoco quiere que estemos juntas...- añadió la Hyuga castaña.

Hinata pestañeó sin entender, bueno, luego se lo explicaría mejor. ¿Separarla de su hermana?¿Acaso no tenían suficiente su padre y los demás con llenarla de actividades para separarla de niisan que ahora pretendían separarla de su hermana? ¡Ah no, eso no!

\- Hanabi-chan... -empezó Hinata- los hermanos son para siempre...

Hanabi le tomó las manos con tristeza.

\- Hai...- dijo la castaña con la cabeza gacha. «Pero yo quiero estar contigo. Saber si estás bien, si comes, duermes y si piensas en mí».

\- Hanabi-chan...- dijo la Hyuga abrazándola.

Toda esa tontería del Souke y del Bouke tenía que acabarse.

.

La mañana sorprendió a las hermanas durmiendo abrazadas en la cama de Hinata. Hanabi era como una especie de mascota con zarpas pegajosas, que se aferraba a Hinata con fiereza.

\- Ne...Hanabi-chan...neeee- murmuró Hinata, tocándole el hombro.

Al final la pequeña abrió los ojos, y brilló de felicidad al ver a su compañera de sueños.

\- Hanabi-chan, otosan no puede verme aquí...

\- Neesan,...- murmuró la Hyuga, sabía que si Hinata se quedaban corrían el riesgo a ser separadas-...si necesitas algo, te ayudaré. Recorreré toda la aldea si hace falta para encontrarte.

Hinata acordó con su hermana de mandarle una señal si estaba en apuros. Hanabi se quedó más tranquila, era su única alternativa.

Hinata abrazó a su hermana.

\- ¿Volveremos a vernos...? - preguntó la mayor con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- Todo se arreglará - dijo Hanabi - otosan no puede estar enfadado por los siglos, ne.

«Estoy segura de que sí...tiene que arreglarse» pensó Hinata mientras abandonaba los brazos de su hermana.

Buscó un lugar para cambiarse y ropa limpia. Era difícil salir con tantos guardias custodiando la gran mansión, sin embargo logró pasar desapercibida gracias a que Hanabi empezó a retar a los guardas a diestra y siniestra. Una gota pasó por la cabeza de Hinata. ¿Acaso su hermana no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen las peleas?¿para eso Hinata se esmeraba en intentar hacer de Hanabi una señorita?

De camino a casa de su maestra Kurenai, compró un ramo de margaritas. Seguro que le agradaban a su profesora.

Encontró a su maestra en su jardín enfrascada en la lectura, mientras sus mellizos de apenas dos años correteaban con un pájaro en las manos.

\- Me encanta que hayas venido, Hinata-chan...- dijo Kurenai sonriendo y apartando el libro para que Hinata pudiese sentarse.

Hinata sonrió. Hablaron de los niños de Kurenai, de cómo iban creciendo.

\- Hinata-chan, quiero que mi hija lleve tu nombre. Quiero que se llame Hinata en tu honor.

\- Arigato, sensei...

\- Hinata, no tienes porque estar siempre dando las gracias...sé abierta, sonríe...- y la profesora estalló en una carcajada, provocando que sus hijos se volviesen a mirarla por si había pasado algo malo.

Hinata enrojeció, y al final también rió. Y los niños rieron. Era la felicidad. La felicidad de un hogar.

La ojo de perla se disculpó, caída la tarde, por tener que irse tan temprano. Saltó la tapia del jardincito, bien, sus piernas funcionaban perfectamente. Fue aterrizar a una calle principal. Notó que se tropezaba con alguien.

\- Byakugan.

\- ¡Vaya! ¡mira quién tenemos aquí! - dijo una voz femenina con ademán de superioridad.

Hinata observó que se trataba de una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules que la miraba con el ceño. La chica era delgada, llevaba unas redes en las piernas y lucía el emblema de otra aldea. Hinata no recordaba de cual aldea.

\- ¡La princesa...!- soltó otra chica rubia detrás de la castaña.

\- ¡Ojos de perla...! ¡perra! - se burlo una tercera, más gordita y también rubia.

Ninguna era de Konoha a juzgar por sus emblemas.

Se echaron a reír fuertemente.

Hinata avanzó hacia ellas pero cuando llegó adonde estaban se interpusieron en el camino, cerrándole la posibilidad de seguir andando.

La castaña la tomó por la solapa de la chaqueta y la sacudió hacia ella.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡No sé quién eres! - le lanzó una mirada de arriba a abajo, despectiva- pero te lo advierto :¡quítate de mi camino!

\- Lo intento...- dijo la Hyuga intentando avanzar pero al cortarle las otras el paso, tenía que retroceder de forma forzosa. Daba una apariencia lastimosa de sí misma.

\- ¿Aún no sabes quién soy? - dijo la castaña interfiriendo en el paso de la Hyuga.

\- Go-gomen, no sé quién es...

\- Me llamo Kagura Nara...

\- Ha-hai...- dijo Hinata asintiendo- yo soy...

\- Sé quién eres...y te estás metiendo en mi camino...- dijo la castaña con las manos en jarras y una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza a sus dos compañeras e inmediatamente ambas se pusieron a ambos lados de la Hyuga y la inmovilizaron.

En vano usó el juken, la sombras se pegaron a sus pies, y las chicas de ambos lados la empujaron. Hinata estaba aterida y cansada, empujó a una contra otra pero ambas se esquivaron. La compenetración entre ellas era máxima. «Si Hanabi estuviese aquí, tendría alguna oportunidad de ganarles...» pensó Hinata antes de caer al suelo.

Kagura se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de la Hyuga, se inclinó sobre él y le mojó la oreja con el dedo.

\- No te metas más en mi camino, princesa, o terminaré contigo - dice la castaña hacia la Hyuga.

\- ¡Vámonos hermana! - dijo la gordita, que era la que estaba más vigilante de si pasaba alguien por la calle.

\- ¡Ya lo sabes! Y no digas ni una palabra de esto a nadie porque nos enteraremos- le gritó la otra rubia delgada, mientras tiraba de la manga de la castaña- vámonos prima, que puede venir gente.

Hinata las vio irse antes de quedar inconsciente. La castaña aún volvía la mirada hacia dónde estaba tirado el cuerpo de Hinata. No se movía.

.

.

Muy lejos de Konoha, en una Cloaca infecta, se paseaba un Uchiha vestido de anbu. El hombre caminaba cabizbajo. Una mano, que parecía de un muerto pero en realidad era una persona de avanzada edad comprimía su nuca.

\- Ya era hora de que me vinieras a buscar...- empezó el anciano, apoyándose en el Uchiha- me estaba pudriendo de esperarte...mi querido Kouhai...

El Uchiha joven se sacó la máscara y el aditamento anbu. El anciano dio un respingo al verlo.

\- Pierdo facultades ...¿Cómo?¿no eres Itachi? - dijo el anciano. Parecía sorprendido.

El otro bajó la cabeza. El agarre del mayor se intensificó y acercó su fétida boca a la cara de Obito hasta casi chocar sus frentes.

\- Sabes cómo está mi corazón...- preguntó el anciano haciendo ver sus dientes carcomidos y negros.

Obito negó con la cabeza.

\- Mi corazón está ...- y tomó la mano del otro Uchiha y colocó la palma de éste en su pecho-...destrozado.

Las lágrimas del más joven llamaron su atención. Con la mano enguantada intentó recoger una entre su dedo índice y pulgar.

\- Se me escapa...¿qué esto que te sale por los ojos?No es sangre ni sharingan...-dijo con extrañeza. Parecía jugar con el sentimentalismo del otro.

\- Rin...- musitó el más joven con la respiración entrecortada.

\- ...¿Una mujer?...-dijo el anciano-...una mujer con el paraíso en los ojos y el infierno entre las piernas...joder...yo también he estado con una mujer, una zorrita de 8 años, que me hizo maldecir mi clan por derramar su sangre impura sobre mi pellejo desgastado...- y diciendo esto estalló en una carcajada que retumbó en el lugar.

Obito redobló el llanto.

\- Yo soy la única forma de vengarte...yo soy tu arma...utilízame...tú eres el guerrero. Yo soy un viejo que sólo puede maldecir el recuerdo. Inútil, enfermo... pero vivo gracias al olvido.

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que mi hija regrese?

\- Mátalos, Itachi, mátalos a todos. - Sus ojos rojos se movían de un lado a otro con avidez.

\- Viejo, yo no soy Itachi.

El otro respondió con una carcajada.- ¡Eso me trae sin cuidado...!

A esas horas de la noche la casa principal Uchiha estaba siendo practicamente invadida por los Nara.

El jefe del clan departía con Fugaku.

\- Tu hijo y mi hija ya deberían haberse encontrado y oficializado el compromiso.

A Fugaku le saltó una vena en la frente.

\- ¡Salga usted y búsquelos por sí mismo! - rezongó Mikoto sin parar de calcetar.

Fugaku gruñó y otra vena marcó su frente.

\- Eri-sama, usted está siendo muy considerado con mi primogénito Itachi. Le pido perdón en su nombre- dijo el Uchiha, cruzando con fuerza los brazos.

El Nara miró a Fugaku.

\- Por supuesto nada de lo que digan esos envidiosos Hyuga me podrá afectar...- dijo el jefe Nara tomando un cigarro- la dote de mi hija es tan sustanciosa que ya quisieran esos del byakugan portar el emblema de mi clan a cambio de echarle mano a la renta de mi hija.

\- Vamos bien...- soltó Mikoto sarcásticamente.

Fugaku saltó otra vena.

\- Eri-sama, entienda que no se trata de una cuestión de dinero...- avisó Fugaku- mi hijo no puede permanecer sin esposa más tiempo.

\- Sí, sí, ya lo entiendo, Fugaku-sama...- convino el jefe Nara- y en realidad es mi hija la que me ha presionado para que acelere todos los preparativos. Ya tiene veinte años es casi una solterona.

\- ¡Mi hijo Itachi tiene dónde elegir, Eri-sama!- añadió Mikoto, sin soltar su labor.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la habitación.

\- Fugaku-sama, quiero nietos, ya no podré tener más hijos, tengo ya sesenta años...- confesó el Nara con la voz entrecortada.

Fugaku asintió en silencio con los ojos cerrados hacia el Nara. Mikoto, detrás, soltó un bufido.

.

.

Una mujer de pelo castaño y orbes marrones caminaba hacia su hogar cuando ve el cuerpo de una joven tirado en la calle.

\- Ojosan...- dice, intentando despertar a la chica, vuelve a repetir.

\- Onegai, no puede dormir aquí en la calle -siguió hablando la mujer, al ver que la chica no se movía. Le levantó un poco la cabeza y sacó de su manga un frasquito de sales. Se lo aplicó en la nariz de la Hyuga.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron muy lentamente. Delante de ella estaba una mujer de unos treinta años, cabello castaño, delgada , de apariencia normal. Tenía las mejillas pintadas con unas marcas azules y sonreía dulcemente. Hinata sonrío también.

\- Onegai, ¿pa-paso algo? - musitó la Hyuga.

\- Está tirada en medio de la calle, ¿quiere venir conmigo a mi casa? la ayudaré, soy médico - dijo Rin sonriendo.

\- Por favor, si pudiese ayudarme...- pidió Hinata.

Con trabajo la mujer castaña logró llevar a Hinata a su casa. Al principio Hinata pensó que aquel lugar estaba abandonado, cristales rotos, mucho desorden, tampoco estaba muy limpio. Pero aquella mujer parecía la dulzura personificada.

\- Gomen, por el desorden, ...- se disculpó la mujer mientras ayudaba a Hinata a sentarse en su viejo sofá-...no he podido arreglar mi casa para visitas.

«No debe recibir visitas regularmente esta mujer». Sin embargo a Hinata no le parecía una mendiga precisamente. Llevaba unos pantis negros que dejaban ver un buen trozo de hermosa pierna desnuda, una falda blanca, era esbelta y con buena presencia. Por no hablar de su hermosa sonrisa.

\- Me presento, mi nombre es Uchiha Rin...- dijo amable.

Hinata parpadeó. «¿Uchiha Rin...?». Miró de arriba a abajo a su salvadora de forma interrogante. No parecía Uchiha, pero en realidad no parecía pertenecer a ningún clan. Rin debió darse cuenta de su interrogante porque enseguida habló:

\- Mi nombre de soltera solía ser Nohara - dijo sonriendo. Luego continuó- ¿usted es Hyuga?¿me equivoco? Son ustedes fáciles de reconocer.

\- Hai - dijo Hinata asintiendo.

-¿...su nombre es...? - inquirió la castaña sonriendo.

\- Gomen, soy Hinata Hyuga...- dijo la ojo de perla. Tarde se dio cuenta de sus buenos modales y le tendió la mano- me alegro de conocerla, Uchiha Rin...

La castaña le tomó la mano y tiró de ella abrazándola. Hinata se sintió un poco intimidada, solía ser reservada ante desconocidos. Pero aquella mujer le sonrió de manera amable y bondadosa. Al final se sentó en el gran sofá y accedió a que mirase sus heridas.

\- ¿Puedo llamarla Hinata-chan? - preguntó Rin, mientras observaba su espalda. Aún tenía grandes morados.

\- Cla-claro...- murmuró Hinata con un hilo de voz.

\- Tú puedes llamarme entonces, Rin-chan - dijo mirándola a los ojos sonriendo.

\- Hai...- dijo Hinata sonrojada.

\- Hinata-chan, si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, para mí será un honor. No es la mansión de los Hyuga pero es confortable...y tengo pastel de mora.

Una felicidad absurda llenó a la Hyuga «¡pastel de mora!». Rin sonreía mirándola.

\- Bien, Hinata-chan, y...¿tienes novio o algún pretendiente...?

\- ¿Qué..qué...?- la Hyuga se sonrojó. También se tocó los labios, los cuales notó doloridos e hinchados, sin duda debido a los salvajes besos del Uchiha.

\- Como soy tu médico, puedes contarme si tienes algún problema - dijo Rin sonriendo.

\- Hoy me encontré con unas chicas y me golpearon- dijo la Hyuga juntando los dedos.

\- Esos mborados de tu espalda no son de ahora, son de hace más tiempo - dijo la castaña- ¿peleaste con tu chico?

Hinata negó con la cabeza enfáticamente.

\- Cuando te encontré estabas desmayada, pero no por los golpes de esas chicas...- siguió Rin.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.- Perdí mi torneo - dijo con gesto triste.

\- Habrá más torneos - atajó la Uchiha para evitar las lágrimas- pero tienes que cuidar esas heridas, si no quieres quedar con marcas - sacó una pomada y se la aplicó- no debiste sacar los parches tan pronto y deberías descansar.

\- Ha-hai - dijo la Hyuga. En el fondo se sentía cansada como si estuviera arrastrando una pesada losa.

Las palabras de Hiashi en su mente de nuevo «eres una inútil». ¡Vaya que si lo era!

\- Hinata-chan, ¿quieres un té de jengibre?

\- Hai, gracias, Rin...

\- Rin-chan...- corrigió la Uchiha riendo.

Hinata pasó su mirada a la salita en la que la había acomodado. Había muchas fotos de una pareja, un hombre moreno, sin duda Uchiha a juzgar por sus rasgos y una mujer más menuda. La mujer de las fotos era Rin, sin duda. El día de su graduación, el de su boda, de novios, como ninjas, en otra foto un ninja que era Kakashi pero más joven, sostenía un bebé. Kakashi iba vestido con bata blanca, la típica bata que se le pone a los padres cuando entran al paritorio. Hinata tomó aquella foto, no encajaba con las demás.

Rin trajo el té y lo posó en la mesita, sonriendo. Su sonrisa se congeló al ver la foto que Hinata tenía en las manos.

\- Mi hija - dijo Rin vertiendo el té en las tazas- ese hombre de cabello blanco es mi mejor amigo, se llama Kakashi y le puso el nombre a mi hija. Mai.

\- Es un bonito nombre.

\- Sí, -dijo con sonrisa amarga- Kakashi decía que Mai era como los gogles de Obito. Obito veía por ella, ella cambió su mundo.

\- ¿Dónde está tu hija? - dijo Hinata al advertir que no había ninguna presencia infantil en la casa. La mujer hablaba en pasado.

\- Murió.

Hinata no supo qué decir. De repente pensó que Uchiha Obito podía ser como su propio padre, Hiashi Hyuga, el cual la despreciaba y la consideraba inútil. Todo lo que había en aquella sala eran signos de lo contrario, Obito era un padre amoroso, tierno, casi infantil.

«Mi padre lo hubiera llamado tonto, pero este hombre tiene sentimientos. Dios mío, ¿qué es lo que pienso?¡no puedo pensar así de mi propio padre!». Acababa de darse cuenta de que no le importaba a nadie. Hinata agachó la cabeza.

\- Hinata-chan...- dijo la Uchiha al verla abatida.

\- Gomen...siento celos...yo-yo nunca tuve un padre tan gentil...- confesó la Hyuga.

\- Hinata-chan, puede quedarse si gusta- dijo la mujer encorvándose y comenzando a sudar- hay comida en la despensa.

\- Gomen, Rin-chan, no quise hacerle daño - dijo Hinata, al ver que la mujer comenzaba a empalidecer y a encorvarse.

\- No tienes la culpa, no sabías quién soy, no sabías nada,...- y se fue quedando más encorvada y taciturna. Delante de Hinata surgió otra persona que no era la Rin simpática y dulce, era una persona que estaba sufriendo el peor dolor humano.

\- Rin-chan, quiero ayudarte, pero no sé cómo...-

Tomó un cobertor y lo colocó sobre el cuerpo de la mujer tumbada.

\- No te dejaré sola, Rin-chan... -dijo Hinata tomándole la mano- tu me ayudaste ahora es mi turno...ahora sé porqué estoy aquí.

Lejos de aquella casa, en el barrio Uchiha, dos figuras, una alta y atlética masculina y otra, espigada y de menos estatura femenina mantenían una acalorada discusión.

\- ¡Kotoamatsukami! ¿Tienes idea de lo que significa eso, gaki? - replicaba Shisui inclinándose hacia la chica hasta quedar a su altura, señalándose los ojos propios- la próxima vez, no tendré piedad...¡maldita sea!... ¡me sacas de mis casillas!...

\- ¡Bleh...! - gritó la chica Hyuga, mirándole directo a los ojos y cruzándose de brazos- mira cómo tiemblo, cataratas-man...- Aunque ante la amenaza se alejó instintivamente del Uchiha. Éste avanzó hacia ella.

\- Te lo advierto, tienes una orden de alejamiento expedida por la oficina de Konoha. No puedes acercarte a Sasuke a menos de 300 metros. Tú verás.

\- ¡Teme! - replicó Hanabi- ¡sólo andaba por la calle! ¿es mi culpa si en esta calle vive Sasuke? ¡no lo sabía!

\- ¡Busu*, no pienso hablar más con una enana tan fea como tú! - replicó él con voz fuerte, normalmente era un hombre tranquilo, ¿porqué ahora alzaba la voz? entonces sonrió - por esta vez lo dejaré pasar, ya estoy harto de detenerte, como si valiera la pena... - y luego se alejó de la chica a grandes zancadas.

Hanabi apretada sus crispados puños.

«Malditos Uchihas...maldito Sasuke, maldito Itachi...maldito Shisui...»

.

.

.

.

.

N/F: Perdonen a mi Madara, _se pierde un poco_, de todas formas siempre fue uno de mis favoritos. Aquí está con su apariencia de anciano, es muy anciano, pero aún así es Madara y me encanta y lo adoro...

Creo que tiene muchos errores, pero en fin, fue itahina...

Cualquier cosa, crítica, OoC están los review y los MP...

.

**Notas al capítulo:**

*Chouchoute: querida, novia no oficial...etc (se lee xuxut...)

*Busu: alguien muy feo.


	6. VI

Disclaimer: Los personajes y la historia de Naruto le pertenecen a su autor.

.

.

Shisui salía de Ichiraku en dirección a su puesto cuando vio a cierta distancia una chica castaña hablando con Konohamaru. Estaban ocultos por unos árboles, así que no pudo entender del todo el intercambio. El chico castaño parecía explicar con gestos algo, la chica sólo le dijo unas palabras y luego se marchó por su lado. Él parecía apretar los puños enfadado. De repente la chica volvió la cara hacia el lugar dónde estaba el Uchiha «Hanabi» murmuró Shisui al captar la mirada blanquecina. Mirar demasiado tal vez la atraería hacia él, así que apartó la mirada. Empezó a caminar lentamente para no ser presa del byakugan «Demasiado tarde»

— ¿Qué miras? — preguntó la Hyuga llegando hasta su lado.

Él sólo siguió caminando sin prestar atención, ni mirarla. La Hyuga no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacción. Él se dio cuenta pues enseguida percibió su enfado.

— Eh, ya estoy cansada de esto, ¿no me vas a hablar?

Shisui hizo una mueca de burla pero continuó andando.

— Mmmm... — dijo pensativo — creo que no.

—¿No qué? — preguntó la Hyuga.

— No voy a hablarte más — dijo marchándose por su camino, sin verla.

Sin embargo la Hyuga continuó siguiéndolo, mientras la gente que pasaba,chocaba con ella.

— _¿Porqué siempre estás donde estoy yo? ¡no he hecho nada malo! ¡ya no me pelearé más con Sasuke! — dijo casi llorando— ¡lo prometo! ¡yo no soy una delincuente!_

Corrió unos metros hasta colocarse cara a cara con el Uchiha. Éste no la miraba, pero activó su sharingan. Un estremicimiento corrió por el cuerpo de la Hyuga al verlo. Estaban en un lugar muy concurrido. Se sintió avergonzada, como si su temblor fuese palpable por todos. El Uchiha desapareció con un parpadeo, se frotó los ojos. Hanabi pensó «¿Qué qué fue eso?».

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Hanabi estaba cruzada de brazos ante los miembros del Bouke. Tenía el cabello trenzado y rematado con una flor y vestía un kimono púrpura. En verdad su aspecto había mejorado. Incluso se notaba el maquillaje.

— ¿Nos presentará pronto a su prometido, Hanabi-san? —aventuró un valiente.

Hanabi suspiró, e hizo crujir los dedos.

Una gota corrió por la frente del Hyuga.

– En verdad, que son taimados ustedes...mi...vida... no les ha de importar.

Dos de los Hyugas se miraron con inteligencia e intercambiaron opiniones sin ser oídos.

– Hanabi-san, se cree que ese Uchiha Sasuke-san vendrá a pedirla. Paloma ingenua.

– Mientras que el cuervo no pida más de 300.000 ryos me da igual. No quiero quedarme en la indigencia por el capricho de los Uchiha.

– Si supera los 300.000, me interpondré yo mismo, no llenaré el bolsillo de Fugaku-sama mientras yo viva.

– Pero, Sakomo-san, usted ya tiene 40, es viejo para Hanabi-san...

Hanabi levantó una ceja peligrosamente y ambos callaron.

La castaña comenzó a carraspear.

– Es mi deber, informarles que no he sido pedida en matrimonio, por nadie, en lo sucesivo, todo lo que atañe a mi matrimonio está en manos de mi padre. Ambos lo hemos resuelto de esta manera con mi entera satisfacción y completa disposición para todo lo que mi padre decida sobre mí — La Hyuga miraba a ambos lados para ver si había calado la indirecta. Suponía que sí pero los rostros de los hombres eran contenidos.

Una esperanza que uno de los Hyuga parecía alarmado ante esta idea.

– Hanabi-san – dijo el joven Hyuga, el que parecía más temeroso – en verdad todos estamos de acuerdo en que usted debería ser pedida como Kami-sama manda. Ya no son los tiempos de antes. ¡Su padre no debería tener la última palabra a la hora de decidir con quién casarla!

Más de una gota de sudor se impregnó en la frente del joven Hyuga.

Hubo más rumores. Dos Hyugas cuchicheaban.

– ¡Nuestro hermano sabe lo que se hace! ¡Hiashi-sama siempre ha dicho que casaría a Hanabi con uno de nosotros!

– ¡Por todos los dioses! ¡no quiero más jukens contra mi precioso cuerpo! ¡casarse con ella si es como molino de viento! ¡prefiero abrazar una hélice electrificada por las noches!

A Hanabi le saltó una vena, mientras apretaba la mandíbula.

– ¡No crean que no los entiendo! ¡A mí también me resulta difícil estar aquí!¡pero es mi deber! Mi hermana necesita nuestra ayuda. — Hizo una leve inclinación con el cuerpo, fingiendo que el haori le era estrecho para continuar — Una unión entre Souke y Bouke sería ventajosa para ambas partes.

Todos contuvieron una lágrima y comenzaron a abrazarse haciendo mucho ruido. La chica apretó los labios reprimiendo su enfado naciente.

– ¡Hanabi-san! En el fondo es una tierna... – se decían suspirando unos contra otros. Tras unos minutos hubo un silencio en que se escuchó caer algún alfiler. Hanabi estaba tan confundida y ofuscada que había perdido el hilo de su argumentación. Sonó el gong que dio por concluida la reunión y todos salieron, chocando unos con otros.

A la castaña le saltó otra vena. Volvió a apretar la mandíbula al ver el panorama.

– No canten victoria...– dijo ella mientras se levantaba. Su bella silueta quedó a la vista, y alguno de los miembros del Bouke se arrepintió de dejarla irse y quiso hablar pero milagrosamente recordó los retos y jukens de la castaña y se abstuvo. No convenía jugar con fuego.

Hanabi salió a tomar el fresco fuera de la mansión, agobiada por todo lo que acaba de escuchar. Vio a Sasuke Uchiha paseando cerca de territorio Hyuga y pensó en marcharse. Desde su último encuentro, la chica se sentía confundida respecto a cómo debía ser su comportamiento con él. El chico jamás le había tomado inquina, aunque ella le había hecho mucho daño. Un perdón no arreglaba toda la confusión.

— ¡Eh Hanabi! — llamó Sasuke acercándose rápido a la Hyuga.

— Hola Sasuke... — la chica ahora no sabía que decir se lo encontraba con la mirada perdida de siempre.

— Ha...hace buen día...— dijo él, tendiéndole un ramo.

— ¿So-son para mí? — musitó la chica Hyuga tomando las flores. Sasuke estaba sonrojado como una amapola. Ella tembló ligeramente, al ver que se había quedado quieto.

— Maña...mañana me voy a una misión ...— dijo él procurando no mirarla a los ojos — quizá no te vea en algún tiempo...yo-yo...no sé...

Hanabi lo miró sonrojada, en realidad ahora el Uchiha estaba muy guapo.

— Ahora... — dijo ella con un mohín — ahora no estoy saliendo con nadie.

— Ah...— dijo Sasuke con la mano en la nuca — pensé que salías con Konohamaru.

— Oh no, no —se apresuró a decir la Hyuga — rompimos hace mucho. No hubo química.

Sasuke la miró, y una mezcla de miedo y deseo se fundió en su expresión. Hanabi lo miraba interesada y aún sorprendida.

— Ah, pues... — dijo el chico turbado hasta la médula — espero hablar más contigo cuando vuelva de la misión.

— Sí...— dijo ella oliendo las flores.

— Sí, ha sido agradable — dijo tartamudeando el Uchiha, luego salió corriendo.

Hanabi abrió la boca como si fuese a decir algo pero se encontró sola. Miró en derredor, por suerte, parecía que nadie los había visto juntos. Suspiró.

Esa tarde Uchiha Itachi descubrió a Hinata Hyuga en el patio uchiha.

— Hinata...— dijo el Uchiha — ¿Qué haces aquí? — salía de un entrenamiento. Miró a la Hyuga con curiosidad.

La chica no le respondía.

— Hinata, ¿me oyes? — preguntó el Uchiha, tomándola de los hombros y obligándola a enfrentar su mirada.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — gritó la chica.

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó el Uchiha, consternado— ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿qué te he hecho?

Como no se marchaba, la Hyuga le dio una mirada de odio que se le clavó.

— ¿Aún lo preguntas? ¡Ya sé que te vas a casar con _una chica!_

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso, Hinata? — preguntó él.

— A tí no te importa.

— Claro que sí. Hinata tú sabes lo que es pertenecer a un clan, yo tengo mis responsabilidades. Es algo normal tener prometida.

— Por supuesto que es normal tener prometida. No te juzgo por tenerla, _sino por no habérmelo dicho. _Y ahora quieres que te hable como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La chica simplemente le dio la espalda. Cerca de los límites del patio pudo ver a su hermana Hanabi. Corrió hacia ella dejando al Uchiha.

.

— ¿Casarse fuera del clan una de mis hijas? — decía Hiashi mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Su sobrino estaba sentado en el suelo sorbiendo té de raíz en frente de uno de los viejos del Consejo Hyuga.

— Es lo que esperaría después del alboroto que ha armado Hinata...— respondió el anciano, vestido de yukata y con bastón esmaltado.

— Hinata-sama no ha armado ningún alboroto... — dijo Neji, tranquilo, frunciendo los párpados.

— Basta, Neji, no intentes defenderla. Ha sido inaceptable — dijo Hiashi, haciendo callar al más joven mientras el viejo tosía asintiendo con la cabeza — No la eduqué para que se escapara y diera qué hablar a toda la aldea.

— Hinata-sama ha demostrado una gran vulnerabilidad, me pregunto si sirve para un arreglo tan serio como el que se propone en el testamento de tu padre, Hiashi.

Hiashi extendió un largo pergamino, que tocó los pies de Neji. Se apoyó en un saliente de la gran mesa.

Al empezar la lectura, el anciano y Neji, lo acompañaron con unos mantras muy antiguos de la familia.

— Está todo claro — dijo Hiashi, concluyendo — mi padre dejó escrito que una de mis hijas se casase con alguien del Bouke. Al parecer fue un acuerdo que se dió cuando mi madre salió del Bouke para casarse con mi padre. Mi abuelo materno le hizo jurar que uno de sus descendientes, si era niña, se casase con alguien del Bouke. Es obvio que ningún clan la aceptará.

— Tú, joven, ¿sabes lo que quiere decir? — dijo el anciano hacia Neji. Éste se puso colorado.

— Hace dos años, la actual Hokage prohibió los matrimonios entre parientes de cuarto grado.

— Esa puta...— gruñó el anciano.

Hiashi se pasó la lengua por los labios. — No podemos precipitarnos, aquí está Neji, nos puedes decir si Hinata o puede que incluso Hanabi, son amigas de alguno de los del Bouke.

El jefe del clan y el anciano pusieron el oído para escuchar al joven. Neji sentía estar en una reunión de Pervertidos Anónimos.

Suspiró. — No, que yo sepa.

Aunque la probable amistad que Hanabi pudiese tener con alguien del Bouke le hacía gracia. Le hubiese gustado verlo, con o sin herencia.

A lo lejos Hanabi pudo ver que unas Nara estaban molestando a una Hyuga. Se interpuso entre ambas combatientes.

— Esta Hyuga es igual a Hinata —dijo Kagura.

— En realidad todos los Hyugas se parecen — rió la prima de Kagura.

Extrañamente no se metieron con Hanabi y se fueron en paz, dejando a la Hyuga herida en el suelo. La Hyuga miró en todas direcciones, sin ver a nadie más.

— ¿Estabas sola, Kobane-chan? — preguntó Hanabi. La otra meneó la cabeza a uno y otro lado.

— ¿No te han hecho daño? — preguntó kobane.

— No. Ya estaba preparada para darles en el trasero pero parece que me tuvieron miedo.

Kobane, con sangre en el labio ahogó una risa. — No creo, Hanabi-chan...

Con bastante esfuerzo Hanabi logró levantarla del suelo y llevársela. — Pienso que puedes caminar, aunque ese pie tiene mal aspecto, creo que hay que cortar.

Kobane rió la broma. — Hanabi-chan, déjame en mi dormitorio y vete por tu hermana.

Hanabi abrió los ojos, sorprendida de que ya se hubiese enterado todo el mundo de que su hermana se había escapado.

— Gracias Kobane, — tuvo suerte que Ko apareció junto al portón Hyuga y se hizo cargo de la chica herida.

— Hanabi-san, — llamó Ko,— si busca a su hermana, Hinata-sama está en el patio uchiha.

Hanabi se encaminó hacia allí. Al llegar vio que su hermana se despedía de un hombre moreno, sin duda Uchiha.

— Neesama — gritó corriendo hacia ella. Hinata la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¿Quién era, neesama? ¿era Itachi?

— Vámonos Hanabi-chan, no es seguro hablar aquí —dijo Hinata.

De uno de los portales pudo ver que salía Sasuke Uchiha, protestando porque una pelirrosa le tiraba de la manga. Sasuke se quedó mirando a Hanabi como esperando algo, pero la Hyuga fingió no verlo. Hinata se dio cuenta y tampoco miró al Uchiha.

Apenas sin hablar, las hermanas comenzaron a caminar. Hanabi estaba pensativa e Hinata parecía enfadada, algo extraño dado su carácter afable.

Hinata miró de repente a su hermana pequeña. — Ummm...Hanabi-chan, casi no te reconozco, estás muy hermosa.

La otra giró sobre sí misma enseñando su arreglo, mientras guiñaba un ojo. — Gracias, neesama.

Hinata la miró de reojo. — Siempre te había visto en ropa de lucha. — le señaló un lugar animado, que resaltaba entre las fachadas sombrías de la aldea.

A Hanabi le brillaron los ojos y miró a su hermana. — Sí, aprovechemos que estoy arreglada para entrar, sí por favor.

Hinata consintió y fue arrastrada dentro del local. Pronto tuvieron muchas miradas encima, ya que no era habitual que las Hyugas se pasearan por allí.

— Neesama, ¿me dirás quién era el que hablaba contigo? — preguntó Hanabi, con gesto mimoso.

— Ummm...nnnn

— ¿Te ves con Itachi? ¿eres su novia? ¿vas a...?

— Ko, te la encargo — dijo Hinata en voz alta al Hyuga, que pasaba con alguien del brazo.

Cuando Ko llegó al lado de Hanabi, le tendió la bebida a la chica.

— Arigato, Ko — dijo ella.

— Está bien, Hanabi-san — dijo él — yo también tengo que agradecerle lo que ha hecho por Kobane-chan. Ella puede ser un poco torpe a veces.

Hanabi rió. — No me tienes que dar las gracias porque mi hermana te haya mandado quedarte a mi lado en la fiesta. Te libero — dijo haciéndole una señal en la frente— puedes irte.

Ko asintió mientras miraba en derredor a la gente.

— Sí será mejor que me vaya, Hanabi-san, si nos ven demasiado juntos pueden pensar lo que no es.

— Si ése el motivo, te sigo adónde vayas y que piensen lo que quieran.

— Pero usted... —dijo Ko, con asombro. Calló sus pensamientos y sonrió.

.

— Está muy tranquila, Hinata-sama — dijo Neji, mirando a su prima — me alegro de que haya hecho las paces con Hanabi-san.

Hinata parpadeó confusa ante las palabras de su primo. — ¿Qué dices, Neji? ¿porqué habría de sentirse disgustada conmigo, Hanabi?

Neji se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo. — Nunca deja de impresionarme su inocencia. El escándalo de su «huída» del hospital, ha obligado a Hanabi a buscar marido fuera del clan Hyuga.

Hinata tomó el brazo de Neji, desconcertada. — Hanabi no me ha dicho nada.

Neji cabeceó riendo. — Hanabi-san preferiría morir antes que causarle a usted algún disgusto, por mínimo que fuese.

— No puedo creerlo — dijo Hinata — yo me siento tan culpable. La Hyuga hizo de ademán de ir a hablar con su hermana pero su primo la detuvo por el brazo negando con la cabeza.

— No, Hinata-sama — estaban en un lugar semioscuro, y Neji acercó su cara a la de su prima con los ojos entrecerrados. — Es ya demasiado, tarde y usted no tiene derecho a pisotear las buenas intenciones de Hanabi. No lo hará, nunca... — Los labios de Neji se acercaron a la mejilla de la Hyuga, rozando apenas su tersa piel y provocando un temblor sorpresivo en la joven. Ésta se apartó como si le hubiesen sacudido un rayo.

— ¿Qué haces, Neji? — dijo, ofendida, apartándose de su primo. Neji sólo se enderezó mientras clavaba con seriedad sus ojos en ella – ¡No me toques jamás! — y salió corriendo del lugar.

El Hyuga sólo se quedó mirando a su prima huir. «No puedes estar escapando eternamente, Hinata. No puedes.»

«¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle en ese tono, su propio primo?¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loco?¿ o quizás estaba _realmente _interesado en ella? ¿En qué estaba pensando?» Mientras lloraba no era capaz de pensar con lucidez, así que se detuvo lo suficientemente lejos de todo rastro humano, para descargar su llanto. Lloró, y lloró. Estaba cerca de los límites de la aldea, aquéllos que vigilaban los Uchihas. Este pensamiento la hizo cubrirse el rostro tras un árbol.

— Hinata, ¿eres tú? — dijo una voz conocida.

— Shi-Shisui — respondió ella, tratando de mantener la distancia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el moreno, para luego sonreír como era su costumbre.

— Yo-yo.

— No pasa nada, te llevaré de vuelta al recinto — dijo el hombre tomándola de la mano. Hinata dió un brinco, cuando él empezó a tirar de ella para encaminarse de nuevo al recinto de la fiesta. Logró soltarse de la mano del Uchiha, no sin dificultad — Sumimasen, Shisui, he de volver a la mansión Hyuga.

Él la miró extrañado. — No me lo creo, tampoco me has respondido qué haces _aquí_.

Ella comenzó a temblar y él la miró aún más detenidamente, al final dibujó una sonrisa.

— ¿No vas a decirme qué pasó, Hinata? — dijo, acercándose, y flexionando los párpados — ¿o acaso quieres ver a alguien en especial?

— Yo...yo — Hinata comenzó a jugar con los dedos, de repente sintió una opresión contra su boca. El Uchiha le había estampado un beso en los labios. Ella se alejó, sorprendida y muy sonrojada, con las manos contra el pecho.

— ¿Te gustó, Hinata? — dijo él, sonriendo aún más ampliamente y luego pasándose la lengua por los labios — ¿te gustan _los Uchihas_?

La mano de Hinata describió una parábola en el aire y aterrizó con fuerza en la mejilla del hombre. Shisui la miró sorpendido, llevándose una mano a la mejilla golpeada. Ella tenía los ojos brillantes, como dos lunas redondas y perfectas plagadas de lágrimas.

— Gomen, Hinata, yo mismo me lo había buscado — dijo el hombre con la mano aún en la cara. Tomó de nuevo la mano de la chica. Ella intentó deshacer el agarre pero esta vez debía tener algún jutsu extraño. Al final fue arrastrada hasta el recinto.

Hanabi y Ko vieron llegar a Hinata de la mano con Shisui. Ko sólo miró hacia los lados, y desapareció sin decir nada a Hanabi. Ésta se dio cuenta minutos después de que estaba sola, y se fue donde Kobane.

Dos horas después en la casa Hyuga había un nuevo escenario: Hanabi llevaba media hora maldiciendo, otra media hora profiriendo insultos, y una hora completa con el byakugan activo. Afuera de la mansión Hyuga, Uchiha Sasuke no se daba por vencido. Llevaba tocando el portón algo más de cincuenta y cinco minutos.

– ¡¿Van a atenderme, señores-de-la-nada?! – gritó a pleno pulmón el menor Uchiha hacia la fachada principal del Souke.

Una ventana de la mansión se abrió de par en par y la cabeza de Neji con gorro de dormir lo increpó.

– ¡Vete a dormir la mona! – gritó en genio Hyuga.

– ¡No te entrometas, Neji! Dile a Hanabi que me abra la puerta...– replicó Sasuke, gritando a su vez– he de decirle algo – dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa malvada.

– ¿Algo? – dijo Neji ahogando la risa – ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es, Uchiha? Esto es una casa decente.

— Mierda, Neji...no quiero hablar contigo — gritó de nuevo el Uchiha.

Neji hizo una señal de calma con la mano mientras sonreía sarcásticamente, apoyado en la esquina de la ventana. Luego dijo:

– Mañana serás el hazmerreír de Konoha...

– ¡Quiere guerra! ¡la tendrá! – resolvió Hanabi, siendo a duras penas bloqueada por Hinata y Neji, quienes no estaban dispuestos a pasar la noche en vela.

– ¿Qué hacen, gritando por la ventana a estas altas horas de la noche? – dijo Hiashi, entrando en la habitación de su hija. Luego sus ojos pasaron a su hija menor que se ruborizó – ¿y parece que gritan por tí, Hanabi?¡nunca lo hubiese creído! ¡tan discreta fuiste siempre! ¡me traerás más problemas que tu inútil hermana mayor!

La castaña dio un gemido de impotencia.

Las venas de Hiashi saltaron como ciervos en su frente. – ¡Sal ahora mismo y arregla este asunto! – y se volvió a su habitación empotrando la hoja de la puerta en el dintel tras de sí.

– ¡No! – negó Hanabi, moviendo la cabeza hacia Neji e Hinata. Ésta le acariciaba el cabello.

– ¡Vamos Hanabi-chan! – dijo la mayor – queremos dormir...tienes que aclarar este embrollo...

– Estoy seguro que no es apropiado acosar a una muchacha de esta manera – terció Neji, cruzándose de brazos.

El Uchiha menor dio una patada de impaciencia a una pared desnuda. La sombra que iba con él, se adelantó y negaba con la cabeza.

– Sasuke, ¿en serio quieres continuar con esta broma?

– ¡Para tí es una broma! ¡para mí no! – replicó Sasuke con una mirada peligrosa.

– Sasuke, es ridículo exigirle a una mujer que cumpla con su palabra...no conoces a las muje...

El otro se volvió con una sonrisa malvada hacia su compañero.

– ¡Hanabi-chan es distinta! ¡Sé que hay algo entre nosotros! — todo esto lo decía en voz casi inaudible.

El otro seguía negando con la cabeza.

– Tal vez hayas malinterpretado sus palabras, Sasuke.

Sasuke lo miró contrito y sentenció.

– Es cierto. Entonces yo sí puedo reprocharle el que me haya dejado con cara de tonto en la fiesta.

– Entiendo, «quieres decirlo»...– dijo el otro reprimiendo la risa.

En ese momento se abrió la ventana del Souke y una castaña con el cabello enmarañado y la cara endemoniada los miró con furia.

– ¡Por fin estás aquí! – dijo Sasuke señalándola, a la vez se pone de rodillas y comienza– Te...tengo que hablar contigo, baja por favor.

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a la declaración.

– ¡Cretinos! – escupió la Hyuga con mala baba.

– ¡Cuidado Hanabi con lo que sale por tu _hedionda_ boca! – gritó Shisui, que saliendo de la sombra, avanzó hasta que la luz le dio de lleno.

– ¡No he hablado contigo niñera estúpida! – respondió Hanabi– No tienen otra cosa que hacer que venir a mi casa a deshonrarme delante de mi querida y hermosa neesama, mi primo y mi retrógrado señor padre.

– Me tocó hacer guardia aquí, que quede claro, enana fea – replicó Shisui cruzándose de brazos – a veces pienso que un par de latigazos no te vendrían mal como correctivo.

– ¡Te rompería el látigo y te lo haría tragar maldito Uchiha!

– Eso habría que verlo – dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa malvada.

– ¡Hey! – se quejó Sasuke mirando a ambos – ¡se supone que soy yo el que viene a hablar con ella!

Una ventana superior mucho más amplia se abrió de par en par y la cara del líder del byakugan se notó más tensa que nunca.

– Regresen mañana por la mañana a tiempo para la orden del día con un contrato de matrimonio, uno, no dos...pero ahora, por favor...– siguió cortante – váyanse. Los Hyugas necesitamos el dormir más que el kekkei genkai...

Los Uchihas callaron. Shisui puso una mano en el hombro de Sasuke y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, el otro asintió. Luego el mayor puso el dedo en los labios y señaló hacia la reja, el menor asintió y señaló hacia la puerta.

– ¿Qué demonios hablan esos dos? – dijo Hanabi con una vena en la frente. Se dirigía a Neji y éste se inmutó.

– Hanabi-san, – contestó su primo con un suspiro – le dije que no era buena idea enfrentarse con ellos. Son capaces de convertirla a usted en una gran broma para la aldea.

– Hanabi, por favor, luego tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Hiashi, cerrando su ventana.

– Yo, me voy a dormir – dijo Neji, cerrando la suya – estos Uchihas viven la noche, yo el día.

– Yo también me voy – replicó Hanabi.

– ¡No! – dijo Hinata desde dentro– Hanabi-chan, espera a ver que te dicen, escúchalos no tienes porqué contestarles con una afirmación, puedes escurrir el bulto. Te estás jugando la posibilidad de un marido.

– ¡Vaya neesama! No sabía que conocías tantos trucos... contigo a mi lado, estoy segura de ser cada día más sabia.

Los dos Uchihas habían terminado de hacerse confidencias y ahora miraban hacia arriba.

– ¡Nos vamos, Hanabi! – dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa. A su lado Shisui se partía literalmente el culo. – Todo ha sido una broma para que sueñes conmigo...

Se fueron alejando poco a poco, aunque seguían departiendo ambos ahora con mirada seria.

Hanabi apretó los puños y miró de reojo a su hermana. Hinata le dijo con la mirada «cálmate». Hanabi sólo tomó aire y cerró el pestillo de la ventana.

– Esos dos... traman algo... – dijo Hinata con la mano en el mentón – pero, ¿qué?

– Los cuervos son manipuladores en potencia...lo peor que podemos hacer es relacionarnos con ellos, ¿verdad, neesama? – La mirada entrecerrada de Hanabi pasó hacia su hermana, la cual se encogió de hombros.

– Hmpf...

Sasuke caminaba a trompicones, apoyado en Shisui, era indudable que no aguantaba el alcohol. El Uchiha mayor miró la luna, calculó que era muy tarde para él, chasqueó la lengua. Aquellas noches solía pasarlas con Itachi, entrenando. Habían cambiado mucho las cosas desde aquellos días. Cierto que en su apartamento ya no estaba solo pero echaba de menos a Itachi.

Por el camino se cruzaron con una chica pelirrosada y dos amigas, una rubia de figura hermosa y otra insignificante con dos moños y cabello castaño.

– Chao, Sasuke- kun y compañía...– saludaron entre risitas a los Uchihas.

Shisui se volvió mientras Sasuke escondía la cabeza.

– Adiós señoritas – respondió con una sonrisa el mayor y guiñó un ojo a la rubia, la cual se ruborizó.

– Shisui-san es un atrevido – se quejó la pelirrosa, enfadada porque ella no había captado su atención.

Shisui hizo una mueca y señaló a Sasuke con la cabeza.

– Mañana te lo dejo delante de la puerta – dijo el Uchiha, sosteniendo al chico.

– A las siete por favor, antes no estoy preparada – dijo Sakura echando a andar. Las otras la siguieron, llamándola atrevida y otras cosas.

Shisui sonrió al verlas irse. No necesitaban su escolta, puesto que Itachi estaba por allí, había sentido su chacra, pronto tendría que relevarlo.

Sasuke pareció despertar un poco de su sueño.

– Shi...Shisui...– abría lentamente los ojos, viendo al Uchiha en el que se apoyaba – ¿y Hanabi?

– Hanabi– Hanabi, ¿no tienes otra cosa en la cabeza? – gruñó el Uchiha mayor, acalorándose al instante. Incluso Sasuke se extrañó de su comportamiento, pues Shisui era siempre tranquilo, apacible – Sakura es una excelente compañera, no sé qué le ves a esa Hyuga altanera.

– Hmpff...– soltó Sasuke, rodó los ojos y miró hacia el Uchiha sin mediar palabra.

Pasó un rato de silencio en que ambos caminaban por calles solitarias, barridas por el viento.

Shisui soltó un suspiro cuando llegaron al hogar de Sasuke.

– En serio, ¿qué quieres con esa muchacha Hyuga? – preguntó Shisui mojándose los labios y pasando la mano por el cabello. Parecía un poco nervioso pero su voz era firme y con un timbre agudo.

Sasuke lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

– No me parece tan mala chica...– empezó Sasuke mirando hacia los lados.

– ¿Y Sakura? ¿acaso no es mejor Sakura? – dijo Shisui con las manos en jarra, parecía impaciente. La hora era desacostumbrada y tendría poco tiempo de descanso.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sakura es molesta y engreída!

– ¿Entonces quieres salir con Hanabi? – siguió el mayor, levantando una ceja.

– No pienso contarte lo que voy a hacer...pero mañana no iré por Sakura – Casi no se podía tener en pie, los ojos se le cerraban de sueño.

Despidiéndose Sasuke entró en la casa y cerró la puerta tras él.

Shisui empezó a bajar por la cuesta pensativo.

– ¿Has oído Sakura? – dijo el Uchiha con voz bien modulada. Hacía rato que oía pisadas tras él.

– Sí – dijo la pelirrosa saliendo de detrás de un contenedor de basura – lo he oído – bajó la cabeza en señal de rendición.

El Uchiha puso su mano sobre su cabeza y sonrió.

– ¡Mujer no te preocupes! – dijo en tono animado – mañana te llevaré a la casa de Sasuke para que conozcas a Mikoto-san. – Luego con cariño, le acarició la mejilla, los ojos de Sakura brillaron de felicidad con lo que él le dijo – y además haré todo lo posible para que tú y Sasuke estéis en el mismo grupo de jounin, moveré hasta el último hilo si es necesario.

– Gra– gracias – dijo la Haruno, con los dedos entrelazados.

Como Shisui seguía acariciando su mejilla y bajaba más y más la cabeza hacia la cara de ella, Sakura se apartó repentinamente. El movimiento no cogió desprevenido al moreno que la dejó ir, mientras sonreía a la chica, ladino.

«Sakura...» se dijo a sí misma, mientras se alejaba de la zona Uchiha « vas a tener que perfeccionar la cobra si Shisui te sigue ayudando con Sasuke– kun...»

.

.

.

N/A_ Hola, hace ya mucho que empecé a escribir esta historia y tuve una nueva idea. No sé qué tal resultará. Espero que les haya gustado la continuación y dejen review para dar críticas y lo que se les ocurra. Me gustaría colocar alguna pelea pero creo que no soy buen narrando peleas de naruto, al final el autor hizo lo que quiso con personajes a los que puso en un nivel inalcanzable así que este tipo de narraciones no me dan mucha seguridad. Gracias a todos los que han seguido esta loca historia, nos vemos.


End file.
